The Halliwell Sons: My season Two
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: Season Two has finished. Let me know if you wanna know more! R&R please!
1. Seeing is believing?

Hi guys, since someone was so kind to beg for the next story, here it goes ...

****

* * *

><strong>The Halliwell Sons – My Season Two<strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed, just the person you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

****

* * *

><strong>1. Seeing is believing?<strong>

_SEVERAL MONTHS LATER ..._

_... SOMEWHERE IN THE U.S.A._

Waking up the young man looked around and didn't know where he was, but most important who he was. His feelings told him this was not his home and that he didn't belong to here. The brunette was confused and the one thing he knew, would always know, there was a bond and wondered who was the link.

Standing up the young man stepped outside and in his features settled determination and he started to walk. Finding his place and his family if there was one existing. But that must be a true fact, otherwise he wouldn't exist and there was more behind it. He just didn't know what.

Breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the nature around him the young man searched for his destiny or it found him first. His fate now lay in the hand of the goddess of fate. Whatever was waiting for him.

__

* * *

><em>... AT THE MANOR<em>

It seemed to be official now. Her boys were lost or dead. The mother had asked every magical being known, but all they could tell her was a great fight between the boys and the Source and that the Halliwells in the end won. That was such a relief, but didn't end her worry.

Leo also had come out of the room and from time to time the husband took his wife in his arms. To support her and share their sorrows about the boys' fate. He had stopped eating several weeks ago, but Leo couldn't worry Piper more than she already is.

The boys' girlfriends Cat and Steph stayed with them the whole time. The girls were worried as well and sometimes crying could be heard, either out of Wyatt's or Chris' room. The sisters could only console each other but not the parents.

Piper and Leo were in the living room as an Elder suddenly appeared in front of them. Their hopes were immediately rising that the Elder had good news for them.

"Hello Leo, Piper. I'm coming with good and bad news for you. And yes, they are about your sons," Sandra explained, a bit happy and sad.

"What do you know?" Leo asked, still afraid. Something was not right here. That he knew for sure.

"I can tell you both are alive, but were close to death, especially Chris. We could save them in time with the help of Penny, Patty and Prue."

"Wait. How close were they to death and why was Prue there?" Piper questioned. "What the hell happened?" Her husband wrapped his arms around her to calm her down what she slowly did.

Sandra sighed. "OK. They were really close." Both parents gasped. "Wyatt was hit with a darklighter arrow and Chris was poisoned as well. Your dead family came to help to them and they vanquished the Source. For good."

"So what now? Where are my boys?" Leo wanted to know and felt Piper's hand in his. Both parents' eyes were pleading.

The Elder bit her lips. This wasn't easy to hear and hard to believe as well. "You see we'll just want to test the strength of their brotherly bond. So we took one's memory and put him to New Jersey and the other is waiting in the afterlife to come home to you."

But before the parents could continue their questions, Sandra wisely decided to orb away leaving Piper and Leo more confused and worried behind as they already were. So, they could only wait. Again, for any signs of their sons.

Behind them Cat and Steph had listened to the conversation, but remained silent. They laid their hands on the parents' shoulders who smiled back.

__

* * *

><em>... IN THE AFTERLIFE<em>

As Wyatt came around he was greeted with a loving hand on his cheek. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw his grandmother sitting beside him. He smiled weakly at her.

Patty laid a hand on his arm. "Sweetie, how are you feeling? Is everything okay and are you healthy yet?"

"I'm fine, Grandma. As good as new, but where's Chris? I can't sense him." Tears started to fall down out of his eyes what ran over his cheeks. The blond looked up tearfully. "He isn't dead, is he?"

"No, he's still around. The Elders healed you and him, but ..." The grandmother couldn't continue. It was so hard to believe. How could they do that to him? After all he's done for them, the world.

"But what?" Wyatt asked. Wiping his tears he was all business again – within seconds. "Where is he? What did the Elders do now? I need to know!"

She swallowed hard. "They took his memory and put him to another state. He shall find his way back to you. The same method like with your dad."

"WHAT?" he cried out. "Didn't we suffer enough already?" He stood up but swayed and fell back on the bed. "I'll have to find him. I'll have to. He's a part of me like I am for him. Where is he?"

"I wish I knew, Wy. But at first you should return to your family, so they can help you. They've had experience in this case." Patty kissed him on his head. "You'll find him. I promise."

The young man smiled a bit. "What can I do? I cannot live without him!"

"I know, but you'll have to calm down. Your little brother needs you now. He depends on you. You're his big brother whom he looks up to. Till the end." The grandmother took him in a soothing embrace. "So, are you ready to face your family?"

He nodded and orbed them both to the Manor.

__

* * *

><em>SOMEWHERE<em>

At one point it was good to have no memory, but the images kept coming. Images of a blond man who held him in his arms, sometimes to console him and to play with him, but always to help – no matter what. Just like if they were brothers. Other images of an elderly couple who seemed to be his parents. And then two girls. His headache increased everytime he tried to remember.

The brunette was getting frustrated. Then he noticed a ring on his hand. "I'll have to be engaged with one of the two girls I've just seen." Something in front of him caught his attention and made him step back – on instinct. "What are you? Did you just ... shimmer?"

"Quite right, Halliwell," the demon said. "Don't you remember anything?" His opponent nodded confused and he added quietly, "That's good. For me."

"Wait! Did you say my name's Halliwell?" This being smiled. Evilly what made him afraid. "You know what I am, don't you?"

"Of course. But this time you're alone. No one's here to protect you! That's better for me." And he started throwing fireballs at his victim, but was surprised as his attacks were deflected. He growled loudly.

The young man was totally surprised himself as the fireballs went back to its owner. Just by thinking. "What was that? What the hell am I?"

"You're a witch. Actually half Elder which means you can orb as well. How stupid are you? What's wrong with you?" the demon asked and continued to throw more fireballs.

_'Orb? Must be a power I have. Let's find out!'_ Ignoring the fireballs coming toward him the Halliwell boy managed to access his orbing power and flee. Coming closer to his own destination.

"Damn it! I'll get you, Halliwell. It's just a matter of time!" The demon followed the orb trail and was eager to kill the youngest Halliwell offspring.

__

* * *

><em>MANOR<em>

As an orb cloud entered the house the parents and girls looked up hopefully. Out of it formed their eldest boy and the mother of the Charmed Ones who had to support her grandson. He still wasn't as healthy as he thought to be.

"Hi Mom, Dad. I'm back," he greeted his parents. "Cat, Steph, I promise we'll get Chris back!"

"And how do you want to do that?" Piper scolded but hugged her eldest son. "You're still weak." She kissed him on his cheek, relieved to have at least one son back.

"Wyatt, please. Listen to your mother. We want Chris back as much as you do, but you'll have to be strong when you're going to find him," Leo clarified, hugging him as well. But his worry about Chris increased more and more. He wanted him back as soon as possible.

"No. I'll have to go now. It's already too late and I don't want to lose him time and again," the son pleaded. "He's using his powers again , so I can find him. Though he still doesn't remember who he is."

"How do you know that?" questioned Stephanie confused.

Catherine smiled knowingly at Wyatt. "Your brotherly bond, right? You just only waited till he started using them again."

Wyatt grinned back. "Some of Chris rubbed off on you, eh?" The girl smiled mischievously at all. "Anyway, I need to go. A demon already tried to kill him, but he knows he's a Halliwell at least."

"No Wyatt!" Leo protested. "In your current condition you would die as well and I can't lose both of my sons. You understand me!"

"You both are still our responsibilities," Piper added. Her mother had already vanished before she knew the heated discussion would start.

"When we'd been children, yes," her son yelled back. "But now it's our fight and Chris is my responsibility!"

"We know that, son," the father replied. "But think first of yourself, please!"

"We're just wasting precious time." Wyatt started to orb out. "I promise I'll return. Along with Chris."

Both parents were frustrated. Wyatt was gone and they realized the stubbornness laid dormant in both their sons. But they should have known it. Piper and Leo had met their sons before, especially Christopher.

"What are we going to do? Just waiting again," Stephanie asked in disbelief. "Are they always so – neurotic?"

"Normally it's only Chris who's neurotic, but Wyatt follows now obviously," Piper stated.

"Will they both return?" Cat asked shyly. Her fear and worry seemed to be gone up to the top. She looked at her sister and soon-to-be parents-in-law.

"Wyatt promised and he intends to hold them. I'm sure they'll return. You'll get your boyfriends back and we our sons." Leo took Cat in his embrace.

"You're really sure of it?" the elder sister asked. But was relaxed as Piper took her in an embrace.

"We're sure. Their bond is the strongest ever existing in the universe. Yes, my sons will come back," Piper said, kissing the girls' cheeks. "Now go back to their old rooms. We'll call you when they come back."

The girls nodded and went away. The parents, however, stayed where they were. Waiting and hoping that Chris will get his memories back and Wyatt would be able to save him. In time.

But why were the Elders questioning their bond? It always remained strong – no matter what they had faced already. It didn't make any sense at all. Both boys had proven themselves many times and the Elders had agreed. Why this sudden change of heart? And why always Chris? The boy was the proof of all good in the whole universe. He had saved it already. Both should come back.

__

* * *

><em>SOMEWHERE<em>

_'Damn!'_ he cursed silently. His orb hadn't brought him so far, because he didn't know where to. Somewhere was his home, but he couldn't place it. Looking around the young man saw only trees and a street and then he'd heard the same shimmer as before. "You? How did you follow me?"

The demon snickered. "There's something called magic. And demons like me could always find witches like you. It's a power and both sides are depending on each other."

"Quite right, but the fight would be endless. No matter who overpowers whom," said a new voice which belonged to a man dressed all in black.

"What are you now?" the young man asked confused.

"You were defeated!" the demon fired back. "By good and evil. So why are you back again, Avatar?"

"For a special reason," the man in black answered. "This young boy here!"

The young witch stepped back from the others, totally in shock. "No, no way. I'm not going with anyone if that's what you want."

The Avatar smiled. Turning around he vanquished the demon with just a murderous look. "Young man, we've been waiting for you for such a long time. You should grow to a really powerful witch."

As the brunette wanted to ask more another orb formed what revealed a blond man. The same one – like in his dreams, or better images. "Chris," he heard the elder boy whisper and he assumed that was his name.

"Hello Wyatt," the Avatar greeted the blond man. "I'm sorry, but you're too late. Your little brother is coming with us, to become one of us."

_'Little brother? Wyatt?'_ Chris' thoughts were running wild, but slowly his memories went back in their rightful place. Before he could speak or greet his older brother, the Avatar laid his arm on him and transported both of them away.

Wyatt sobbed. He just couldn't believe it. One minute he'd found his little brother, but the next second he was gone, again. This time with a man he couldn't place, but have seen somewhere before. Soon the elder witch was on his knees.

A long while later the Twice-Blessed had calmed down, so he reluctantly orbed back home. With more bad news for his parents. How shall he explain this, but he did know he had no other choice. The news was unbelievable, even for him.

__

* * *

><em>MANOR<em>

The blond reformed sobbing what immediately got the attention of his parents who comforted him and looked at each other confused.

"Wyatt, what happened? Where's Chris? Did you find him already?" Leo asked, drawing circles on his son's back.

"I found him, yes. He was facing a demon, but then a man in totally black appeared and took Chris with him," Wyatt replied with still tears in his eyes.

"A man in black?" Piper questioned afraid. She looked at her husband and back to her son. "What did he look like, Wy?"

"Tall, combed hair and a serene look on his face. And he did know my name. As well as Chris', I think. Totally in black, of course."

"Oh no!" Leo stated in disbelief. "I can't believe they're back and what the hell they want from my baby boy? If they're here for Utopia again ..."

"Leo," his wife warned. She could remember these men in black all too well, but why Chris, she asked herself and looked to her eldest who was certainly confused.

"You both do know them?" His parents nodded. "Did you meet them before?" Again, they nodded. "What are these guys?"

"Avatars," Leo answered. "I was one of them, shortly after your brother had died. Future version, I mean. They only want to create Utopia – a world without conflicts which isn't possible."

Wife and son said nothing.

**_TBC ..._**

**__**

* * *

>Let me know if you want more.<p><p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	2. An insatiable desire

New chapter and all. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong><span>2. An insatiable desire<span>**

_A DARK PLACE_

As Chris and the Avatar reformed the boy immediately backed away. He wanted to know what these guys were and what they wanted from him. Okay, that was already solved – to become one of them, but the brunette had to go back to his family. Like yesterday, but his just discovered powers weren't working.

"Your powers aren't working here. This place is protected by us, so no one would find you," the man spoke again. "My name's Alpha and we all are Avatars."

"What? No," Chris said. "My dad told us about you. All about Utopia and that crap. Not going to happen. Humans are not made for it. So what's your goal now?"

Alpha smiled. "You should become one of us, Christopher. Just like your dad once was and you're half Elder. Powerful and just right for our group."

"And what if I refuse? You can't manipulate me just like you did with my dad. There's no way I'm becoming one of you," the half Elder replied and wanted to orb away, again. With no success – still.

"As I said before: You're powerless here. We have our methods to convince, yet I'm afraid if you still refuse. Well, we can hide you for a long time – very long."

Chris looked at the man and the others behind him. He tried to get a read of them but didn't succeed. The young male sighed, knowing he had no other choice – for now. "Okay, tell me. But be good, because I'm hard to convince."

Again, the leading Avatar smiled. "Your father was not easy either. You, however, are a different caliber and have also more experiences in life, because of your knowledge of both timelines. You've seen both sides of good and evil."

"Tell me something I don't know. But how did you convince my dad after all? The only way it could was to scare him – with something he loves. Or someone."

"Quite right. We only showed him what the constant fight between good and evil would lead to. An early grave for all Halliwells, including his sons, but for you ... Well, wouldn't be so easy."

"Wait! You showed him our deaths," Chris questioned and Alpha nodded. "Right, just after he lost me?" Alpha said nothing. "Of course. That had made Dad vulnerable and all he wanted was to ensure our lives."

"You're really clever. Your powers must be growing or do you have empathy? Where shall we begin, little boy?"

"You want to convince me, Alpha! So say something that might do that! You've managed it twice before," the boy spat out.

The man in black readied himself for this not so easy task. "Christopher. Our mainly goal might be an Utopia, but we are only strong in our community. And our strength comes through our members who give them freely to us."

"I see. How shall this Utopia look like now? 20 years ago it didn't work with my parents and aunts. So why now again?"

"Time has changed a lot. We also think that the human being could now accept a world without any sorrows. You see people want that what they can't get, but we need **you** to create it. What can we show you to believe us?"

Chris just indicated his finger to go on. "I'm ready for it. Still now there was nothing acceptable in it, just lame theories."

"Okay," Alpha swallowed hard. This boy was not easy and had experienced a lot. He must have fears still. "I'll give you a vision to show you what the future holds. With your brother and girlfriend. You can use your premonition power and we'll combine them."

The boy walked over to the man in black and showed his hands towards the Avatar who looked a bit confused, then realized what was wanted. Both men clasped their hands together and the vision/ premonition started.

_VISION/ PREMONITION_

_Chris sat at the table, reading a newspaper of the year 2050. On the table lay some reports from Magic School and medicine reports as well. Obviously he's got two jobs – one normal, one magical. Out of one other room he heard children laugh and play. The man felt so calm – like he never did before. _

_"Daddy, daddy, can we go outside to play?" his daughter asked. A little boy came up behind her. _

_"Yes, daddy. You promised and we were kind the whole day." He put up the same look he had perfected as a child. The father grinned. _

_"Okay, you can go." Chris smiled and kissed his children on their heads and ruffled their hair. His children giggled and ran out. _

_"Hi sweetie," Cat kissed him on his lips. "How are you feeling? On this special day?"_

_He looked up confused. "What do you mean?" he questioned, but was shocked as Stephanie appeared behind her little sister, dressed in black. Two boys were running through the house and stopped in front of him. _

_"Uncle Chris, can we play with our cousins outside?" The brunette looked at them and nodded. The next second they were out and the witch tried to understand what was going on. _

_"Where's Wyatt? What happened to him?" were his only questions. _

_Stephanie's gaze locked with his and he had to steady himself if he doesn't want to break down. _

_And then he looked at Alpha again. _

_END OF VISION/ PREMONITION_

The half Elder took immediately his hands away. This couldn't be true. A life without Wyatt – unthinkable and not going to happen anytime soon. "What happened with Wyatt? I need to know!"

Alpha stepped closer to him, but the boy took a step backwards. "Your older brother died saving and protecting you. It was a phony attempt, anyway."

Chris tried to process all. "From what?" he yelled. Intensifying his look on the Avatar he soon realized what the man was hiding. "He died saving me from you, isn't it? What do you want from me?"

"You already know that, Chris. Is Wyatt still your number one priority?" Alpha responded knowingly.

"Of course. He's my brother! What do you expect? In that case I'm not following in your stupid circle," Chris said and wanted to orb away but didn't succeed. Again.

"I'm sorry, but you're leaving us no other choice, my boy." The Avatar took a hold on the brunette and forced him to turn around. "One question I still have for you: Why are you protecting Wyatt so fiercely? He's your older brother who should be out to protect you!" He tapped Chris on his chest, waiting for the already known answer.

"We protect each other! No matter what timeline we are in. So cut that crap!" The boy tried to get away but it was useless. "Let go of me! Where do you want to hide me, anyway?"

"In a place where no one could and would find you. It's like you're frozen in time." The moment he'd said the leading Avatar stepped back in the crowd.

All Avatars surrounded the young witch and talked in a language he didn't recognize. Yet, it was strangely spoken and some kind of field came closer to him. It enclosed Chris fully and suddenly he was frozen.

Alpha once again stepped to him. "It's your own fault, Christopher. What did the Source say, just before he died? Ah yes. If one falls, the other follows." He touched the frozen boy. "We'll just keep waiting for Wyatt then!" With a wave of his hand he sent the young witch away, to a place in the darkness.

Chris felt helpless. Like never before. What could he do to warn Wyatt? There was nothing or yet a chance – through their sibling bond? It was worth a shot. He concentrated hard enough and hoped it'd work.

The Avatars, on the other hand, prepared all for a new arrival. The Twice-Blessed. Alpha spoke up, "Prepare all for Wyatt. He needs to be persuaded. Full length. We all know how much he loves his little brother."

All Avatars grinned and waited for their next victim.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

The blond youth looked at his parents, trying to figure out what was happening in front of him. And to his little brother. Their normally strong connection was weakening ever so fast. Something would or had already happen to Chris.

"Okay tell me, how can I defeat them? Because I want my brother back. Like yesterday," he shouted.

Piper and Leo exchanged worried looks. "Son, listen to me! The Avatars know how to play on your deepest wishes, but also fears. There's no way to defeat them," the father explained.

His mother added, "It was hard for us then. We had to conspire with a demon. To break through the Avatars' spell laid on us." She cried a few tears. "There was no other way."

"And how did you break it?" the eldest son wanted to know. "I need to know all if I free Chris from them. Somehow."

The former Elder cleared his throat. "You know already that they got me when I was at my most vulnerable point in life. Loosing your little brother like that." The man sniffled a bit and tried in vain to hold back the tears. "Anyway, all they wanted was my powers."

Piper took her husband's hand in hers. "Wyatt, you should know it was their first attempt. At home I was attacked – by Barbas who wanted to steal my baby but didn't succeed as we both were Hindu gods at the time."

"Barbas wanted to steal the baby, I mean Chris? Why?"

Leo looked at his eldest. "He did it full knowing it'd send me over the edge as I already lost his future self. My wild guess is now the Avatars helped him as well. Playing us out, so I killed another Elder. Beside Gideon."

Wyatt's temper was growing thin. You could see it as he tapped his foot impatiently and narrowed his blue eyes dangerously. The older brother wanted only relevant information.

"OK, OK. You won. They even convinced us, so we combined our powers to create Utopia," the mother continued. "It was all vain sunshine as we thought. But there was a price for it."

"What price?" The boy looked over his parents as they looked at each other. "What happened?" he asked confused.

"They killed each who started a conflict and killed them. So your father conspired with Zankou and they filed out a plan," the mother said with tears in her eyes.

"I fought some demons and they removed me, but what happened then I don't know. Phoebe got a message from me."

Piper cried harder. "You and your brother were crying so hard, because you'd lost your daddy. Phoebe told me I should listen to your cries as the Avatars couldn't manipulate little children. All I wanted was your Dad back."

"And how now?" Wyatt asked.

"As reunited Charmed Ones, along with Zankou, we orbed to the Avatars' lair and demanded our world back. Just as it was before. What they did and left us for good." Piper looked at her blond boy who was deep in thought. "Wyatt?"

Leo's gaze was fixated on his son as well. Something might happen. Something bad, really bad. "Son, what's in your mind?"

The Twice-Blessed didn't answer. Only walked past them, heading to his old room. He had to sort out his thoughts, regarding all information about the Avatars as well as the fate of his little brother.

Once again the couple shared a worried look and both followed their son upstairs. They found him in the boys' old room – crying, feeling helpless what were their own feelings. Piper and Leo felt the same way but didn't know how to help their son. Both of them, actually.

"How can I face someone so powerful? Alone? We always did everything together!" Wyatt tried unsuccessfully to stop the tears. "The Source has managed it before. To separate us, but why now are they doing it again?"

The eldest Charmed One only ran over to her boy and took him in her arms. Trying to comfort him and she looked to her husband, with tears in her eyes. Hoping, he had the answers – to find their youngest child and to fight the Avatars. Again.

Leo sighed. He saw the hopeful looks on both his wife and son's faces and knew he had to encourage them. "Listen son. You know that there is no stronger bond than between you both. Your destinies are linked."

"I know," the boy sniffled. "But what can I do, Dad? One of us is always in danger! Never would be there a time when's peace."

"Wyatt, please," Piper cut in. "I felt the same over my years as a Charmed One. The only peace I found was in your father and later in my sons. You both. You were, are and will always be my rocks. My three men."

"But one of them is missing!" the son replied sadly.

"That unfortunately is a fact, but we're getting him back. It's a promise. We'll work together this time," the mother stated firmly. As her remaining men wanted to protest she just added, "No backtalk! I'm serious. We're facing them as a family."

Her husband laughed a bit and shook his head at her attitude. This would always be the same – in any timeline.

Her eldest just looked at her. "Mom, you never change." Then he hugged her unexpected. "Thanks, Mom. This actually helps me and I'm ready for a fight now."

"That was my intention." With that being said there was a kiss on the boy's cheeks.

"Mom!" the said boy protested but smiled.

Leo let out a low chuckle. The boys and their mother was a history itself and it was good that all had worked out. Thanks to his youngest who was being held captive by the Avatars. What was he facing right now and where, above all.

"Dad?" Wyatt asked afraid. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He looked at his wife and eldest son. "Let's find your brother now, shall we?"

"Agreed," mother and son said at the same time.

Wyatt took his parents' hands and the three of them orbed away. To his surprise there was a pull in a direction all didn't expect. Heaven.

* * *

><p><em>UP THERE<em>

"Whoa," came two surprised voices as they looked around. Only one felt okay and he smiled.

"Why are we here?" Piper questioned. "I thought mortals were not allowed up here. Leo?"

"No idea, but thought the same as you. Must be a special circumstance," Leo only guessed.

"You're right, Leo," Gajus said as he appeared, along with Kevin. "We're sorry. We just saw no other choice, so we steady you both here. So we directed your orbs to us."

"Thanks. And what for?" the mother asked.

"Christopher. And the Avatars, again," Gajus continued. "You see Alpha always follows a special goal, already more than 20 years ago."

"Which is?" Leo wanted to know. His gaze followed Gajus' to his son. "Oh no. My boys!"

"Yes, your sons. They already know then what powers your boys would held in the future, so ...," Kevin explained but trailed off at the end.

"They waited until they received all. Meaning full grown." The father needed to sit down and his wife did the same. Out of nowhere a couch appeared.

The Twice-Blessed spoke up for the first time. "Okay, we're grown now, but the Avatars have already my little brother. So what can I do to get him back?" he yelled.

"We do know that fact, but we've just wanted to give all information about them." Gajus gestured Wyatt to come closer. The boy looked confused, yet the transfer happened very quick.

"Thanks," the blond grinned. "Is it okay if we go now and face them? I think it's time we hear the answers ourselves from them!"

"You're right son." Leo stood up and laid a hand on his shoulder for agreement.

On the other side Piper did the same. "We're ready to go now, Wy."

Again, orbs filtered through the spaces. To the Avatars.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Shall I go on? Let me know, please!<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	3. Hidden Goals

Another new chapter for you. Hoping to see some reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong>3. Hidden Goals<strong>

_OR HOW TO MAKE A FATHER FURIOUS_

_A DARK PLACE_

Orbs lightened up the dark room and Alpha turned around smiling. Though his smile was sinister and he had expecting them – sooner or later. So the Avatar greeted the family, "Hello Halliwells. So nice seeing you again, Leo!"

"Hello Alpha. Where's my son?" the former Elder asked.

"But at first I want some answers," Wyatt cut in. He clenched his fists angrily and couldn't wait to use them.

"He's right. We now want to know your real intentions to create Utopia 20 years ago andwhy were you after Leo?" the mother demanded. Though she was dreading the answer already.

"Alright. You won, but we should sit down. It's better and comfortable." Alpha gestured to the three of them and created with that a couch and a chair. As well as one for himself.

"OK, start from the beginning. Why were you after my Dad? He was vulnerable back then," the son stated, but deep down he just wanted to know where his baby brother was.

"We knew that losing his youngest son, or just a version of him, would always make a person, especially your father, open for new ways. Your dad was shaken to the core. Dealing with all that," his opposite replied.

"You used his grief and ours to accomplish your foolish goals!" Piper yelled. "How dare you!"

"But it was also your desire to lead a normal life, wasn't it, Piper?"

The woman looked away. She knew he had gotten to her as it was known fact that she more than anyone else wanted a normal life.

"The Elders said you were already there after my sons," Leo continued asking. "Is that true? And why? They were too young and still are."

Alpha smiled at the three. "Yes. That's true, but as you said it they were too young yet. At this time you and the Charmed Ones were the most powerful beings on earth. Oh I know the boys were already born, yet not full in their powers, especially Chris."

"I cannot believe that," Piper muttered. "You did know which buttons to press, right? And then you used all that knowledge to your advantage." She spit the last sentence and looked at the man.

He only smiled. To confirm her suspicions and made them all angry with just that move.

"Bastard!" the Twice-Blessed shouted and stood up, ready to fight. The parents reacted immediately by grabbing their eldest and trying to calm him down. Until now in vain.

"Wyatt, calm yourself! It's not helping the situation right now," Leo tried and saw his son giving him a desperate look.

"He has Chris, Dad! I want him back right now!" The Twice-Blessed was more desperate than ever before, but his parents held the same gazes as well.

"You want to see him?" The family nodded. "Well, here's your chance, but he'll be gone in the next second again." He waved his hand and the frozen Chris appeared.

Piper, Leo and Wyatt were in shock. All their normal body functions stopped – for just a moment. Then the Avatar waved his hand again and their son and brother was gone. Again, and the tears started to fall.

"What did you do to him?" the older brother started to ask, though his vision was still blurred.

"Just gave him a glimpse of the future," Alpha answered. His gaze was focused on Wyatt. "He's someone who never really change, you know."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked confused.

"You only need to remember, Leo. Take a look at your own history," Alpha replied.

Mother and son were confused, but in Leo it clicked somehow.

"He wanted to prevent something happen to Wyatt, right? For Chris his brother would always be his priority number one. Now what did you show him exactly?"

The Avatar didn't answer and watched the reaction of the mother and brother. To this simple question.

"Answer him!" Wyatt demanded.

Alpha only smiled. "Sorry, Halliwells. I won't do it, but I beg to leave this place now. I promise, we'll see each again soon enough."

The Twice-Blessed barely accepted and took the hint. He grabbed his parents' hands and orbed away. Not before saying, "Don't worry. I'll hold you to it."

"I'm sure of it, son." Alpha turned to the Avatars. "Prepare something really special for the Twice-Blessed witch. Eventually we'll have to get involved their girlfriends."

His companions nodded and started their work. It was good they could hide their place very well, so no one was able to break in. Even the most powerful witch on earth and they had already his little brother. His weakness.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

As soon as they were back the son let go of his parents and ran to their childhood room, closing and locking himself from the world. There he broke down and cried helplessly like a baby. He wanted to talk to nobody at that moment and wallowed in memories of himself and his little brother.

The father tried to do the same but was stopped by his wife. He needed time to think and saw behind Piper the girlfriends of his boys who looked confused and like they had been crying for hours.

"Piper, Leo, what happened? Where's Wyatt?" Stephanie asked and held her little sister tightly who still cried.

"We met and spoke to them. They have Chris but won't release him. Now they're waiting for Wyatt, trying to free his little brother. I'm sure the Avatars will make traps either for you and Wyatt," Piper explained while she held Leo back.

"What can we do, Mrs H.?" Cat questioned shyly.

"Try to bring Wyatt out of his shell! Maybe he's now eager to speak to you, Steph. Take Catherine with you," Piper suggested. "I need to talk with Leo. He needs me now."

"Okay, Mrs H. We'll do our best." The sisters walked up the stairs while the Charmed One guided her husband to the conservatory.

"Leo please. You can't shut me out! He's my son, too. Please talk to me!"

Reluctantly the man nodded and sat down on the couch. His wife followed and took his hand in hers. She waited for him to start – to talk about what's bothering him since that visit.

* * *

><p><em>MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS<em>

Stephanie knocked at the door. "Wyatt, let us in. You cannot shut us out! Please." The older sister looked at the younger one who was close to a breakdown. "We love Chris, too. Cat and me miss him as much as you do."

The knocking continued. Wyatt covered his ears till he couldn't take it anymore. So he stood up, wiped his tears away and opened the door. "Okay, come in. But it could take a while."

"We've got enough time. So tell us what's in your mind." Both girls smiled encouragingly and coaxed one out of the blond with that.

The three of them sat down on the floor, cross-legged and the sisters waited for Wyatt to begin. Some stories of the Halliwells they had already heard of but some was still hidden.

"What do you know about our past?" the Twice-Blessed asked suddenly. "It's important for understanding our relationship."

"The main parts, I think." His girlfriend answered bewildered. "That there were originally four sisters, Prue dieing, the history of Cole Turner aka Belthazar and ..."

"... and a random whitelighter from the future, Magic School, the Avatars and the last battle," her sister Catherine added.

Wyatt nodded. "You see the random whitelighter from the future was ... is my little brother Chris. He came back to save me from turning evil." Tears started to blur his vision.

Stephanie laid an arm on his leg. "What happened to Chris ... before he was born, right?" She swallowed hard and looked at her little sister.

Catherine thought she couldn't handle anything anymore. Tears were falling down her cheeks. More stories about their past were interesting, yet she only wanted Chris back. She missed him terribly.

"You see he was murdered back then. By Gideon. Right before he was actually born," the blond man continued.

"How do you know that?" both sisters asked.

"They share a body. The other one's soul came to my Chris on his 23rd birthday."

"Oh," was their only reply.

Wyatt smiled reminiscent. "You know his first word was my name. Well, a form of it. Surely, he named Mom and Dad with 'Mama' and 'Dada', but still. My name was his first real spoken word."

"Why's that?" the elder sister questioned further. She took her sister in her lap and comforted her while the younger one cried harder.

"As children we spent a lot of time at Grandpa's. Mom was busy fighting demons and Dad was gone for a while ..."

_FLASHBACK_

_Little Wyatt and Chris sat together on the floor in a room at their Grandpa's apartment. His little brother was closer to their daddy than to mommy, but daddy was gone now. He didn't understand it but his brother somehow knew who was who. _

_Little Christopher looked up at his older brother. He loved and adored him but recognized his mommy and daddy. Daddy he missed now, so his older brother was his role model now. _

_"Wy...net" came his whisper and the little brunette smiled mischievously. _

_"What?" asked the blond toddler confused. "What did you say, Chris?"_

_"Wy-net," he repeated. "You – Wy-net, me – Kwis." He pointed this out by showing to Wyatt and himself. _

_The little Twice-Blessed looked proudly at his baby brother. "Good Chris. Very good." He kissed him on his cheek and took him in his arms. _

_The little half Elder felt happy, yet a bit sad. "Wy-net, where's Dada? Miss him." _

_"I know. So do I," Wyatt replied. "Mommy will get him back. I promise." _

_"Really?"_

_He nodded and noticed how his little brother slowly fell asleep in his lap. Soon Wyatt followed his brother and so Victor found his grandsons a little later. The grandfather took them in their cribs while he smiled proudly._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The sisters were crying by now more. So was Wyatt. "I can't live and function without him. I need him more than I would ever admit."

"I can fully understand," Stephanie said. "Without my family I'd feel also lost. Let us help you!"

"Please," Cat begged. She looked at Wyatt pleadingly.

The Twice-Blessed shook his head. "I can't. What if anything happens to you! I won't allow it and Chris would kill me if Catherine dies! That goes for you as well, Steph!"

"We're witches! Just like you!" Stephanie protested loudly.

"But you've got only defensive powers ..."

"... which are also helpful battling demons!"

The man looked at his girlfriend and her sister. He sighed. "Okay, but do what I say. I can't protect you if you don't follow my orders. First we do some research!"

The women nodded and the three walked to the attic. Later they gathered the parents and went to Magic School.

* * *

><p><em>CONSERVATORY<em>

"Leo, please speak to me," Piper pleaded. "I'm your wife! So let me help you!"

The man looked at the woman. She had sorrow and and worry written over her features. Basically both wanted the same – their youngest son back. "I can't. All this revelation from the Avatars was too much. You don't understand."

"Last time I helped you. Losing Chris was hard for all of us. Everybody was hurt."

"You weren't there as he died. And then to look at the same man as a baby," Leo explained. "You were busy fighting with demons and I had to take care of the boys."

"So you're saying I abonded my children? How can you say that! I love them," she yelled.

"Only as toddlers. Especially Chris. Tell me who of us wanted to cancel his first birthday party, huh?" he shouted back. "Did you love him then?"

The mother looked away. Her husband had hit a nerve. She felt guilty for the way she had treated her baby boy. "I loved and love him. I know I made mistakes in the past, but we're in the present now."

"You made it up to him, but it's hard to forget. I know we all didn't mean to. Chris sacrificed his life for this family and that's how we repay him?"

"Leo please!" Piper pleaded. "We'll have to concentrate on the Here and Now. The Avatars got him. We cannot talk about the mistakes of the past!"

"I know," he quietly said.

"So. Any ideas? I want him back as much as you do, but it's time to work on a plan!"

The father looked at his wife. Now she radiated off a determination which inherited his boy also. "Wyatt is our only chance. Their brotherly bond is the strongest power on earth. We'll have to rely on Wyatt from now on."

The Charmed One accepted and as if on cue Wyatt came by with the girls. They were on the way to Magic School.

"Can we come with you?" Leo asked. "We both need to do something."

"But no shouting," Wyatt scowled. "We heard you. After we'll return and have Chris back a discussion would be necessary. Understood?"

The girls tried unsuccessfully to hide their laughter as the parents gave them a hard glare but nodded at their eldest.

"Okay, let's go!" Stephanie said as her boyfriend created the door on the staircase. All walked through.

* * *

><p><em>MAGIC SCHOOL<em>

The family walked down the hallways. All was time-honored here, though the school was not founded so long ago. Just one century or so. It was better not to think about it right now, only at the task at hand.

Leo was reminded on his days back here as the headmaster as well as teacher. He'd fun teaching his boys, nieces and nephew. These days were long gone and he sighed.

"Hello Halliwells and Whitmans, Leo!" an Elder who worked here greeted them. He noticed the missing member. "Where's Christopher?"

"In the hands of the Avatars," Piper said. "Yes, they're back. He's in a dimension."

"What dimension?"

"One outside time and he's frozen. They showed him something and he fought back, of course," Leo hurried to explain. "And now we want to research about dimensions here."

The Elder nodded. "Okay, I'll ask 'Up There' if they know something as well. Could be helpful for your information."

"Oh please," snorted Wyatt and his mother agreed.

"Anyway, I'll do it!" The Elder orbed away. What he found 'Up There' was something he didn't expect.

Despite the little interruption the family continued their way to the library. They founded the needed section and each grabbed some books. All sat down on tables and chairs reading.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Interesting way to see why the Avatars came back at that time. lol I'm always full of surprises! :D<p>

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	4. Nasty Discoveries

Another new chapter for you. Hoping to see some reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong><span>4. Nasty Discoveries<span>**

_UP THERE_

The Elder who just arrived from Magic School looked around the white marbles and saw scorch marks everywhere. His jaw dropped and left him without any words. To his surprise he saw none of his colleagues but one Avatar waiting for him.

"Welcome. I see you're looking for your colleagues," Alpha greeted. "We prisoned them."

"What? Why?" came the following questions.

"So you won't be able to free Christopher Halliwell. And help his family as well."

The Elder was in shock. This couldn't be happening at all. "Why are you doing this? Chris is very important for the magical community. It doesn't make any sense."

"Oh, that's what you're thinking. But there's more behind your useless concepts of good and evil what will only lead to an endless fight with no winner at all."

The Elder named Otis shook his head. Something like Utopia would and could never work in the human world. "Therefore are existing powerful witches like the Halliwells. They balance the fight."

"But would never find peace," Alpha contradicted. "This discussion we also led with Leo and the Halliwells before. So there's no need anymore."

"And what can I do now?" Otis asked.

"You can either gather your other colleagues elsewhere or might help the Charmed Ones more. To free their son."

He looked at the man in black. "We defeated you once before. So we can do it again," Otis pointed out. He could never let them win, again.

Alpha walked over and looked intensely at the Elder. "No, my friend. You as the Elders never defeated us. The Charmed Ones, Leo and Zankou did. You just sat high on your clouds and let others fight. As I remember correctly, one of you killed Leo's youngest son, a version of him nonetheless. So what'd you say now?"

The Elder remained silent. This was the one black spot on their most clean record, but what could he do? The Avatar knew their weak points.

"See, you can't answer. So it's pointless to discuss any further. I'd beg you to leave now, but we'll see again. Soon." Alpha smiled knowingly.

Once again Otis looked at the man in black. At this point in the battle it was useless, so he'd orb back to Magic School and help the family in their research. One question was left.

"Where can we look for the boy?" The Avatar looked up a bit confused. "We just need a clue where we can search for him. It'd be fair."

The man again smiled. "OK, a little clue. He's elsewhere, frozen in a bubble. But not for long anymore and then he'd be surprised. Very."

This caught the Elder's attention. "What do you mean? What will Christopher face?"

"We had an agreement, yet you dare to ask more questions?" Alpha declared. "I beg you to leave now. If you don't want to end like your colleagues."

Otis reluctantly left the place what was normally associated with peace and calm. Only once it had been disturbed. By the Titans and all were saved by Leo and Chris who had made his father an Elder. So they had debts to pay – a lot of them, actually and the Elder orbed away.

The Avatar had accomplished another goal. With the help of his following they had prisoned all Elders who were 'Up There'. Somewhere in their own sanctuary, hidden and prisoned. This was done, but there were more magical creatures out there.

His next stop had to be the Underworld. To find a new enemy for the brothers after they were gone and to maybe kill friends of the family. Close friends, but this was against their own morals. It was time to thin out some demons. So he left this place in his own transport way.

It took a long time before there was activity again.

* * *

><p><em>MAGIC SCHOOL<em>

A loud thump was heard. Shortly followed by a crying what startled the reading family. In any way all felt the same and they heard as he slid down the board.

"What can I do? It's useless," Wyatt whispered. "I want my brother back." His crying intensified and the boy laid his head on his knees.

"Wyatt, you can't give up," Stephanie said encouragingly. "Your brother is relying on you now. He's waiting."

"I know," came his short whisper.

"Please Wy. Bring him back to me," Catherine told in tears. "We all need him, but you are our only link to him."

Leo looked up. Abruptly he stood up and gave Cat a short kiss on her forehead. "You're a genius. The link between the boys!"

"What do you mean?" Piper asked confused.

"Remember what Grams said as she saved Chris. His and Wyatt's destiny are linked and their bond is stronger than anything else. It's our only way!"

Whatever anyone wanted to say was cut off as the Elder from before raced in. He was in sweat and out of breath. This could only mean something really bad had happened 'Up There'.

"What's going on?" Leo questioned. "Shouldn't you be by the others?"

"I was," the Elder snapped back. "But I met the Avatars there. They prisoned all Elders who'd been in the Heavens."

"WHAT?" came five incredulous voices.

"It's true. I'm not lying," the Elder continued. "My name's Otis, by the way."

The parents and their close relatives sat down again, though they hadn't even noticed standing up. Now all the hope they had before was vanished in the next second. Just barely all noticed how Wyatt's crying grew louder and the frustration was felt.

"What can we do?" came the son's faint whisper. "They cut out all our bases of research."

Stephanie and Catherine looked at all just as helpless and frustrated. "Is there any chance for us at all?" the older sister said quietly while the younger one sobbed totally upset.

"Leo. Tell me please! Can we get him back?" the wife pleaded. She couldn't lose her baby all over again.

But the father was in his own world. The wheels in his head were racing – catching up with everything he's heard so far. He knew there was a solution, so they just had to find it.

"Leo!" Piper called out again.

"Sorry. Zoned out. What did you ask?"

The woman let out a frustrated breath. "I did ask if we can get our son back from the Avatars?"

"I think we do. With Wyatt. Their link is our best way to get something," Leo demanded from all. He looked to the Elder who still rather looked nervous. "Are you hiding something from us? We need to know."

All looked to him and Otis felt scrutinized from all eyes. "I see. Alpha said something about Chris that made me afraid. For what he might face."

"What makes you say that?" whispered the Twice-Blessed. His eyes were blood-shot. "He's strong. Stronger than anyone else."

"What did Alpha say?" the father wanted to know and felt his wife beside him. In family cases they would think and do alike.

"He'd only said that Chris would be very surprised whenever his frozen status would be neutralized," Otis explained. "I've got the feeling there's something more behind it."

All understood but were worried about their loved one. "Will you help us?" asked Catherine for all of them. "You know Magic School and some legends, don't you? Please, help us!" she pleaded heartbreakingly.

"That was my full intention by coming back here," Otis confirmed smiling.

All nodded and smiled a bit in return before they went back to their original task. Reading books to gather information but Leo wouldn't lose his thoughts about his sons' brotherly bond.

"Otis, can I ask you something what bothers me," he asked. The Elder nodded. "Is our only way maybe their bond?"

Suddenly the man was lost in thoughts. He knew the Charmed Ones had had a strong bond, but the next generation was and is definitely stronger. "You might be right, Leo. It's our only chance. By now." He looked to the blond. "Are you ready yet, Wyatt?"

"Do I have a choice?" he sighed dramatically. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

The parents, girlfriends and Elder gave him encouraging smiles, but the advice came from his father. As usually. "Concentrate yourself only on your little brother. Chris is your one and only thought in your mind. Got it?"

"Yes Dad," the son grumbled and sat down cross-legged on the floor. Clearing his mind the older brother concentrated on his younger one. And all of a sudden he was stiff as a board.

* * *

><p><em>TELEPATHIC PLACE<em>

_"Chris, can you hear me? Are you here?" The blond looked around the dark place. It was a bit frightening, even for him. "Chris, c'mon. I know you can feel me." Shiver ran down his spine and he trembled. _

_"Wyatt?" came a distant, unbelieving voice. A short time later the body to the voice came into view. "Wyatt!" And then he ran. _

_The Twice-Blessed turned around and smiled. Soon he felt his baby brother hug him so tightly that he was nearly suffocated. Then the questions flew from the younger boy. _

_"What's going on? I felt something strange before. How are Mom and Dad? The girls? Tell me!" _

_"Whoa, slow down," Wyatt demanded. "Mom and Dad are fine, though I think they start fighting." _

_"What? Why?" the brunette wanted to know. _

_"Just some things of your childhood what you barely remember, I guess. Don't worry, I'll take care of it, okay?" _

_The half Elder nodded. "The girls?" _

_"They're supporting each other. And us as well. Cat misses you terribly and cries most of the time, but Steph helps her." Then he finally caught up what his brother had said earlier. "What did you mean by saying you felt something strange?" _

_"I can't explain exactly. It'd just felt strange. Maybe my sixth sense." The younger boy shrugged and let himself fall in his older brother's lap. He was happy. _

_Wyatt remained silent. Inside he felt an immense proud of his baby brother whose powers were obviously still growing. In trance he laid his arms around the boy and both enjoyed their togetherness for the time being. _

_All of a sudden the situation changed. Green eyes locked with blue ones as his body slowly faded away. _

_"Chris, what's happening with you?" the blond asked afraid. This couldn't be true. _

_"As if I had all the answers," the brunette sighed half visible. "I guess my frozen bubble had been broken and ... oh no!"_

_"What? Tell me, Chris!"_

_"I cannot believe he's back! What's impossible," he muttered absently. "Get away from me!" were his last words before he was gone. Again. _

_"Chris?" came an anxious last question from Wyatt. Then he was back._

_OUT OF TELEPATHIC PLACE_

* * *

><p>Opening his blue eyes the Twice-Blessed was met with five concerned gazes upon him. All his senses were still somewhere else.<p>

"Wyatt," his father began. "You said 'Chris' at the end. Did you speak to him?" The old man didn't receive a reply. "Wyatt?"

Still the son said nothing what worried the people around him. He knew he had to tell them but found himself unable to.

There was a silence in the room what threatened to suffocate them all.

* * *

><p><em>ANYWHERE<em>

Frozen had been its advantage and the half Elder was happy to speak with his older brother. Though only short-lived when his bubble broke and he saw someone who should have been dead.

"I cannot believe he's back! What's impossible," he muttered. "Get away from me!"

"Hello Christopher! Long time, no see," his opposite greeted him. "You can't run away from me."

"I can try!" the boy yelled and started to run. But in every direction he turned his opposite was waiting for him.

"I told you, you can't escape me, son," the voice said in a spooky tone.

Recognizing this the brunette sat down on what's like a couch. His opposite followed and for a few minutes it was silent.

"So how come you're back? I thought my aunts killed you when I was a baby?" Chris asked. To his surprise the man answered him.

"The Avatars played foul tricks on your father and me. As your aunts killed me, one of them saved some of my ashes and then put me in here," the demon revealed.

"What for?"

"Actually, since you've come here I'd say to play on your fears – to gather information for the men in black here," his opposite declared by playing with his fingers.

"Then why are we sitting here like old school buddies who haven't seen each other in a long time?"

"No idea, but my gut feeling tells me you already have lived all your fears out. More than once."

The brunette agreed. "The Avatars were defeated by the Charmed Ones and Zankou last time. Good and evil together."

"So you're suggesting we should work together. To get rid of the Avatars for good? Mmhh. Sounds interesting," the demon spoke.

"Would be a new perspective of life for you. Helping someone instead of feeding on their fears?" the boy offered.

"You're kidding me, right? My reputation speaks for me! As well as my name! What would the demons say when they'll hear I work with my arch enemy?"

The boy sighed. "You're hopeless, you know that? It's time for a change. I can fulfill all your wishes. As long as you'll leave my family alone. And also our future offspring! Deal?"

The demon scrutinized his young opposite. He should have known that the young man could choose good words – to get anyone work with him. Does he have a choice? Not really, considering his powerful opposite and his more powerful older brother. He wouldn't want to face them now as adults, would he?

"Okay, you got your deal. So what do we do now? It's a bit dark here, don't you think?" He showed in the darkness.

"You want some lights? Here," he said and threw some orbs in the air what remained there. "Okay, let's discuss a few things before we carry out our plan."

Now the demon sighed. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. The demon of Fear working with the Halliwells, his arch enemy for a very long time. But the Avatars are a threat to the Underworld as well.

Chris couldn't believe it. He'd managed Barbas to work with him. Wow, definitely a magical history point. The Avatars would fear them.

Both put their heads together**_._**

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>I take it you didn't think I would do that! Again, full of surprises. Bad, bad me! LOL<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	5. A strange twist of fate

Another new chapter for you. Hoping to see some reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong><span>5. A strange twist of fate<span>**

_MAGIC SCHOOL_

"Why can't he answer us?" shouted Piper and then in a whisper she added, "We need him to find Chris. I can't lose him. Again and again."

"Maybe there was something or someone Chris might have seen what made him step back from Wyatt," Leo countered and went quietly on, "I feel the same like you, Piper. You know that."

There was a thick silence in the room which was interrupted by a calm voice. "Would you two please stop fighting? We need to focus on my little brother who's facing someone he knew. So you mind helping me to find out who?"

The Whitman sisters stepped back slowly. The older one still held her younger sister but with growing concern at the Halliwells. They would distance from each other – soon. She decided to go on a distance as well, with her sister.

"Wyatt, I'll go back to my parents. Till you all have calmed down! Your behavior is not helping either Chris or us! Think about it and call us when you're ready!"

With that Stephanie took Catherine, turned around and left Magic School. It was for her own good as well as her baby sister. This would all give them time to think.

Stunned the Twice-Blessed looked after them. Inside he knew she was right and it was the best for all of them. So his gaze wandered back to his parents and their shocked faces upon him. And suddenly he felt nervous and uncomfortable.

Both mother and father saw the desperate face of their eldest. Barely they had also registered that the boys' girlfriends had left – for their own sakes. Piper and Leo sighed knowing their children had grown wiser than they are right now.

"OK, son. What did Chris say before you lost contact?" Leo asked. He couldn't speak the words 'vanish' or 'fade away', because the man couldn't forget how his baby boy once died.

The blond sighed. "I think he saw someone from the past, because he said 'it's not possible' as well as 'you're supposed to be dead'. Confusing were also his feelings."

"What do you mean?" asked his mother. Her gut feeling was shouting at her that something wasn't right.

"Yeah, well, he seemed to be ... afraid?" Blue eyes looked at his parents hopefully but only saw more thrilled.

"Can't be," his father muttered. "He's dead! Not alive! No, no, no. Why are you doing this to me?" His last words were screamed towards heaven.

Piper, on the other hand, was in shock. Her body wouldn't cooperate with her mind. She saw the concerned gazes of her husband and eldest but everything she tried to say died in her throat. Only a whisper came out, "Barbas!"

Now it was Wyatt's turn to look confused. "Barbas? Who's Barbas and what's he doing with my little brother?" He wanted to see Chris immediately and help him.

Leo walked over to his wife to comfort her. He kissed her on her hair before answering his son, "Barbas is the demon of Fear who tried to kill the Charmed Ones countless times. He was vanquished every time but escaped hell as well. He's feeding on fears!" His son's eyes widened. "Don't worry. I think Chris will find a way to escape his wrath!"

"You think?" Piper yelled. "Barbas is our arch enemy since forever. Chris still has fears." Tears ran over her cheeks. "I want my baby back!"

Wyatt took his mother in his arms. "Mom, Chris is resourceful. He'll find a way out. You know him, your son. Longer than anyone else! Beside Dad, of course."

Piper smiled again and kissed her son on his cheek, her husband on his lips. They gave her hope that her baby boy was still alive out there.

Suddenly there was a bright light and all eyes turned expectantly to it. In front of them were standing two persons.

* * *

><p><em>UNDERWORLD<em>

Alpha reformed in a place he hated. Though the Avatar needed to be here – for the future when they themselves wouldn't be here anymore. With his abilities he searched for the greatest power around.

Demons who stood in his way were simply vanquished with fire out of his eyes. His way led him to a coven with upper level demons. A mix of all kind, but the Avatar only needed a leader and a few of his minions.

"Hello my friends," he greeted them and all backed away afraid. "Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you. I just want to offer you a truce."

The demons looked stunned at each other until a warlock stepped forward. Acting as their leader. "What offer would an Avatar bring to us demons? It'd only mean suicide for us, don't you think?"

Alpha smiled mischievously. "Why do you think that? I'd give you enough power to survive ... against the Halliwell brothers ..."

"Halliwells? Are you nuts? We're not going against them! Though you'd give us power."

"Not both, only one of them would come down here. It's in his nature to save everyone, especially his brother," the man in black explained.

"And which one?" the warlock wanted to know. "We'll need to be prepared, just in case." All nodded in agreement. "What kind of power would we receive? Out of curiosity, you know."

"All in time, but now. Form a circle and I'll give the warlock the power he needs." Alpha hold out his hands to send him the power. The others remained silent. "When it's time you'll receive a telepathic message from me. But now I'll prepare all for you." With that he vanished from their view_.  
><em>

The warlock, three darklighters and shapeshifters shrugged helplessly but waited for their call. This could actually be fun.

* * *

><p><em>ANYWHERE – 10 MINUTES EARLIER<em>

"Okay, let me get this straight," Barbas said to confirm this theory. "To defeat these Avatars good and evil have to work together?" He looked at the young man for an answer.

He nodded. "Last time it was the Charmed Ones and Zankou. Now, it'd be you and the Halliwell brothers. You don't want to lose your powers again, do you? I know you, Barbas."

"Mmh. You know how to speak to get someone to work with you. I agreed before to our deal. But tell me my friend: Are you ready to face your mother's war path? She doesn't like me!"

The brunette sighed. He knew his mother twice so well, especially when it went to this particular demon. "For the time being I am. I know our family history with you, but for now I'll protect you from her."

"You're so brave, Christopher. But it's time to get out of here. Where's your family right now?"

The boy closed his eyes and sensed for them. "Magic School. Discussing theories on how to bring me back, but still the Avatars are out there. I don't know their purpose or goal in this time ... yet."

"I see, but let's go. I'm eager to face an angry Piper Halliwell and her family. Ready?" The demon of Fear looked at his young opponent with an apprehensive gaze.

"Fine. Let's go and follow my lead! Magic School is still protected against evil."

Reluctantly and with a bit of disgust both men let slip their hands together and orbed out of the Nothing to a protected place what let them in as an orb of bright light.

They were met with three stunned gazes, but one was furious. Incredibly furious. It was the one of Piper Halliwell.

* * *

><p><em>MAGIC SCHOOL<em>

The mother couldn't believe her eyes. Her baby boy returned with the family's arch enemy, Barbas. He had tried to kill them so many times, but now it was different. Going against the Avatars was only possible with both good and evil.

"Okay, Barbas. Welcome back! So how come you came back once again in my life?" Piper asked sarcastically. Her gut told her it was the same way with Zankou, but now Barbas. It was the only way to defeat these men in black.

"I think you know, Piper." The demon looked at her and smirked. "I made a deal with Christopher and I intend to hold it." He turned to the brunette. "I'll see if I can find out something in the Underworld. Call me if you need me." With that he shimmered away and left the Halliwells alone.

The mother turned to her baby boy. One side of her was filled with relief, the other was reminded of her manipulating whitelighter more than 20 years ago. "Anything to say, Chris?"

The half Elder looked at the Twice-Blessed for help but he only laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I know you hate Barbas, Mom. He was waiting for me there, caused by the Avatars themselves. But to escape this hole there was only way. Work together."

"The same like with you and Zankou years ago, Piper," Leo stepped in to defend his baby boy. He turned to him, "Did he feed on your fears?"

Chris shook his head. "No. He said I've already lived them, so he let it be. I was safe."

"But at first I felt fear from you and then suddenly we lost contact. How's that?" Wyatt spoke up for the first time since the returning of his baby brother.

"I was shocked to see him again. As you remember the Aunties killed him when I was a baby. We lost contact, because this strange bubble of the Avatars broke all of a sudden. And then I see Barbas. You know my reaction to it."

Brother and father accepted the explanation of the boy, but the mother was not ready. There was still something off here, but she couldn't place it yet. The woman looked intensely in the green eyes of her son, to find out whom she was dealing with. Chris Halliwell or Chris Perry? Basically they were the same person.

"Mom, what's bothering you?" Chris asked. "You're starting to freak me out."

_'I don't like it,'_ came the telepathic reply from Wyatt. Both brothers locked their eyes.

_'Neither do I. Where are the girls?'_

_'At their home. Stephanie thought it was better to leave, because Cat couldn't stop be afraid for you.'_

_'I see. But why?'_

_'We were very close to fighting. All three of us. Besides, we'll need to discuss a few things later on.'_

_'Okay.'_

Their conservation was finished as their mother's voice demanded, "Wyatt, Leo. I want you to go home. I need to speak with Christopher alone."

"But Mom ..." "Piper!" came the protests immediately from both men.

"Now!" she shouted.

The blond refused, but his father managed to convince him. They couldn't help but be afraid. For both.

* * *

><p><em>AN OVERDUE CONVERSATION<em>

Chris looked shyly at his mother. She hadn't reacted that way in a long time, so the green eyes formed instinctively his puppy dog look – to throw her off.

The Charmed One sat down and indicated her son to follow her on the couch. "I know we didn't talk in a long time, because you most of the time go to your Dad. I miss it."

"Sorry Mom. I didn't mean to. What'd you want to talk about? I'm quite busy defeating the Avatars, you know."

She snuggled. That was so her baby boy. "You could have brought every demon. But you're using our arch enemy. How did you convince him, anyway?" That was still a mystery to her.

Chris snorted in return. "He knows all that. Heck, he feared for his own reputation by working with us! Mom, don't worry. I know what I'm doing. You taught us well."

"That's what I'm afraid of. But you remind me more and more of him. The son I lost many years ago." A few tears ran down her cheek.

The son wiped his mother's tears away. "Look at me, Mom." His mother turned to him. "He's a part of me, yet sometimes we cooperate in good terms. Sometimes not, but we're one in the same and you know that."

"Yes, I do. I couldn't be gladder for that fact." She took her boy in a deep embrace. "I love you, Chris. You, Leo and Wyatt are all I ever wanted in my life."

"I love you, too, Mom." Chris snuggled deeper in her chest. "But we should go home now. Dad and Wyatt are surely worried. Ready?"

She nodded and her son let his orbs engulfed both of them and they orbed away.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

Leo and Wyatt were pacing back and forth. All Halliwells were known as stubborn, but the most stubborn witches were Piper and Chris.

"Do you think they'll talk? Both are so ...," the eldest boy gritted his teeth but then smiled.

"I know, but they'd never admit it openly," Leo added smiling as well.

Both jumped in surprise as two voices said as one, "What would we never admit?" Piper and Chris stood there in a similar way – with crossed arms before their chests and glared at the men.

"Phew," the blond replied nervously. "For a minute you scared us there." He kissed his mother on the cheek before hugging his baby brother tightly. "I'm glad you're back."

Chris smiled while his father kissed his wife with passion. It seemed the family was officially back together. But as usual there came a distraction by an Avatar forming in their midst what forced the family to go in a fighting stance.

"Ah, I see. You're complete, so welcome back Christopher!" the Avatar greeted them and then turned around to reveal himself as Alpha.

"Tell me Alpha. Why are you after me? After all you kidnapped me, sent me to a Nirvana and confronted me with an old friend ..." Then he was being frozen mid-sentence.

"Why did you do that?" Wyatt yelled and walked in front of his little brother protectively. "And what do you want here, anyway?"

"I just want to talk without his interfering, yet a bit reminiscing of good old days." The Avatar said smiling. He needed them on good terms.

Piper, Leo and Wyatt looked at each other confused but reluctantly agreed. "Okay, we're listening," Leo spoke for all with a hardened glare.

Alpha indicated them to sit down while beginning to speak, "We're only looking for power and now Christopher is representing all we need, but we want your permission to make him one of us ..."

The family gave the Avatar an incredulous look but hold back any comment.

It was all the man in black wanted.

* * *

><p><em>UNDERWORLD<em>

Barbas walked through the caves of his old home. It was so good to be back, though he had to work with the Halliwells. That was acceptable, but then he heard voices and his curiosity was awoken.

"The Avatars are crazy, but we'll follow their lead for the time being," the warlock said. The Avatar's power was amazing and he liked them more and more.

"Though I'm wondering which son he'll send to us," a darklighter agreed. They all wondered about it.

Barbas was shocked shortly but shimmered away to Chris.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>I take it you didn't think I would do that! Again, full of surprises. Bad, bad me! LOL<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	6. Interesting realizations

Another new chapter for you. Hoping to see some reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong><span>6. Interesting realizations<span>**

_MANOR_

****"So you're saying after all those years you were after my baby boy from the beginning?" Piper asked after a few minutes of silence. "Why are you revealing it now?"

****"Well, your baby hadn't had his powers yet years ago, but now he's ready to become one of us. We need him," the Avatar explained.

****"What for?" Leo questioned incredulously. "Utopia again? It wouldn't work this time. We've learned from our past mistakes, so no chance at all."

****Alpha ignored him for a moment and concentrated on the Twice-Blessed. "Wyatt? Anything to say?"

****"Nope, I was too young to understand," the boy replied. "I only listen to the talk and protect my baby brother if necessary. You know what I mean, don't you?"

****"I do. Okay, back to the point," the man in black continued. "We've observed you since our last encounter. Well, a bit longer. The other Chris aroused our interest, because he traveled back in time to save Wyatt."

****"Wait. You were after him as well? In the other timeline, I mean," the father requested. "I can't believe this! You f***ing bastards!"

****"Leo, calm down! Yes, for the time being you were only a substitute for Christopher, but we wanted him full grown and powerful. The way he is now."

****"Alpha," Piper interrupted the starting quarrel between both men. The Avatar looked at her, "Leo told us you sent him on a vision quest, to see your truth. What did you show him?"

****Before he could answer a shimmer appeared in the room. Two mouths dropped in surprise what let the suspicion of the other three grow.

****"Barbas? What are you doing here? I thought ...," Alpha started but stopped himself before he revealed too much of his plan.

****"Oh, you're here, I'm here," Barbas said. "But I'm gone again."

****"No, you're staying," Wyatt stated firmly. "You won't mess with the two of us, will ya?" He turned to his parents and Alpha. "I'll talk to him in the conservatory while you continue your own talk, okay?"

****"Okay, son." Leo nodded but observed his old companion who seemed nervous. "Something wrong, Alpha?"

****Piper accepted her son's offer as well and watched the Avatar closely. He was hiding something. That was clear. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her husband moving now in front of her youngest, protecting him. Her lips formed words she thought.

****"Are you sure you're telling us everything, Alpha?"

****The man looked at the parents. He smiled to hide his tenseness, but deep inside he knew he was caught. "Well, why don't we sit down again? Chris is safe, don't worry. Where did we stop?"

****"Vision quest of Chris?" the father reminded. "Or other secret plans of yours for him?"

****"We showed him a version of the future, with children and wives, but without ..."

****"Without who?" Piper asked. Then it dawned on her. "Wyatt? The Elder and you said, I guess, he acted more like he used to. Right?"

****"I'm impressed, Piper. Really. Your guess is right and Chris wouldn't want to live without his older brother. He'd always save him, no matter what."

****"You can never convince him to join you," Leo replied firmly. "Wyatt's evil self tried to but failed. He stays on the good side."

****"We have our ways. There'll be a time when the boy can't resist our pleas to join us," Alpha said. "But for now I'll leave. We'll see again." As a last act he unfroze Chris who looked totally confused around.

****Both parents hugged their baby boy so fiercely that he nearly was suffocated. They would never let him out of their sight, again.

****"Okay, what's going on?" Chris asked perplexed.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_CONSERVATORY_

****"OK, Barbas, spill! What did you find out 'down under'? If it is about my brother and me I need to know! Understood?" Wyatt threatened holding the demon by the collar.

****"Hey, I got it," Barbas defended himself. "Your brother is as ominous as you. So no need to threaten me again. We made a deal and I stick to my part of it!"

****The Twice-Blessed let go. "I just want to remind you what might happen if you don't! Now spill! I hate repeating."

****The demon tugged on his clothes, to collect himself again. "I ran into a group of demons who talked about the Avatars. One of them was given powers of them and they're waiting for one of you."

****This got Wyatt thinking and the blond started to pace while the demon sat down on a chair, watching. The pacing continued and from time to time a sigh could be heard. He was totally unaware of his surroundings.

****Chris smirked as he watched his older brother pacing. Then he spoke, "You worry too much, you know that." The blond turned around. "I'm fine, Wy." He was hugged in the next seconds.

****The blond saw the brunette and was on him in the next moment. "Chris, you're back! Thank god! How you're doing?"

****"Didn't you listen?" Then he noticed his companion on a chair. "Hey Barbas. Any information for us?"

****"Indeed," he confirmed. "A warlock was given great powers by the Avatars who is also the leader of a little demon gang of darklighters and shapeshifters. Oh, and they're waiting for one of you. As I said before."

****"A wild guess?"

****"You Christopher."

****"Okay, nothing new there," the half Elder sighed. "Anyone with a plan?"

****"Barbas is right," Leo said as he and his wife entered the room. "Alpha left a clue in his last sentence before going away."

****Piper nodded. "Yep. He said and I quote: 'We'll have our ways.' You're on the hit list, peanut."

****The younger brother sat down and sighed helplessly. He buried his head in his hands and then he gazed at everyone. "Any ideas what we can do? I don't wanna be an Avatar! It's no fun."

****The family laughed. The older boy answered, "Don't act like a child! But for the time being enjoy your life – with me and the girls!"

****"Good thinking, Wyatt!" the father agreed. "They are at their home. We have to think about your wedding as well!" He smirked at his sons.

****Both blushed embarrassed and decided to accept their father's offer and went to their girlfriends. Leaving the parents to deal with Barbas.

****Before they were finally out Chris said, "Leave Barbas alone! He's our only clue to defeat these men in black!"

****Piper and Leo shook their heads but nodded reluctantly. "We understood, son. Now go!" And their sons were gone and both turned back to the demon.

****"Ready to share more information?" Leo asked. "Why are you back, anyway?"

****"Sit down. It could take a while."

****The parents did as told and listened to Barbas' life story after his death, caused by the younger Charmed Ones.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_WHITMAN'S HOUSE_

****Sarah and John stopped their little talk as the doorbell rang. The couple stood up and wondered who would be coming now. Opening the door they saw their future sons-in-law, smiling rather mischievously.

****"Hello boys," John greeted them grinning. "Wanna come in or standing outside for forever?"

****The Halliwells ran in and waited for the others. "Where are Cat and Steph? We're ready to talk now and I'm sure Cat will be happy to see my brother again," Wyatt explained for both of them.

****"They're waiting for you upstairs," Sarah told them. "I prepared some coffee and cookies for you. Take it and enjoy!"

****Both brothers looked rather confused, but Chris spoke out what they thought, "What are we? Children? But okay. We'll take it and go." And with that they disappeared over the stairs.

****Sarah and John shook their heads and sat down again. Talking but were sure to hear some interesting noises from above. Or not, knowing the Halliwell brothers who were well-raised and would wait until after the wedding.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_UPSTAIRS – STEPH'S ROOM_

Every other day they were at home, the younger sister had run into her older sister's room. Searching for the comfort and support she seemed to need day in, day out. So it was also today.

Stephanie stroked through Cat's hair and spoke soothing words to her as a knock was heard on the door. Quietly she said but still loud enough, "Come in."

The brothers entered the room and heard immediately surprised gasps. In the next seconds they were hugged and kissed before before landing a bit painfully on their butts.

"Whoa girls! Such enthusiasm," Wyatt stated, after being able to breath again. He held Steph closely to him and kissed her anytime he could.

Catherine couldn't take her eyes of her boyfriend. He was back and here, right in her arms. Oh, how she loved him. Her feeling somehow that something was still bothering him remained. A look at Wyatt and she saw the same worry.

"Chris, what's wrong?" the older brother asked concerned. "Tell me what's bothering you."

The brunette sighed. "Leaving Mom and Dad alone with Barbas wasn't a good idea, I think. He could feed on their fears or read more in it than he should."

"What do you mean by that? You made a deal with him, didn't you," the blond questioned.

"I did, but you don't know Barbas or the Avatars may have secret plans behind their obvious one. I just don't know, Wy."

Steph took Wyatt's hand and told him with her look to tell his little brother about their parents and their quarrel. She whispered quietly into his ear, "Stay here and talk! I'll take my little sister into her room. And Wyatt, this isn't a beg, it's a demand!"

Wyatt nodded and saw how his girlfriend took her sister with some effort away from her boyfriend and led both of them to the younger one's room. Swallowing hard he took the offered opportunity, "We need to talk."

"What about?" The half Elder scrutinized his older brother. "Are you hiding something from me? Tell me!"

The Twice-Blessed looked rather nervously. "Well, when you were gone our parents began to quarrel. They were shouting so loud, the girls and me had to stop them before it'd be out of control."

"What was the subject?" came the whispered question of his baby brother.

"Your childhood. Things you aren't able to remember, because you were too young and couldn't understand. But I saw it. And so did Dad. It seemed he couldn't suppress it any longer."

"Didn't you find a compromise?"

"Only for the time being, I think. They stopped it, because both wanted you back as much as everybody. But now you're back and brought the family's arch enemy with you. Well, you get the picture."

Chris had to stifle his tears. It was hard and wasn't definitely something he hadn't wanted. By traveling back in time and he was still aware that his father had promised him a long time ago to hold the family together. And now the tears ran freely over his cheeks.

Wyatt saw the tears and immediately took his little brother in a soothing embrace. "Hey, we agreed to discuss it before it would go on. So now would be the time to do it. Everything is going to be okay, Chris. I promise."

"Really?"

Kissing Chris' temples he smiled. "Hey, you know me. I'm your big brother and am always there for you. You can rely on me anytime."

The younger boy chuckled. This was his big brother. The only person he trusted and was always there for him. Anytime, beside his Dad – the only other person who was there for him. His mother had only changed as he became older and could speak.

Blue and green eyes locked. Both came to a silent understanding and went out of the room. While the brunette already went down the stairs, the blond explained everything to their girlfriends who accepted and decided to wait again.

The brothers said good-bye to their future parents-in-law and didn't tell anything about the secret of both young couples. They hurried home. Afraid and anxious.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – 10 MINUTES EARLIER<em>

"As I've been told the Avatars saved some of my ash and been brought to a dark place where I should wait for someone," Barbas told the stunned parents.

"So it was planned since he'd been a baby?" Leo questioned incredulously. "I can't believe this!"

"What are the plans of the Avatars now? Tell me," Piper yelled. She was already furious at this particular demon.

"Oh Piper! Do I feel some suppressed fears and anger?" Barbas smiled evil. "Actually from both of you."

"Stay out of it!" the Charmed One shouted. "You're the reason our lives are so out of control. You're supposed to be dead!"

"Piper, calm down!" Leo said, taking his wife in his arms. "It's not helping the boys or us! Stay on focus!"

"Get away from me!" she angrily replied. "You're the one to talk! How did you help Chris or Wyatt? You were at Magic School! Teaching, leading but I was here!"

Leo felt his anger rise. "Oh, you were? Well, did you remember Chris' childhood? You only took care of him after he started to walk! And many more things! Shall I remind you?"

"How dare you! You're my husband and not my conscience! I really think we should go separate ways!" She turned away from him.

Leo did the same. "Maybe we should!"

Neither did notice in their anger how Barbas out of nowhere disappeared into thin air and was back a few minutes later with no recollection. Then he clearly felt summoned as soon as the sons of Piper and Leo entered their home.

Chris saw it and knew immediately it were the Avatars. Must be his sixth sense, but what really shocked him to the core was his parents, standing in different corners of the room. _'This couldn't be true_,_'_ he thought.

"What's going on?" Wyatt asked but helped his brother as he saw him sink to the ground. Again, he took him in his embrace.

The parents turned to them but didn't say a word. There was a thick silence what threatened to suffocate all.

* * *

><p><em>ANYWHERE<em>

Alpha greeted the demon of Fear by clapping his hands. "Welcome back, Barbas! I hope you got information for me. Useful information."

"Well, Piper and Leo are quarreling. The boys are upset! Useful?" he answered. "How does this work?"

"Just look," the Avatar responded by pointing to an image in front of them.

_FLASHBACK_

_A still lifeless Barbas stood in a dark place and was observed by Alpha. He casted a spell._

_"May he listen to what is said,_

_Anywhere he might be led,_

_Subconsciously memorized, _

_Telling me when back arrived." _

_Then he added, "And now wait for Christopher Halliwell." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oh" was Barbas' reply.

"And now spill" came the harsh demand a second later.

Their talk was long.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>I take it you didn't think I would do that! Again, full of surprises. Bad, bad me! LOL<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	7. Suppressed feelings

Another new chapter for you. Hoping to see some reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong><span>7. Suppressed feelings<span>**

_MANOR_

****It was hard to believe. The once family to show off with was slowly fallen apart, so none of them had noticed how the gossip in the magical community had started and flown around.

****Chris looked up to his parents. "Now, tell me. When did your quarrel start? And why?" He saw their guilty faces and knew immediately the reason. "It was about me, wasn't it? What did I do? Tell me!" He was furious, but his older brother calmed him down with a few soothing words.

****"You didn't do anything wrong, son," Leo explained. "It just was something about your childhood. Something you don't remember." _'I hope,'_ the father silently added.

****"My childhood?" came the request of the brunette who looked at all with hope and confusion.

****"Well, what do you remember, Chris?" Wyatt asked concerned.

****Piper remained silent but wept silent tears. She couldn't face and be reminded of her own careless actions toward her youngest son. At that time she had been more concerned about her sisters and not her sons.

****"Not much," the brunette admitted. "Just that I always was with you, Wy and with Grandpa. And that I missed Dad. A lot."

****Leo smiled, but his oldest son's was sad. The older boy did remember this so well. His little brother was his world.

****"Mom, did you even like Chris as a baby or did you hold a grudge towards his other version?"

****The mother scrutinized her baby boy. "I do love my son. Also his other self. But during your childhood, Chris, I was so focused on my sisters and not on you, my loving baby boy. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

****"I don't know yet, Mom. I want some proof first."

****"What kind, son? It was a long time ago for us, but ..." Leo started but stopped himself before revealing too much.

****"But what?" Chris asked his Dad, full knowing he did remember everything so well.

****"We had to cancel your first birthday, because your Mom was more worried about Phoebe than you, Chris. For me it didn't feel right after we lost you so violently." Tears ran down the man's cheeks while his mind flashed back to this time.

****He didn't notice how Wyatt touched him and projected it.

****_FLASHBACK_

****_"Where do you want the party supplies?" Leo asked. _

****_His wife answered, "Put' em on the table. I'm not even really sure we're gonna need 'em."_

****_Leo was confused. "Why not?"_

****_"Well, I don't know if it's right to give Chris a birthday party when Phoebe's friend was just killed."_

****_Her husband growled. "Well, we can't put everything on hold everytime a demon attacks." _

****_END OF FLASHBACK_ (taken from "Death becomes them")

****Leo sobbed now. It was getting harder but the pain remained still.

****"I'm really sorry, Christopher. I didn't mean it, but what should I have done? My baby boy or my sisters? Zankou was plotting against us and he'd wanted the Book," Piper defended herself while she cried as well.

****Wyatt's anger grew. "You taught me a new word but I suppressed it. It was called "denial" if you remember, Mom."

****"Are you all against me?" she asked in disbelief. "That's not fair. Why am I now the black sheep?"

****"Maybe you are," Leo answered. "Because of you Chris had to get two birthday parties a year later."

****"I can't believe you. You're my husband and should support me, not working against me," she yelled.

****"What was your good-bye to Chris as we had to change our identities? You never told me, but maybe our son still can," Leo challenged.

****"I do, Dad. You're right," Wyatt continued his father's speech. "Mom talked long with me, but to Chris ..."

****_FLASHBACK_

****_Piper knelt down in front of her oldest. "Hey, baby, can I see you for two seconds? Come here, come here." Standing him she continued, "Listen ... I want you to know that mommy will always be close, okay? I will always be with you. Okay, give me a hug. Quick, quick, quick." _

****_Her sisters cried behind her. "I love you so much," the mother said. _

****_Phoebe urged, "We have to go, guys." _

****_"Okay. Be a good boy." Crying she now turned to her baby boy. "Baby, come here." _

****_The baby took hold of his mother's hand as she told him, "Be a good boy for grandpa, okay? Please, sweet baby?" _

****_Hugging him she carried her baby to the crib and put him in before she left with her sisters the place. _

****_END OF FLASHBACK_ (taken from "Something wicca this way goes")

****Leo was shocked. His fury was steadily growing. "I didn't know that," he stated. "Why did you say that to Chris? Because of the history of the other Chris?"

****"STOP IT!" Chris suddenly cried out. He couldn't take anything anymore. It was too much for him. "If you want to talk about me, then please with me! Otherwise I'm gone."

****The family was silenced with Chris' outburst. As no one said anything the youngest boy looked at all his family members hurt and disappointed before orbing away with tears streaming down his face.

****Another silence filled the house. It was strangely empty without their youngest member. Not a word was spoken until the blond had enough and left the room.

****"I'm in my old room," he said. "When you got a plan, tell me. You know where to find me." He was gone the next moment.

****The parents looked at each other. Both were still crying and didn't know what to do with themselves.

****"What can we do?" the woman asked quietly.

****"I think it's your turn to save our son now, Piper," the man offered. "I had to watch him die, but now he's becoming an Avatar – with the help of Barbas, I guess. So do something, because you're on your own." With that he left the room as well.

****Piper broke down. She felt so alone. Leo and Wyatt wanted nothing to do with her anymore, because she was cruel to her baby boy as he'd been a baby himself.

****It was time to create a plan. To get her son back.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_UNDERWORLD_

****Orbs lightened the caves and some demons were smart enough to flee. The lights didn't mean anything and could only mean a Halliwell witch was on their war path.

****The young brunette let his powers go off of him in waves, killing demons who unfortunately stood in his way.

****A warlock came out of the shadow – unharmed. "So you are Christopher. I've been waiting for you. What did happen that you came down here?"

****"None of your damn business," Chris spat out. "What'd you want?"

****"Actually you, my friend." And then the warlock knocked him out with a rock while smiling. "And now the best part: the poison." He called it and filled a needle with it to inject his victim.

****His little group of minions watched satisfied as all of a sudden the leading Avatar, Alpha, appeared, smiling as well.

****"Hello my friends," he greeted them. Then he noticed Chris on the floor – unconscious. "He's here? Why?"

****"Something did happen, but what we don't know. So what now, my leader?"

****"A little spell on him. With that he'll come to us when needed." The Avatar knelt down and whispered in the boy's ear, "...

_Chris, we call on you._

_Now come to us._

_You can't resist_

_The fate we offer you._

When you hear this spell again, come to us, because you have no other choice."

****"Will it work?" the warlock asked. "I mean he's a Halliwell and charmed."

****"I know," the Avatar agreed. "You want something, warlock?"

****"A price for my help and maybe, I could keep your powers. They're useful."

****Alpha smiled. "Sorry, not going to happen." A look at the demon and he was vanquished, along with his minions while his given powers returned to the man in black.

****The boy began to stir and slowly he came around. He saw only dark. "What ... what happened?"

****"Something good ... for us," a voice said Chris recognized at once.

****"Alpha, why are you here? What's going on?"

****"You know my name, even though we never met. Leo was good at teaching you, I admit," the man said. "You'll leave soon, son. Soon, but now I'll take you to a place where your mother has a bit trouble to get you."

****"Has?" Chris questioned.

****"Come on. Go!" Alpha shoved the witch roughly through the caves before finding his place. "She's already on her way. With your older brother, I guess. There are some traps waiting for her or them."

****"You can't manipulate me or them," the boy replied very sure. "And now ... let go!"

****Alpha just smiled, waved his hand and chained the brunette to the wall. "Christopher," he said. "I already did it and you won't remember anything." Again, he waved his hand, taking the boy's memory. "When it's time, you'll come to us. You'll see."

****Chris was left alone, more confused than ever and wondered why he was in the Underworld, yet it seemed natural. Why was he here?

****"Wyatt!" was his natural call.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_MANOR – FIFTEEN MINUTES EARLIER_

****Piper had prepared some potions and had also exercised her own powers again. Just in case as her baby boy had taught her many years ago. There was no harm in it, was there? Okay, now to get some help.

****She walked to the room where she knew her husband was in. Hopefully the wife knocked at the door and pleaded for her case, "Leo, I'm going to get our son back. If you want to come and help, open the door! I need you."

****"No," came his muffled answer. "You betrayed our wedding vows by ignoring our baby boy. Leave me the hell alone! I need time to think!"

****The woman cried and whispered, "Okay. I'll let you know when he's back." She walked to her oldest son's room and knocked on it. "Wyatt, would you please help me finding your baby brother? You two share a bond after all." To her surprise it opened and she saw a worried face. "Wyatt?"

****"He's calling me. I'm coming with you. Have you prepared something?" His mother showed him the vials and the blond smiled.

****Grabbing the woman's arm both mother and son orbed to their destination. In the eldest Charmed One guilt and regret still ate her insides while the brother feared for his baby brother. Something seemed off – with his whole family, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_UNDERWORLD_

****Wyatt had tried to orb to the exact location of his little brother, but he was blocked. So he and his mother reformed outside a cave. Both looked in and gasped. There at a wall hung their son and brother.

****"Mom, Wyatt? Help me, please," the younger boy pleaded. "Where's Dad? What's going on?" he asked, seeing their confused looks.

****"You don't remember anything?" his older brother questioned in disbelief. Looking at his mother he saw the same expression on her face. "Okay, we'll set you free. Anything we need to know?"

****"Well," he said. "A man in black was here, talked in riddles and then chained me here. Yes, there are some traps waiting for you."

****"Great," Piper muttered. She looked at her son, "You really don't remember anything. Your life or just the day?"

****"Can we discuss this later, please! I wanna go home, just to let you know," Chris replied sarcastically.

****"Okay, okay. No need to go upset! We're working on it," the blond responded smiling. He turned to his mother, "Mom, you ready?"

****She nodded and raised her hands in expectations. Together Piper and Wyatt walked in and were instantly meet with traps. Some were tricky, so both had to combine their powers and others were really easy to overcome. As they finally reached the brunette, Wyatt just waved his hand and released his little brother who immediately hugged his brother and mother.

****"So, what do you remember, Chris? Tell me, again," Piper wanted to know.

****"At home. Not now," Chris pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

****The mother smiled and both her sons transported the three of them to their home.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_MANOR_

****They reformed and the youngest called for his Dad the next second. He walked around and out of a door his father emerged and hugged his baby boy.

****"Chris, you're back! Everything okay," he asked, because the looks of his wife and oldest son told him something wasn't right.

****"I don't know ... yet. A strange man had made something and I can't remember the day, I think," Chris admitted. "You know what it is, don't you?"

****"No, son. I'm sorry," Leo said. "Want anything?"

****"Maybe I lay down a bit and my memory comes back. You can discuss whatever you want," the boy said and went away.

****As soon as he was gone, on the family's faces returned their angry gazes. Their anger and fury was not gone yet and both father and brother still held a grudge. Young and old blond looked at the woman and went to their used rooms from before.

****Piper felt left alone once again and hoped for a wonder in her family. Tears ran down her cheeks.

****In Chris' room the owner laid on the bed and tried to sleep, but something was bothering him and this didn't let him sleep. Ever so slowly his memory came back and the tears started without his noticing. As he finally won with the sleep, a voice called to him. Leading the brunette to a new place and new destiny. Without wanting to he orbed away.

****Wyatt noticed this and ran to the room of his brother. Then he broke down. His baby brother was gone, again. Leo and Piper were standing behind him, crying as well.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_A DARK PLACE_

****As he reformed, the young witch was greeted with, "Welcome Christopher! Welcome in our coven and your new destiny! Interested?"

****Looking at them and still confused as well as angry with his family, the lips of the youngest Halliwell formed a smile and walked over to the Avatars.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>I take it you didn't think I would do that! Again, full of surprises. Bad, bad me! LOL<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	8. The Rise of an Avatar

Another new chapter for you. Hoping to see some reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong><span>8. The Rise of an Avatar<span>**

_OR A NEW FATE FOR CHRISTOPHER?_

****_THE AVATAR'S LAIR_

****Alpha smiled at the young man. Finally he'd be a part of the collective whereas his father had been only a replacement many years ago. For him. It was going all the way he wanted.

****"So what shall I do now?" the brunette asked, though in him it screamed to stay where he was.

****"Just come closer to us and we'll show you everything you need to know." The man in black gestured the way and slowly the boy came. "We just about to give you new powers. You'll be free to use them, but with circumspection, of course."

****"Which are?" Chris wanted to know. "Rules are not my thing."

****"We know. But every use of our powers would weaken our collective, so just be careful," Alpha explained, smiling again.

****The half Elder lowered his head to consider all facts before hesitantly taking the man's hand. Soon another Avatar grabbed his other hand and all formed a circle. He felt the new power and felt free.

****In the process what the boy didn't notice the Avatars managed to suppress his wiccan abilities and only other powers remained.

****However, Chris' mind only shouted one name during all this. His father who'd been one of them once.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_MANOR_

****Leo and Wyatt sat together in the boys' old room. Lost in thought, but it was clear their mind was on one thing: Chris. They left the mother and wife out

****Suddenly the old man looked up and whispered, "Chris?"

****The young man, however, looked confused at his father, but then again. It was clear. His father and brother shared a special connection.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_CHRIS & THE AVATARS _

"So, how do you feel, young one?" Alpha asked. The newest addition to their group gave them already a power boost and it'd be easier now to create Utopia. The young Halliwell could convince both mortals and magical beings.

"Great. It's so good. Did Dad feel the same?" he asked excited. "Can I go to my family now? They need to know that."

"I'm sorry, Christopher. We can't allow that, because we made the mistake with your father. Sorry, son."

The brunette stared at them, mouth opened but closed it the next second again. "Okay, I'll stay here. What can I do now? Sit in and 'oohmm' or what?"

"Just enjoy your life here and watch over the world. Tell us when it'd be the best time to create Utopia. Again and maybe more, young one."

The boy nodded and wandered around. He just thought he could go back to his older brother and share with him. They always worked as a team best. Unaware of him he sent out images he'd long forgotten and which he'd stored back and deep in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>BACK AT THE MANOR<em>

Piper stood outside the men's room and observed them while they talked silently. Down her cheeks ran tears silently, because she knew she'd had mistakes in her treatment toward Chris as a toddler, but how could she change all that? It was already too late by now. The mother watched her other men and gasped shocked as images of Chris' childhood played out in front of them.

"You really heard Chris, didn't you?" the young blond asked. "Well, it's understandable, but why you and not me?"

"I don't know why, but I'd guess I'd been an Avatar once and he ought out from me," Leo answered. "I just want him back! He's my baby boy, just like you."

"I know, Dad. I know. I only wish Mom had seen it as well in our childhood."

Both were silent again and looked up as suddenly images played out in front of them.

_FLASHBACK(S)_

_"Love you" was heard from a small voice. _

_A little blond head came around a corner. "What did you just say? Chris, say it again!" _

_"Love you, Wy." The little brunette ran to his older brother to hug him tightly. "Love you." _

_"Love you, too, Chris." Wyatt kissed his younger brother on his head and stroked through his hair. _

_CLICK_

"When was this?" the father asked.

"Shortly after you returned back home. You know you came in and he orbed to you – and the Elderland," the son chuckled.

"I know," Leo whispered.

_CLICK_

_Leo came into his sons' room and smiled as he saw how they hugged each other. It was a dream come true and then he made his presence known. "Hi boys, how you're doing?" _

_"Dada!" Chris ran to his daddy who picked him up immediately. The boy snuggled deep into his father's chest. "Look what I can do!"_

_"What does he mean?" the father wanted to know as he saw his youngest turning into orbs and orbing away. _

_"Oh no," Wyatt said. He ran to his brother to stop him but was too late. "Damn, he doesn't control it right now." _

_"Where did he go?" Leo shouted, slightly panicked. "Tell me!" _

_The answer came from unexpected source. "To us," Sandra greeted with Christopher in her arms. "Hello Leo, Wyatt! Your little boy here likes to orb to us. He wants to stay there." _

_"Why?" Leo asked in shock. "He belongs to us!" He took his young son from the Elder and held him close. _

_"Well, he's half Elder. I can only guess he feels attracted to the higher realms," the woman explained. Then she looked around. "Where's Piper? She's a part of this family." _

_"With her sisters at the moment. And why, Sandra?" the father continued to ask. _

_Sandra smiled slightly at the men of the Halliwells. "You'll see when the time comes." With that she orbed away, back 'Up There'. _

_Leo sighed. His youngest son had already fallen asleep on his shoulder while his eldest watched them curiously and indifferently. _

_CLICK_

Outside the room Piper cried. She couldn't believe what she'd done to her baby boy. Leo was more than a parent than she was. For the mother it seemed history repeats itself, but now she's the abonding parent.

Inside Leo asked his son, "When did Chris get his powers? I'd have noticed if I'd been there, don't you think?" He smirked a bit.

The Twice-Blessed did the same. "Mom and the aunts were fighting this 'Ultimate Battle'-crap as all called on the Hollow. Billie and Christy used me to call it and took my powers. Before more happened, I guess, Grandpa had convinced Chris to orb me back to them. Right on time." The blond youth smiled sadly.

"He saved you back then, didn't he? It's his destiny. Always, it seemed." The former Elder had a sad smile on his face, too. "I can't believe he's gone, again. I can't lose him for good."

"I feel the same, Dad. I feel the same."

In the shadows, outside, the eldest Charmed One didn't know what to do and say. All beliefs of her weren't worth anymore. What could she do to change all this? Maybe to earn his forgiveness the mother had to save her baby boy from the Avatars. With some help, of course.

Neither men noticed how she went away and only concentrated on the images.

_CLICK_

_It was time for a great and huge celebration. As promised the youngest Halliwell would now get two birthday parties. The excitement and tension were felt anywhere, especially in the youngest boy. _

_The boys already were playing together as the house were barely recognized anymore. Leo smiled happily, because his wife had stayed to her promise and now celebrated two parties. _

_"How you're feeling, buddy?" The father kissed his youngest on his forehead and cheeks. "Excited? Hhmm?"_

_The boy nodded. He just wanted to see his gifts from everyone and then orb to his favorite place. With Wyatt, of course. The Golden Gate Bridge. _

_Soon his mother and aunts came and kissed him anywhere what made the little brunette shoving their hands away. Then the gifts were opened and he clapped his hands happily. There were so many. _

_After all was done the boys looked up to their parents, to get the permission to orb to the bridge. Both used their secret weapon: puppy dog eyes. It worked perfectly. Though the older brother didn't like heights, he did it for his younger sibling. _

_CLICK_

"This was sweet," Wyatt commented. "He'd really looked forward to this birthday. Mom's interest in Chris came later as he developed similar powers like her. They bonded better."

"I know," Leo confirmed. "It was getting better. It hadn't been this way in the other timeline. There I'd been the one who abonded Chris."

"Oh god, my head aches ..." the son groaned out.

The father just smiled.

_CLICK_

_"Whoa, Chris. Put your hands down! I want to finish the breakfast," Piper said while putting all on the table. It was ready. "Leo! Wyatt! Breakfast!"_

_"But mommy. I've got new powers. Wanna see?" the little boy asked. His other wish was to cook with his mommy. Later on. _

_"What is it?" she asked. The next thing she knew one of her measure cups exploded in tiny bits and were frozen in the next second. Open mouthed she stared at her son. "You did that?" _

_He nodded eagerly as his father and brother came in. They stared at the scene in awe but ... smiled, finally. _

_Piper hugged her little boy tightly and kissed him on his cheek. "You take after me, eh?" _

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes, what'd you want?"_

_"Can you t..e..a..c..h..." He shook his head to find the right word. "Wanna learn do what you can do!" The brunette gestured to the oven and all. _

_"Cooking?" she asked and the boy nodded. "Of course. Starting next year when you'll be five!" _

_As promised both mother and son worked from the following year together in the kitchen – to cook anything what was possible. _

_CLICK_

"Yeah, after this birthday we've finally got two parents. It was all like it should have been from the start," the Twice-Blessed summed up. Then he realized his Mom wasn't in the house anymore. "Where's Mom?"

"She's not here?" the man asked and his son nodded. "Where is she?" He slightly panicked.

"Maybe out to find Chris. To get him back," the son suggested.

Both men's worry increased – to a level they didn't know existed.

_CLICK_

_"Mom, I'm grown up by now. You can stop the worrying act! Besides, I have an older, overprotective brother of my own, you know," Chris pointed out by hugging his mother. _

_"Sorry, son. I lost you once, so I'll never let you go. Only with Wyatt – to your apartment. And you'll come if I call you," Piper told him while stroking over his cheek. _

_"I do. Don't worry. Everything has worked out fine so far. I'm twenty and go to the college," her baby boy reminded her. _

_"I love you, Chris." _

_"I love you too, Mom." He kissed her on the cheek before orbing away – to help his older brother. _

_END OF FLASHBACK(S)_

"What can we do now, Wyatt? Piper and Chris are in danger, because I think she went after him," Leo spoke to his son. "But how can she defeat the Avatars alone? She's just a witch."

"I don't know, Dad. I just don't know. The only way I feel Chris is as a whitelighter, not a witch. What did those cretins do to him?"

"As a collective they have immense powers. Maybe, suppressed his wiccan abilities for their use." He sighed. "I feel so useless ... as a mortal. I can't help you anymore."

"You did well, Dad. Don't worry. Now we'll get both back, I promise. Though I have no idea what to do!"

They sat in silence. Although they didn't have to wait so long before a gossip from the magical community and a visit from Elderland startled and shocked them. To the core.

* * *

><p><em>SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY<em>

Piper walked to an alley. She had made several potions before for all cases and then the woman looked around again, to be sure no one was seen and had seen her anyway. "Come on, Cole. I know you can hear me," she spoke impatiently. "I need your help!"

There was a long silence before an angry voice came out of nowhere. "No, I won't come, Piper. Your son defeated me and banished me back to the cosmic void. I'm done with you Halliwells!"

She smiled. "That's a big lie and you know it. You still care about us, because deep in your heart you still love Phoebe! Damn it, Cole, I really need your help!"

"What'd you need help with? I'm busy here," the voice continued muffled.

"It's about the Avatars ... and my youngest."

Another long silence. Then a man well-dressed appeared out of nowhere. "Wait, they're back?" She nodded. "What do they want now?"

"Actually, it's their second turn. Over 20 years ago they got Leo and now my youngest." Tears began to fall down her cheeks, again. "We'd already discovered the Avatars were after my baby boy at that time as well, but he didn't have any powers back then."

"I see," Cole stated. It felt good to be back again, though the first time the Source didn't give him a choice at all – for other things. "Why don't you rely on your family? Normally the Halliwells stick together – no matter what."

She looked away. Then she looked at him, "We just have a little crisis at home. But now I'll have to save my son, because I owe it him. He saved me, Wyatt, the world and changed his destiny with Leo. It's my turn!" The determination was back.

Cole said nothing. For as long as he'd known them Piper and Leo had just a few crisis, but if they went now separate ways – for the time being, anyway, it was huge. Against his will he took the woman in his arms and let her cry.

After her tears had subsided Piper looked up to the man who'd been once her brother-in-law. She only knew good and evil could overcome the Avatars and he was her only hope. "Are you helping me, Cole? I depend on you now."

The former demon nodded. "For old times' sake I'll help you as I did before for you and Phoebe." He sighed. "Got any news on your son or the Avatars?"

The Charmed One shook her head. "I thought you could use your old connections and find out what's going on. I'm a bit afraid to go home without my youngest. I made a promise to myself to do that!" She smiled up at him hopefully.

"Okay, where do we meet again? Let's say in an hour," the man suggested.

"I'd say here or do you have a special place in mind?" she asked.

"No, it's okay, but what will you do during this time? No offense, Piper. You're old in this time."

She smiled. "I need to check up my restaurant. How it's doing without his chef at that moment."

"Okay, then. See you in an hour." Cole shimmered away and searched for the Avatars as well as their youngest member.

Piper smiled and walked to her restaurant, to check on it while she waited for Cole's return.

* * *

><p><em>THE AVATARS' LAIR<em>

The boy came back. "Not a nice place, you know. You could decorate it a bit."

Alpha smiled confused. "It's not within our nature. We love the dark color, but you'll see in time, my friend."

"Okay, what comes now? It's boring here and the people do whatever they do on a daily basis. I can't watch it anymore," Chris cried out and sulked in a childish mood.

"Listen, son. We want you to go to the magical community and offer our ... peaceful world. Then you could go to your government and do the same," Alpha suggested. "Otherwise, be patient. Our time comes."

The brunette frowned. "Okay, I'll try and I can't give a guarantee at all." He orbed away.

About an hour later the boy returned and was already expected by Alpha. The Avatar ran to him. "So, what did they say? Are we going to finally achieve our long-life goal?"

Chris scoffed. "All looked at me if I were crazy or insane. We'll have to find another way, but this time we all sit down and find a solution." He looked at all of them.

They were a bit shocked but reluctantly agreed.****

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Now, did you expect Cole to be back once more? Obviously not but he'll stay now.<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	9. Plans and Achievements

Another new chapter for you. Hoping to see some reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong>9. Plans and Achievements<strong>

****_MANOR_

****"Come again," a male voice said confused. He was lost and looking at his father the blond sighed. Yet again he was reminded how much he needed his little brother.

The leprechaun looked at the witch incredulously. "Didn't you hear a word I said? Listen, again! Your brother went to all magical beings, even the Elders, to ask for permission to create Utopia, again. You need more proof, eh?"

"He's right," Otis confirmed. The Elder had freed his other colleagues after the Avatars had gotten their wanted target. "Chris and these Avatars want to create Utopia, but how they want to do that is a complete mystery to me."

"You're not the only one," Wyatt commented dryly and quietly. "Okay, what shall I do now?"

The leprechaun tucked on the witch's knee. "I thought you were the Twice-Blessed? All powerful and all? Shouldn't you have an idea already?" The little man didn't like to be under pressure.

Otis' gaze wandered nervously around. "There might be a way, but you won't like it. I'm sure of it."

Leo looked up. "You mean he shall fight with Chris?" The father turned to his eldest, watching his reaction and whispered, "He would never do that."

The boy stood abruptly up. "No, I won't do that! He's my baby brother! Never would I fight with him! You can't ask me to do that! No!"

"But what if you don't have any other choice? The other Chris saw no other way as well, to fight his own family. The only member he'd left. You might have to do that," Otis summed up.

"NO!" the Twice-Blessed protested. He started to cry. "No, I won't do that, so don't make me! There has to be another way! There has to! Chris won't die at my own hand, no!" The tears were increasing and the blond looked hopefully at everyone in the room. Receiving no answer he stormed out of the room and locked himself in another one.

Sighing the Elder turned to his former colleague, "Leo, I know you don't want it either, but please prepare your son for all eventualities. I'll have to go now. Please call me if you have made a decision." Otis orbed away.

All other magical creatures slowly disappeared from the Manor, leaving father and son alone.

Leo cried helplessly. His family was broken – or really close to it, because his youngest son was an Avatar, his wife god knows where and his eldest. He was furious at everyone at that moment. Slowly the old man stood up and tried to talk with him.

* * *

><p><em>SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY<em>

Piper waited impatiently for the return of her companion. In her restaurant everything went well what made her smile. Despite his duties at university her baby boy managed the restaurant well and was a wonderful cook as well.

Cole shimmered in. He got all needed information and found out more. Looking at the woman he saw her smiling – like in a dream. "What are you thinking about, Piper?" he asked.

"Cole!" she cried out startled. Then she calmed down. "Just about my baby boy and how he takes after me in a lot of things. Plus, he's multitasking!"

"Care to share?" The man smiled encouragingly. "Maybe this will give you the power to fight harder than ever before. I'll tell you what I found out."

The Charmed One nodded. "Chris is my baby boy and really takes after me. He's studying medicine, works at my restaurant what he'll own some time and then he's from time to time at Magic School to give courses as well."

"Wow, really multitasking. How does he do that?"

"I actually have no idea. And then he's a whitelighter as well," Piper summed up. "After all he's got his big brother for help."

"When did he start his restaurant work? I've never seen him there or is this 'relaxing' time for him like for you?"

Again, the woman smiled. "This work of his stays in the back and he does it voluntary and when he's got time. Chris is doing more than enough already."

The man offered a smile. "Ready for the news?" Piper accepted. "First, some magical beings went to your home – to find help and hope in the Twice-Blessed. All tried to convince him that he should fight with his brother if there would be no other choice after all."

"No, Wyatt would never do that," the Charmed One said determined. "How could they even suggest it?"

"Hey, don't shout at me," Cole held up his hands in defense. "I'm only the bearer. In that case I'm not sure to tell you the other news – of your youngest."

The mother looked furious. She couldn't believe what she'd heard. "Tell me!" she demanded.

"Well, you won't like it but he's working with the Avatars. They're sitting together to come up with a plan for Utopia and your son seemed to be the brain behind it."

"He wouldn't do that!"

"Obviously he does, but our time-window is closing more and more if you or we want to help and save your son," Cole explained in worry.

"Got any plan?" the woman yelled. Her fury increased to a complete new level. "Me and my powers need to do something!"

"Calm down, okay," the former Source pleaded. This woman still made him anxious. "As a matter of fact I've got a plan, but would you please listen to me!"

The Charmed One took a deep breath. "Okay, spill. I'm in no mood for more tragedies in my life!"

"I noticed," the former demon stated quietly. "Listen to me! This plan is dangerous and is depending on both of us! I'm aware what role your son plays. Both of them."

The man initiated the woman into his plan and soon both shimmered away. To the Avatars.

* * *

><p><em>THE AVATARS' LAIR – ABOUT 20 MINUTES EARLIER<em>

"Okay, how does that sound for you?" Chris asked. "This is my last attempt to convince you. But as my family had predicted years ago, the human being is not made for Utopia after all."

"We do know that, Christopher," Alpha confirmed. "But you are now one of us and your family wants you back. Especially your mother, I assume."

"What do you mean?" the boy questioned bewildered. "What will Mom do? She's not coming here, is she?"

The Avatar smiled. "Your ideas have brought us nothing, yet your powers increased the level of our collective. Oh, by the way my young friend, we suppressed your wiccan abilities."

Chris' mouth hung open. He didn't know what to say but now realized the Avatars used everything to their advantage. But before he could speak his mind, a shimmer appeared – to reveal his Mom and ... Cole Turner? "Mom, what are you doing here ... with him?"

"Cole Turner? You're here – with Piper Halliwell? How's that?" the Avatar asked in disbelief. "You aren't here to save the boy, are you?"

"Actually I am. You lost twice and now would be a third time. So it's charmed," he said to Alpha.

"You once took my husband and now my baby boy and I'm here to have him back," Piper stated and held out her hands to carry out her threat.

"Your powers are useless here and your son is just a mere whitelighter now. We suppressed his wiccan abilities," Alpha confirmed. Then he turned to Chris and froze him.

"Leave him alone and let him move! I thought he's a part of you and you want Utopia again," the mother yelled.

Reluctantly he unfroze the boy but held him firmly at his side. Only voluntary the boy had to give up his Avatar's powers and became a witch again. But he didn't see that happen, because the boy liked these powers.

"So speak. I'm open minded for all, but it's useless. Chris loves those powers," Alpha explained to all.

"Do I?" the brunette requested. He looked at his mother and saw a plead in her eyes. "Mind if I speak to my mother alone? We've got some problems to solve."

The Avatar slowly accepted and scrutinized his opposite. Both smiled politely but remained silent. Though they'd been in one team once, now they were facing each other as opposites. Silence ruled between them.

* * *

><p><em>MOTHER &amp; SON TALK<em>

At the far end mother and son sat together and the woman stroked lovingly through her son's hair. "I'm so sorry for all I did, my baby boy. You deserved and still deserve better," she said.

"Mom," the brunette weakly protested. "I ..."

"No, hear me out," she continued. "I didn't realize what I was doing to you in your childhood until now. It needed the fury of my husband and eldest, along with your suppressed memories to open my eyes. In the other timeline it was your Dad who left you, but now I did."

"Why?" was his only question. He observed the woman who rarely something admitted. After all she was his mother.

Her answer was to stroke over his face, more his cheek. "Your other self showed that you could take care of yourself if needed, but when he died and you were born my focus turned to Leo who'd seen it. I was in complete denial to what had happened, because you were still there. As a baby who needed both his parents, but Wyatt ..."

" ... is the Twice-Blessed and in your eyes more important than me." He moved his head away from her. "This will never change, Piper. Once it was Leo, but now it's you who thinks so."

"No," she immediately contradicted. "Chris, please. Come back home! Your father and brother miss you and so do I. The Avatars couldn't give you the peace you want and there'll be a sacrifice. And we don't want to lose you time and again. It was already one time too much, you know." She started to cry. "Please, come back home with me! We all need you and you're not an Avatar!"

"Why should I come back, Piper? Give me a reason why, because I don't see anyone," her youngest replied angry.

The woman swallowed hard. "You love your family – too much. Maybe not me, but your father and brother. Steph and Cat as well. All need you, including me." Tears were falling down her cheeks more intensely. "You're a witch and a whitelighter, but not an Avatar. You are good and anything a mother wants."

Once again the boy looked the woman over. Something in him screamed to follow her, but another part was comforted with this new power he had. This woman WAS his mother, beside he missed his father and brother as well. Not to mention, Catherine and her sister Stephanie.

"Give me some time to think about, again, Mom. There's a conflict in me."

"Okay, peanut. I'll keep waiting for you – no matter how long it will take. You're my baby and I love you."

"Thanks Mom. I'll go into my corner and I love you, too." Chris stood up and walked to a far corner in this place.

Piper looked after him, stood up as well and went to Alpha and Cole. To sit beside her former brother-in-law.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO COLE AND ALPHA<em>

Both men still sat in silence together as Piper came over. They looked at her but remained quiet. The Avatar, however, couldn't hold back his questions any longer.

"So, Piper. How did it go – with Christopher? Will he return with you?" Deep inside he knew the boy would leave them, because without these powers the Avatars had to return to an awful place – somewhere in the Nothing.

"He still needs time to think. I'm not sure what he'll do," the woman said.

Alpha smiled. He got a plan B for their newest member, but this would cause the family immense pain. The Avatar had no other choice, really.

Cole didn't like the smile of the man, but he was too worried about Piper. There was something off. His gut feeling told him to be aware of anything what the Avatars might to do this boy. The son of Piper.

"Alpha, tell me. Why did you choose Chris? He's only a boy," Piper asked afraid. She didn't like the look of this man. She had to be really careful but wanted an answer to her question.

"Well, his time-travel experience made him very interesting for us. Thus he himself powered him up, equal to Wyatt. As a baby when we first met Chris was powerless, so we went after Leo years ago. And Piper, your son is a grown man now. He alone can decide what he does in the future," the Avatar explained.

It had to be enough, because all turned simultaneously around to see Chris walking over to them. It was clear to say the brunette had come to a decision.

"I've come to talk to you, because I finally see where I belong to," he said. "And this is my family."

Piper and Cole let out a breath of relief, but as they saw what Alpha suddenly planned made the odd couple frozen, unable to move.

"I'm sorry, my young friend, but you did this to yourself. We've had so many great plans for you and with you. I'm really sorry," Alpha said and waved his hand toward the surprised boy who vanished from view without any last words.

Immediately Piper felt a pain in her heart and she cried helplessly in Cole's arms who had to support her. The mother couldn't believe it. She'd lost her baby boy once again and she felt so useless. Her thoughts drifted suddenly to her husband and eldest who would feel it as well.

"Cole, shimmer me home. Now," she cried and the ex-demon obeyed.

Alpha smiled a last time at the leaving pair before he started to laugh openly. The boy was dead, or as well as, and the family would be crying over him.

"It's time for us to go somewhere. We'll find someone who'll take care of Christopher with us. We don't want to lose him and we'll be waiting for another chance," Alpha told his companions who agreed. "We nearly achieved what we want. We never give up!"

The man grinned before leaving this sphere. His companions followed a moment later and soon the whole place was empty.

* * *

><p><em>AT THE MANOR – A BIT EARLIER<em>

"I have a bad feeling, Dad," Wyatt said. "Something is off here, but I can't name it. Chris is in danger! I can feel it."

Leo felt the same. "I know, son. I just feel so helpless as a mortal, because I can't do anything at all." Then he saw his eldest falling down and crying. "Wyatt, what's wrong? Something with Chris?" he asked afraid.

Tears ran down the younger male's cheeks. "Our connection is broken. He's gone, but he can't be. I do need him. He's my baby brother!" Wyatt broke down and was held tightly by his father.

Leo wanted to comfort him as he noticed a shimmer coming in. With that came Piper and ... Cole who had to support his wife.

"What's going on, Cole? What happened?" the father asked worried. His fear grew steadily as he looked the two and his son over.

"Chris wanted to come back to you, but Alpha disagreed and waved his hand to let him disappear or something else. I really don't know, Leo and I'm so sorry for your loss," Belthazor replied sadly. He wanted to cry himself but had to be strong for the Halliwells.

"No, not again!" Leo cried out. "He can't be dead. Not my little boy. No, not again!" He was sobbing by now and held onto his eldest son for dear life.

Cole watched hopeless as the whole family, the strong Halliwells, broke down.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>So what do you say now? Unexpected or not? ;)<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	10. Gone for good or just lost?

Another new chapter for you. Hoping to see some reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong>10. Gone for good or just lost?<strong>

_STILL MANOR – A WEEK LATER_

Silence ruled the house. A lonely occupant sat in the conservatory, thinking about all what he'd learned in the first days. For him it was unbelievable, yet so typical for the Halliwells. Looking up you could see tears running down the man's cheek.

Wyatt still had locked himself in the room the boys had shared as children. From time to time his loud sobs echoed through the Manor and his constant half loudly calling for his baby brother who he'd lost. Once again. Though the Twice-Blessed knew he should support his parents, yet he couldn't.

Piper and Leo had done almost the same but not before both had tearfully explained their ex brother-in-law what was the story behind their sons and their connection. The demon had been in shock back then, yet in him grew a desire to help the family.

Cole sighed. Someone had to call the boys' girlfriends, yet he couldn't do it. He just didn't have in it to break a woman's heart. Yes, Cole Turner was a big softie in his inside. As the doorbell rang the ex-demon stood up and answered it. In front of him stood a young woman.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie and want to speak with one of the Halliwells. It's important and a bit urgent," she rushed while looking inside.

"Okay, come in," the man said before yelling, "Piper! Leo! Wyatt! Anyone, it's for you. One of the girls!"

Both could hear some muffled voices and cries, closing doors, sighing and then shuffled steps above them. The steps came to the stairs and revealed a really old looking Leo. Steph and Cole gasped, only to realize that the 'possible' death of his youngest son had aged the father over this week.

"Hi Steph! What are you doing here? Something wrong at home?" the old man asked afraid.

The young woman blinked once. Twice. "Cat felt great pain and I'm here to find out if something did happen. Have you heard of Chris? Any news on him?"

The former Elder swallowed hard. "Well, Piper and Cole found him, but you're right something did happen what we don't know if to believe or not."

Stephanie was confused. Once again she looked the older man over. "I see. I'm afraid to ask if Chris is still alive or not." Tears started to fall down her cheeks but she composed herself quickly.

"We haven't seen a body yet, so we only felt the loss of the connection, especially Wyatt. We won't give up our hopes to believe he's survived that battle with the Avatars, yet we don't know anything still."

"I see," Steph stated. "So I shall give your hopes further to my little sister, so she won't give up as well!" She smiled a bit.

"That'd be good," Leo replied, smiling as well.

"Okay, Mr W. I'll go back to my home and try to cheer them up." She turned around to go but added, "You should do the same here. I count on you!"

Both elderly men laughed nervously as they watched the woman go and then sighed relieved. Soon Leo and Cole were back in their grieving mood what was in the whole house.

No one knew that outside a young man observed the Manor. He had dark blond hair and brown eyes, dressed in normal clothes but with a tool box in his right hand. He was given a task and he was determined to achieve his goal.

Inside the house the men had withdrawn back in the conservatory. For long minutes silence ruled between the father and ex-demon before one of them couldn't take it anymore.

"So, how you're doing, Leo? I know how hard this must be for you. I fully understand," Cole asked, looking at the man.

"You do? I doubt that," Leo replied. "You don't know how it feels to lose a son. More than once. My wife and eldest don't hold and feel any better. All I need is a sign of hope."

Cole nodded in understanding. "Where are Wyatt and Piper? Still in their rooms?"

"Yes," Leo whispered. "They are still lost in their grief. Both had had hopes to find Chris, but they were crushed. I think all is lost to us."

"Hey, don't say that," Cole countered. "As you told me Chris is very resourceful, yet determined. I'm sure he'll come back."

"I hope so."

As if on cue the doorbell rang again. Both were confused but decided to go with it, because it did again and again. The men walked to the door and opened it, only to reveal a young man with a tool box.

"Hello, how can we help you?" Leo asked politely while Cole drifted to a corner and watched the scene from behind.

"I'm here to check on your house. It's old and in my opinion needs a new check-up," the young boy explained looking around. "Wow, an amazing place. Where can I start?"

"You're a handyman, aren't you?" The boy nodded and Leo's thoughts went on highspeed in his mind. "Oh, sure. Go ahead. Start where you want."

The boy went away as Cole came up behind Leo. "Does that remind you of someone we both know?" And then he stepped back in the shadow.

"Cole!" Leo growled but followed the young boy. "Hey, mind telling me your name? It'd be nice, you know."

"Of course. My name's Peter Parson."

"P-tradition," the father mumbled like in trance. In him grew a familiar feeling to the boy.

Then Wyatt came down. His tears were gone but he still felt miserable. He saw the stranger and his father lost in thoughts, so the blond looked the young boy over. Somehow he felt familiar.

"Hi. You must be Wyatt Halliwell," the boy greeted him. "I'm your whitelighter."

The Twice-Blessed blinked. "Come again," he stuttered.

"I'm your whitelighter and was sent from above."

"I see." But before he could question more the blond felt his father's arm on his, only to see him shaking his head.

The father began again. "You said your name's Peter Parson and you're a whitelighter – to my son. Mind telling us your story behind all this?"

The boy sighed but obeyed. "No, it's okay. But then I've never got my work done. But where shall I start?"

Both father and son shook their heads to deny it. "It's okay," Leo said. "Besides, it's our pleasure to have you here and start when you're ready."

Again, the boy sighed. "Okay, I don't remember much and what I do is very vague. Only bits and pieces."

_FLASHBACK_

_"That was so damn close! We had to use all our powers to save him before he'd have lost his memory forever," Gajus cursed a bit. "We'll have to protect him – from the Avatars!" _

_Kevin agreed. "His protection has to be our number one priority, but what can we do? His memories are still gone, so he might get little flashbacks of his life." The young Elder smiled sadly at the still unconscious boy. _

_The older Elder looked at the boy as well when suddenly it clicked. "We'll glamor him and send him back to his family. As Wyatt's whitelighter, but he shall come in as a handyman." _

_"That would remind the family. And by which name?"_

_"That was my full intention and the name of his would be Peter Parson." _

_Kevin snorted a bit. "I see," he only said but was quiet as the boy began to stir. It was a start for hope. _

_The half Elder looked at the men beside him. He didn't know where and who he was but it looked familiar. "What's going on? What's this place? And who are you?" the boy asked. "Do I look like this? Always?" _

_The Elders looked briefly at each other but the older man took lead. "You do and well, we're Elders, a power of good. You're now in our living area and about what's going on? That's hard to explain." _

_"But you're a whitelighter and you'll be given a great task soon," the younger man added. _

_The young man was confused but accepted. "So, what's my name and my task? I'm really eager to do something." _

_Both men smiled. Gajus spoke again. "Okay, listen. Your name is Peter Parson and your task will be to guide the Twice-Blessed witch, Wyatt Halliwell." _

_"Why would he need me? He's strong right now." _

_"Believe me, he'll need you. But you should come in as a handyman," Kevin said but before the boy could protest he added, "Don't worry. They'll know what we're saying with this." _

_"Okay, I'll go then." His last words died down and the young boy promptly orbed away. _

_The Elders let out breaths they didn't know they were holding. Both hoped the family would figure their hints out and protect their youngest offspring. Before the Avatars might return – again. Or another evil being._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

"Interesting story," said a female voice what startled the three men. "Where's Cole?"

"Piper?" "Mom?" came Leo's and Wyatt's requests and both looked rather nervous.

"Right here," said another male voice. "Slept a bit. Wanna hear the story of the boy?"

The woman nodded but her gaze was fixed on the young boy. She felt withdrawn to him.

Wyatt smiled at his mother and encouragingly at the boy. "He's my whitelighter and goes by the name Peter Parson."

Leo added, smiling as well. "He works as a handyman and was sent by our lovely Elders. It's only bad he's lost his memory completely."

Piper blinked once. The story was familiar to her but she didn't comment it. Better yet she observed the young man as well as the others.

The boy, however, didn't like to be scrutinized. It was strange, yet comfortable. Nervously he said, "I really need to go back to work. This house is huge, so please don't disturb me while working." With that he started it.

"May I help you?" Leo asked. "I did the same while I was younger. Your work would be done faster."

"Do as you like. It doesn't matter to me."

Both men started their work while the mother pulled her son and friend away for talking.

_CONSERVATORY_

"Okay, the Elders sent Peter. But why do you think it's Chris? He doesn't look like him," Piper questioned as they were out of hearing distance.

"It's simple in the hints they left: handyman, his name – P-tradition and ..." Cole started.

Wyatt continued, " ... and his task to be my whitelighter. The Elders must have saved him in the last moment and now we shall guard him, I guess, before the Avatars realize he's still alive."

His mother smiled. "Since when are you so smart? Usually that's Chris' department. So?"

"Well then, I've learned from the best," the blond replied blushing.

Piper and Cole laughed at his embarrassment but whatever they wanted to say was abonded as all heard a loud crash from the kitchen. They ran to it and were shocked by what they saw.

_KITCHEN – A SHORT TIME BEFORE_

You could only hear hammer in the room and silence was the main component. During the work the father always looked at the young man who might be his youngest son. He longed for a talk with the boy.

"So, how do you feel here? It's good to have a home, isn't it?" Leo asked while working further.

"I don't know what you mean. My only business is my whitelighter duties." But the way he said it didn't feel right. There was more behind it but he couldn't figure it out. As his hand brushed against the counter he saw something.

_PICTURE_

_"Mommy?" a young boy with brown hair and green eyes asked innocently. _

_"Yes, what'd you want?" the woman from before requested. _

_"Can you t...e...a...c...h.." He shook his little head to find the right word. "Wanna learn do what you do!" The brunette gestured to the oven and all. _

_"Cooking?" she asked and the little boy nodded. "Of course. Next year when you'll be five." _

_Both grinned mischievously. _

_END OF PICTURE_

"What the ...?" Peter started and looked at the working, elderly man. He knew him and all in the house felt familiar. All this made his head ache – terribly.

"Something wrong, Peter?" Leo asked concerned. There was something that might be happen to the boy while he was here.

"I don't know," the boy quietly whispered and grabbed his head. Then he suddenly passed out but hit a chair by falling down.

"Peter!" Leo cried out and was immediately at the boy's side, taking care of him.

Running feet and three people came up behind him. There were Piper, Cole and Wyatt who looked worried at the unconscious boy.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"I guess he saw something of his childhood and his headache started," Leo explained and looked at his eldest. "Wyatt, heal him!"

The Twice-Blessed did as been told and held his hands out to heal the boy but nothing happened. However, he gasped as the glamor was lifted suddenly.

The whole family, along with Cole, was in shock.

"Chris?" Wyatt whispered shocked.****

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>So what do you say now? Unexpected or not? ;)<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	11. An unexpected and frightening revelation

This prophecy what will appear I wrote on my own. Still, a new chapter for you ...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong><span>11. An unexpected and frightening revelation<span>**

_AN ANCIENT BURIAL GROUND_

****Behind huge doors it was rambling. On a stone stood a box where the Hollow was contained. After it had been summoned the last time, there was a time of peace. Until now. For him the best partners had finally arrived. Both sides had never considered for him to develop a consciousness and the Hollow was now fed up with this darkness.

****His desire to break free grew steadily. And then it broke free out off its box and its swarm of vapor-like particles flew towards heaven. To find a new freedom and friends

****_MANOR_

****As if on robot the Twice-Blessed took his baby brother in his arms and tried to heal him yet again. Still with no success, so he slowly started to cry. "Why isn't it working? I can't understand it. There has to be a way," the son cried out. He felt useless and was slowly getting used to this feeling.

****Leo tried to calm his son down. "I don't know, son, but we won't give up, you know. Chris is coming back to us." The father drew comforting circles on his son's back while he'd put a lot of effort in to hold back his tears.

****Cole remained silent but you could see his tears were coming. So the ex-demon guided the heart-broken mother to a chair at the table while she helplessly cried. Belthazor for once didn't know what to do.

****"This cannot be happening. Tell me, Wyatt! He's not dead, is he?" the woman said, crying still.

****"No Mom. He's still alive, but I can't figure out why he's not waking up," Wyatt explained, but his attention was drawn to something what came towards him and his brother.

****Actually, all four occupants looked at the particles what went into both brothers. Gasps were heard but nothing said. All just waited for a result of this strange twist of events.

****A few minutes later the particles came out of the boys and formed into a cat who sat between the brothers and looked at the eldest – intensely.

****"Wyatt?" Leo asked concerned, looking between his boys back and forth. "What's with Chris and what's the cat?" He laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "Wyatt?"

****Piper and Cole just waited silently.

****"Whoa," the blond only said. "It's okay, Dad. Chris is himself again, yet exhausted, I guess. This was too much for him. Oh, and the cat is the Hollow."

****"WHAT?" came three incredulous shouts. This was unbelievable.

****"Don't worry. It's not here to harm us, just to fulfill a prophecy what's hidden by the Elders."

****"How do you know that?" Cole asked, looking at the cat with growing suspicion.

****"Its conscience told me, but we should call our lovely Elders for more information," the boy suggested, stroking through his brother's brown hair lovingly.

****"Hello, you guys 'Up There'! You're needed here! It's important, you know. So bring your butts down here and pronto!" Piper demanded, full back in fighting mood.

****"You think they'll come, Piper? They're always useless in your opinion, isn't it?" the cat suddenly asked bluntly, cleaning his paw.

****Three mouths hung open while Wyatt had to hide his laughter, just by looking at all. All turned serious again as a moment later orbs enlightened the room. The family turned around and saw Sandra, Kevin and Gajus standing in their hall.

****"What is it, Piper? What we're needed for?" Sandra asked softly. She looked around and then saw the cat, sitting between both brothers calmly and purring. "Since when do you have a cat, again?"

****"Since today," Wyatt answered. "Actually, in reality the cat is ..."

"I can speak for myself, young man," the cat retorted, a bit angrily. It digged its claws out threatening. "I'd suggest you'll bring your baby brother upstairs to rest. I'll explain everything, my young padawan."

"Okay, okay, I understand," the Twice-Blessed replied, holding out his hands in a defense way. He scooped his brother in his arms and walked towards the stairs. "Don't forget to mention this damn prophecy. We do know all by now."

Arriving in their old room the older sibling took care of his younger one while stroking through his brown hair and covering his whole body with sheets. Beside the bed stood a glass of water if needed. "I'm glad you're back to yourself, little brother," the blond whispered.

In the kitchen a drama seemed about to happen. The Elders didn't see a reason to be here while the parents and Cole Turner didn't know how to explain everything. Only the cat was bored and jumped all of a sudden into Leo's lap, laying down in this one but still all ear.

"So?" Kevin questioned. "What's going on? What prophecy did Wyatt mean and what's with Chris as well as the cat?" He pointed at the animal.

"Well," the father began nervously. "The cat helped Chris to be himself again after the Avatar fiasco. It's also shielding him from them."

The Elders accepted this, but Gajus needed more to know. "What else? And this strange prophecy?"

Piper continued after a nod from Leo. "This prophecy would be about my sons and the Hollow. We've been said it's hidden by you. Your leader, I think."

"Who told you all that?" Kevin asked curiously. "No offense, Piper, Leo. You've never heard of these things before."

"I did," the cat blurted out and all looked at it. "What? Never heard a cat speak?"

Gajus was the first of the Elders to recover. "And you are? You seem all knowing and very wise. As if you'd been living for centuries."

"Quite right, old man," the cat replied lazily and then it let the cat out of the bag. "I'm the Hollow."

"WHAT?" came three surprised yells.

"I've developed a conscience over the centuries and now I want to learn all from above. And as the prophecy that you hide says: two brothers will be my new guardians and padawans. These two brothers are Wyatt and Chris Halliwell, because only they are strong enough."

Piper and Leo couldn't believe what they heard. It seemed to be true what the Hollow was saying. This brought the boys' destiny to whole a new level. Both said nothing and just sat down on the chairs at the table.

Cole couldn't believe it either, but his curiosity won over his need of protection of the Halliwells. "Wouldn't it be kind of you after all you've done to the family to let them see at least this prophecy?"

"Why should we follow your question, Mr Turner or Belthazor?" Sandra countered, a bit threatening.

"I helped to get Chris back from the Avatars! And I gave all my life up to give Phoebe her happiness with Coop as well as these two here as well. So I'm allowed to get an answer," the demon snapped back. "And now to this damn prophecy!"

"OK, okay, you won," Kevin agreed. "Odin, come here! Bring with you the prophecy about the Hollow and the Halliwell brothers!"

A moment later orbs filled the air and revealed an annoyed looking Odin with an old parchment in his hand.

_THE PROPHECY_

All looked excited and hopefully at Odin who looked anything but pleased, to be here. His colleagues would be rather anywhere or very little at that moment. No one knew how the head of the Council would react to their request.

Sandra decided to speak since none other was able to. "Odin, so nice you did follow our wish. We just want to read this prophecy – to clear the destiny of the Halliwell brothers."

"Why should I give to you?" Odin questioned in disbelief. "I made no secret of liking the Halliwells ..."

"But you didn't act like that. Surely with Leo, but never with us ...," Piper contradicted quickly. She didn't like the man either, but for her sons' sakes she had to.

Odin's gaze focused on the woman. She's a Charmed One and a power of good but to allow her to marry her whitelighter, Leo, was a terrible mistake. Surely they had survived all the Elders had put them through. In his way of thinking he followed the theories Gideon had proposed about Wyatt and his danger to the world. So the killing of Chris and the attempt on Wyatt were necessary steps, but Leo stopped all this. Though he'd lost the adult version of Christopher and later also his immortality.

"Let's just say I was never fond of you," the Elder stated, handled the parchment to Gajus and orbed away. For him it was not necessary anymore, so he never saw the Hollow posed as a cat in Leo's lap.

"Well, sorry for his behavior," Kevin apologized. "But at least we got what we wanted." He looked around. "So, you're ready?"

Each occupant of the room looked briefly at the other and nodded. The father held the cat closer to him who shot him a deathly glare.

Nervously Gajus opened the old Pergamon and started to read it out loud for everyone. "Okay, here we go:

_An once neutral being_

_Shall become what it wants, _

_Guarded now by two brothers who_

_Born from Charmed Wicca and Angel Light:_

_One twisted in his fate, _

_Guarded by the youth in time. _

_Be now the Angels of Dark and Light_

_For the being in vapor-like._

So what'd you think?"

"It's all true," Leo whispered. "Everything Chris and Wyatt had gone through is mentioned. Even Chris' journey back in the past. How is that possible?"

"Sorry, my old friend. I don't know when it was written, but obviously a long time ago when even the Hollow knows about it," Sandra explained gently. "But I'm sorry. I'll have to go now. Odin started a heated discussion 'Up There', so a neutral Elder is needed." She turned in orbs but said, "Good luck for your boys, Leo!"

"Thank you, Sandra," the father thanked the woman and looked to his wife. "Piper?"

The eldest Charmed One gazed at her husband in disbelief. "I just can't believe all this! This is so wrong and the Hollow ..."

"... had told you the truth," the cat continued. It turned to the Elders. "Chris and Wyatt Halliwell are standing now under my protection, but I'd be grateful to still count on you. I'd foreseen before I became a cat a great battle, for what my young padawans will need to be prepared."

"What kind of battle?" the mother asked afraid. "What's in store for them? They've been through enough already!" She cried heavily and her husband took her in his arms, kissing her head. That was all she needed.

The cat gazed at the woman sadly. "I don't know yet for sure, Piper. Therefore I need the foresight power of the Elders." Once again it turned to the Elders. "Can I count on you in this one?"

The two Elders looked at each other and then nodded. "Okay, Hollow. You can count on us. We'll give the needed information if we find something out," Gajus said smiling. "We're going back right now. Call us if you need anything! Not all of us are bad."

The twosome orbed out but Kevin added before he was finally gone, "And work on your relationship, you both! The boys still need you, because you're their rock!"

Piper and Leo sighed. They knew both had to do something and it was overdue, but the parents didn't want to visit a therapist – again. Little did they know that their therapist was sitting in their midst, better yet in Leo's arms.

Cole looked at his old friends. With Piper he had spoken some time ago and did notice how broken she was and immediately he'd known he had to help. "Okay, cut down your depression phase! Right now we need to look after the boys, especially Chris! To see if he's up."

A shy smile crossed the parents' faces. It was good to rely on someone outside the family. Even if it was Cole Turner, the former husband of Phoebe as well as Belthazor, the Source and an Avatar.

"Okay, let's go!" Leo said and took his wife's hand. He led her upstairs while Cole followed them.

_UPSTAIRS_

Wyatt was in a daze. He watched his baby brother sleep and wanted nothing more for him to wake up. The older sibling just needed confirmation that he was still with him. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Looking back at his brother he decided to answer, "Come in!"

Three people entered the room. Piper walked to her sons and comforted her baby boy by stroking his cheek. Leo and Cole watched the Twice-Blessed closely.

"How's he doing?" Leo asked afraid. He wanted to comfort his youngest as well, but knew it was Piper's time.

"Nothing changed till now," Wyatt replied, looking at his baby brother. "I just want him to wake up and speak with me." Tears started to fall down on his cheeks. Again, and he tried furiously to wipe them away. He just didn't show any weakness, because he was the most powerful being on this earth – for God's sake.

"Don't worry. He's strong and powerful and most of all, he's your brother," Cole spoke up encouragingly. "He's coming around. In your family everything is possible."

The blond smiled. "Never would have thought that a demon would give me hope. You really have changed over the years."

The ex-demon blushed deeply. "Thanks Wyatt."

Then a soft moan directed all attention back to the bed where Chris was sleeping and Piper already sitting. The other three men grouped around the bed and waited impatiently for green eyes to open. It still lasted a few minutes for it to happen.

Chris opened his eyes groggily and tried to remember where he was and what had happened in between. To his surprise he saw his whole family around him and … Cole Turner. "My head! I must be dreaming if Cole's back. What the heck happened?"

"A lot," Wyatt replied and kissed his baby brother on his forehead while healing his head wound. "Welcome back to the land of living, little brother!"

"Thanks and what do you mean?" the younger sibling questioned incredulously. Then he felt a presence in him. "What's in me?"

"Just the Hollow. We're now his new guardians and the cat is him," the older brother continued. He saw how his younger brother looked at him confused but slowly accepted the explanation.

"How you're feeling, peanut? Are you you?" Piper asked her baby boy. He was well again, but still shocked and confused.

"Fine, I guess. What's with the Avatars?"

"The cat is shielding you from them," Leo told his youngest. "I'm just glad you're back and now rest!"

The brunette snorted but confessed, "Yes daddy!" Wyatt laughed out loud at the childlike behavior what earned him a deathly glare. "What's with you and Mom?"

"They're starting to talk right now, I promise," Cole spoke up and the parents shot him a glare. "What? I'm neutral here!" He held out his hands in a surrender mode.

"And who will be the listening therapist?" the Charmed One wanted to know. "No offense, Cole! You were once involved in our family history!"

The ex-demon snickered a bit.

"I'll be," the cat offered. It caressed his paw and sat down on Chris' legs. "The boys will need you full back on good terms. As Kevin had said, 'You're their rock!'"

Chris and Wyatt were surprised and then laughed at this offer what embarrassed their parents. Both accepted and the three of them walked down while the cat followed them. … A strange picture.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>The Hollow as a cat? What do you say now?<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	12. Marriage guidance with a cat

This title came from myself. To have some fun! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong>12. Marriage guidance with a cat<strong>

_THERAPY SESSION WITH A DIFFERENCE_

Piper and Leo led their "therapists" in the conservatory where they sat down on the loveseat, yet in different corners. It seemed that a lot was standing between them, but their love was still seen for all others. Both just needed a push in the right direction.

Cole and the cat sat down in an opposite chair and looked at the parents, a bit challenged. None of them knew how to start and what to talk about.

The cat cleared his throat. "Okay, I'm eager to know how your quarrel started. The way it was before I know, because I've possessed Piper once and have all memories of the boys. So, tell me."

Both looked briefly at each other. Then the mother started, "It came along with Barbas' return, unintentionally by Chris. To defeat the Avatars."

"And we both were reminded of our past mistakes towards our baby boy in his childhood. Along with it came the memories of his other self," Leo continued, a bit crying.

"The one who came back in time to save his older brother from turning evil?" the cat requested and his patients nodded. "Also the one who died in your arms, Leo?" Again, a nod. This time only from the man.

"I see," the cat continued. "Can I ask you something really personal?"

Piper and Leo were stunned and wondered what question might follow now. The parents were afraid. "Sure, fire away," the man said.

"Have you both ever mourned the other Chris' death? I know there was a baby existing, but he was his own person still. So?"

There was a long silence. The cat and Cole looked at them and saw the answer in their faces which formed into sad ones and tears started to fall down their cheeks.

Cole looked at the cat bewildered and asked curiously, "What did you do after the baby was born?"

Leo spoke first. "I went on a revenge tour and wanted to kill Barbas, because he was a part in the team what killed Chris and attempted to kill Wyatt."

The demon digged further. "The other part was Gideon, right? Your mentor, Leo? Wasn't he an Elder as well?"

"Yes," Leo whispered. "He saw my eldest as a threat for the future, but my youngest stood in his way and he killed him in cold blood. Unfortunately the Avatars took advantage of the situation and I became one of them in the process."

"I understand," the cat responded. Then it turned to the woman. "Piper? What's your story?"

She looked up and cried out. "I concentrated on the baby and on Leo who was lost in his path. This took all my energy and after some struggles Wyatt protected his baby brother. So I put them to their Grandpa when there were any attacks at the Manor. It was safer there."

The Hollow stared at both and thought about it all. "I see."

Cole remained silent, but his thoughts drifted from time to time to the boys. What they had gone through, in both timelines and here as well. "Will the boys come in in this therapy? You said something like that before, Piper. It was an understanding between you two and Wyatt, I think."

The cat looked up. "Interesting. Maybe we shall call Wyatt and Chris down here. To get their opinions on this as well. Wyatt had started this after all." He closed his eyes and then footsteps came running down the steps a few moments later.

"What'd you want? We just wanted to sleep a bit, so what we're needed for?" Wyatt asked groggily while his younger brother yawned to confirm this.

All sniffled a bit. Again, the cat took charge of the situation. "Wyatt, you made a deal with your parents to come clean for Chris and all. Now would be the time and I ask both of you if you're ready to face it. It might be hard but necessary."

Both brothers locked briefly their gazes, nodded and sat down on chairs beside their parents.

"How do you feel, Christopher? When you have to relive all this. It's about you," the Hollow replied, full concerned about his young padawan.

"Well," the young man stuttered. "As I said before to all, I don't remember much. Only that I always was with my big brother and Grandpa, missed my Daddy before he returned. With Mom it came closer as my powers were similar to hers."

"When was this if you don't mind?" the cat wanted to know. "This might be the time when you started to be a family again."

"I don't know exactly. Maybe five, six years old." The boy shrugged.

"Five," came the simultaneous reply from his father and brother.

All turned confused to them – with looks that certainly said 'How?' and 'Why?' did they know that. Father and son shared a knowing look and the younger of the two took the hint to tell it.

"When you were with the Avatars, Chris, or became one of them, you sent out memories of your childhood – for us to see," Wyatt explained. "They had suppressed your wiccan abilities, because I could only sense you as a whitelighter. You understand, little brother?"

All now looked at the green-eyed man for his reply. It came out as a whisper, "I knew they did something to me but didn't realize it. About the memories I didn't realize I've memorized them. I'm fine now, but what's with Mom and Dad? I've forgiven Mom a long time ago and Dad … was always there. So no need for it anymore." He yawned deeply. "Can I go to sleep now?"

Leo smiled but Piper was still in tears. She looked at her youngest hopefully, "Have you really forgiven me for everything I did? I mean your other self had been also so forgiving, but are you him?"

"Mom, I really, really have and as for my other self he's part of me and we're one in the same, so don't separate us. And to make it clear for anyone: I HAVE FORGIVEN MY MOM!" Another yawn came. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"I'm with you, little brother," Wyatt said from his side. "Everything clear? Mind us leaving?" To confirm he yawned deeply as well.

All the rest snickered a bit and tried to hide their laughter at the brothers. The Hollow as a cat recovered at first, "Okay, you can go now. I can see that everything is solved among the four of you. As an advice: Talk more and don't let your anger and fury consume you over so much years!"

"Yes Mom!" came four tired and annoyed voices.

Cole laughed out loud. "That's so funny. You all being lectured by the Hollow! What a change! Haha!"

The four Halliwells shot him a deathly glare, but again the cat took charge. "Cole, you'll stay here close to Piper and Leo while I'll go with the boys. They might be in danger."

"And those two?" The ex-demon pointed to the parents. "The Avatars know Leo and this family as well."

"I know that, but you know them, too. So, we're clear?"

"Yes," he hissed. Then he turned to the parents. "Come on. We'll go for a walk."

Both Piper and Leo looked at each other, at their watches and then back to Cole. "At this time?" they asked simultaneously.

Behind them their children tiptoed upstairs – with the cat beside them – to get their needed sleep. Wyatt shoved his baby brother but stopped halfway as a thought struck him. "Mom, Dad, tomorrow Chris and I'll go back to our apartment. It's about time, don't you think? OK, and the cat comes with us." He didn't wait for their answer and ran after his brother to their old room.

"Okay," Piper yelled and with Leo she still waited for Cole's answer. "Cole?"

"What? Oh. No," he stuttered. "Just go to sleep. I'll keep waiting for you here or you got a room for me?"

"We've still got the guest room. So you can use it for your own need," Leo replied. "Good night, Cole!" The old man trotted to his bedroom.

"Night Leo! Piper," Cole said. "I'll find my way to the guest room."

"Night everyone," the woman said and went after her husband while Belthazor followed in an adequate distance.

* * *

><p><em>UPSTAIRS<em>

The floor had been crowded for a few minutes as everyone started to say their 'Good night' once again and went to their rooms. Sleeping and hoping for a good night.

In the boys' old room both brothers slept in one bed with Chris still in Wyatt's embrace. They used to sleep in this way – anytime, when the younger one would have a nightmare and needed his help to scare off this monster. The cat had found her place at the end of their bed.

Deep in the night one person's sleep was disturbed and he began to toss in his bed, waking up the person beside him. He touched his baby brother and then something happened he didn't expect. He was thrown in this dream as well and fought hard against it.

_DREAM/ PREMONITION_

_The brothers found themselves in a dark world what was similar to the world of evil Wyatt, but certainly different. It seemed that the world was on his abyss. _

_"Wyatt, what are you doing here? How did you get in, anyway?" Chris asked bewildered. _

_"Well, I tried to wake you up but got sucked in, so what'd you think?" Wyatt snapped back. "But we've got other problems right now." _

_"Good guess, genius," the brunette retorted. He looked around. "So where are we?" _

_"No idea." The older brother also looked around. "The future?" _

_The younger sibling shook his head. "Not again. I've been through this before." He felt strong arms around him and a kiss on his temples. He looked up at his older sibling. "Thanks Wy. So what's the cause behind this?"_

_To his surprise there was a thunder as an answer and the brunette stepped closer to the blond who took his hand. _

_"OK, what was that?" he asked. _

_But his brother just pointed to four men in the dark who seemed to be sitting on horses. Both were paralyzed in fear. _

_One spoke, "The world and the humans are tending to get lost in their behavior among each other. There is no good to stop this and to save this world. It's time for the end!"_

_The Twice-Blessed found his voice first while the half Elder hid behind him. "Who are you and why is the world nothing worth anymore? Anyone is still good, but a bad exists in us as well." _

_Four heads turned to him and the boy could be seen swallowing hard. Another spoke, "You and people like yourself are nothing compared to us. We serve a higher calling but no one you know. So it's better you leave now." _

_"No! This is our world," the half Elder now told all determined and surprised his older sibling. "We'll fight you!"_

_"Yes," the Twice-Blessed continued. "We're Halliwells and stay for the good on earth." _

_The horses seemed to paw and four pair of eyes pierced through the young men and both were transported to their own world. _

_END OF DREAM/ PREMONITION_

"Whoa," came two surprised yells.

"What did you see?" asked the cat. The Hollow knew what they had seen might not be good. Or as bad as anything that could be.

Blue and green eyes turned confused to the cat. They pierced the new Hollow who shrunk back in fear. A short gaze at each other and both asked at once, "What do you know?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying," the brunette said, arms over his chest. "Otherwise you wouldn't be her. So spill!"

"I agree," the blond went on. "Spill!"

The cat, however, played dumb and with a button on the duvet cover. It never looked into his new owners' eyes and avoided them fully.

Another short gaze at each other and the older brother snapped the cat on surprise and held it tightly. After a few moments it began to struggle, fight and started to bare its feet when the younger brother just held out his hands, froze it and let only the head move.

"Let me move," the cat protested. "I don't know anything!" He winced in the tight hold of Wyatt.

"You are how many years old?" Chris questioned curiously. "Over thousands years, so don't tell me you don't know anything. Other ways I should threaten you, pussycat?"

The Hollow cursed silently, but Wyatt tightened his hold on the cat and slowly it calmed down. His frozen status was just temporarily. "Okay, I spill. You won!"

Both brothers smirked and sat the cat down on the bed, again. They placed it between them and waited for the speech by tapping their fingers impatiently. "We're waiting, Hollow!" the blond spoke vehemently.

A deep sigh was heard. Looking at both his owners the cat lay down on his paws and began to speak. "As Alpha worked on young Christopher some Avatars came to my ground. They spoke in a language I didn't recognize but caught some ancient words like 'Horsemen' and 'judgment'. That's all I know."

"Wait," Chris cut in. "I thought you were older than the Avatars? So why could they speak in a language you don't know. I'm clueless." Stunned he watched his brother and then the cat. And soon.

All of a sudden the Twice-Blessed stood up and began to pace what confused and surprised his companions. The half Elder and the cat shortly locked their eyes and then back to the blond. "Wyatt?" the cat asked curiously.

"I think I can explain everything the Hollow had said."

"You really can?" the brunette questioned incredulously.

"You should have listened more closely to Dad." The younger brother just hmphed. "As you remember Dad, Mom and the aunts defeated those men in black with Zankou, a demon. Dad had met the demon in an Egyptian pyramid, because they had been already involved in this civilization. I'd guess the Avatars are also older than the Egyptians, so of course they're able to speak in a language, even the Hollow might not recognize."

The cat turned to Chris. "And I always thought you were smarter than him."

The brunette threatened with his hands. "You son of a …"

Piper and Leo suddenly broke in tiredly. "What's going on?" the man asked as the woman at the moment scolded, "Language!"

"Mom?" "Dad?" both boys questioned in surprise. "Why are you here?"

Piper yawned. "We heard voices and loud noises, so we decided to find out the source. And that led us to you."

"Is there anything we should know?" Leo wanted to know. He watched his sons closely and knew immediately they were hiding something. "So?"

Blue and green eyes locked and briefly shook their heads in the negative. The cat just miaowed and the boys laughed a bit.

"There's nothing to worry about," Chris said, hopefully in a convincing voice. "We three will take care of everything."

"Believe us. We'll know what we're doing," Wyatt added. "And after all, we're old enough and going to get married in a few months, I hope."

The cat nodded to the boys' surprise.

The parents briefly looked at each other and then shrugged. "Do what you want! It's your life and we're just the supporting rocks!" And then they were gone.

"Did they just give us freely their permission?" the younger brother asked and both his companions nodded. "Wow!"

"Let's sleep again and return to our apartment tomorrow," the older brother demanded.

And within seconds all three had fallen asleep again. Nothing would disturb their sleep and none would threaten anyone again. So all hoped.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>And now the therapy with a cat? Nice fact here and as you see I like to play with "Charmed"! ;)<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	13. Preparations on both sides

Another surprise maybe but here I got influenced by another good show. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong>13. Preparations on both sides<strong>

_SOMEWHERE – IN FRONT OF A HUGE DOOR_

Alpha and some of his companions stood in front of a huge door where they hoped to find help with the Halliwells. It was obvious the men in black were on the loosing side but as usual, they would never give up – time would always be on their side.

The leading Avatar couldn't sense the youngest Halliwell anymore but knew it was time for a plan B. Therefore he found himself there where he was and knocking on this door.

"Who requests our presence at the entrance?" a deep voice growled from inside. "We really don't have time for this!"

Alpha swallowed hard. "We ought help to end up a successful line of witches. We're the Avatars and want to create a world without any losses for everyone." The man knew the end was a lie but he didn't have any other choice.

There was a long silence what made the Avatars nervous. Then the deep voice came again, "We can't help you. Your beliefs are not going to work with humans and the Halliwells are always standing for the good in the world. So leave this place, please."

"But …," Alpha started.

"Leave!" the voice shouted a bit.

Reluctantly the Avatars obeyed and walked around. All was falling apart, but who could help them now? The leader of the group seemed to be lost in thought as he tried to walk back to the door but was thrown in the opposite direction immediately.

"It was worth a shot," he said. "Who's out there and could actually help? Would be helpful, you know."

"Forgotten about me?" a voice said they recognized as Barbas'. The demon of Fear stood indeed in front of them. "Already given up, Alpha?"

The man stared at the other one long before mocking, "Don't you have a deal with the Halliwells? And you stick to it as you promised. So why are you here, Barbas?"

"I might be working with them at the time, but I'm as evil as anyone in the underworld. The boys are still a threat to any demon, so I just want to keep the balance. Once in a while, you know." The demon grinned mischievously.

"You're very hard to see through," Alpha replied but smiled. "So where do you lead us to?"

"Then follow my trail!" The demon of Fear flamed out.

All Avatars looked at their leader who shrugged and followed the flame. Not really having any other choice the other ones did the same and found themselves in a really dark place and it was very hot.

"Where are we?" an Avatar asked bewildered. This place gave him a feeling – brr.

"A place called hell. Ever heard of it, my friends?" Barbas pointed out. "And the Prince of Darkness rules this place and is known as …"

"Lucifer, the fallen Angel," Alpha continued for the demon. He saw a figure standing in the dark and assumed it to be the man. "It's my pleasure to meet you, but are you really able to help us? No offense, but in the past we rarely had heard from you."

The Prince of Darkness offered a tiny version of a smile. "I used to work in secret. You see I have my own fellas to do the dirty work and they are very eager to get a new task. Wanna see?" The Avatar nodded and Lucifer snipped his fingers to show some ugly creatures with flashing their teeth.

"Very eager, I see," the Avatar confirmed. "Can they look like anything we want or need to?" He sweated and felt disgusted here but to achieve his goal he'd do anything. Even work with the devil himself.

"Just one second." Lucifer turned to the demon of Fear. "Barbas, you can leave now. You're not wanted anymore. So, please go wherever you want to and need to."

The demon was shocked. "But I help you to find allies where you can't. That's not fair. Why shall I leave now?"

"Don't act like a child! You're more than that, so please be a nice demon and go or I'll have to take desperate measures to make you. So?"

"Okay, okay. I see when I'm not wanted anymore but be around if you might need me still." Barbas flamed out and sulked back in the underworld, again. There he waited for any call from each side whether it'd be Chris Halliwell or the Avatars.

Back in hell, for Alpha everything played out like he wanted to. It seemed to be paradise, though deep inside he hated it. But for his goal he'd work with anyone, so he asked, "Can they look like the four apocalyptic horsemen? I need to convince one Halliwell son to join us – for good."

"No problem, but if you don't mind I want to test before. To find out their potential …"

"No need for that. I can show you that already." Alpha showed Lucifer in every detail how the Halliwell sons had defeated the Source and what powers they had used. "See, both are really powerful and equal in powers. Can rely on each other and would do anything for each other."

The Prince stared long at the leading Avatar. "Which son are you interested in? And what's with the rest of his clan? I've heard his father had been on of you once. How did you get him last time?"

"We're interested in the younger one. What was also the reason for Leo to join us, because he'd lost the boy years ago by the hands of his mentor Gideon. He was shaken and vulnerable. An easy prey."

"I see. Interesting facts indeed. In me grows a desire to get to know them, find out what they want. I need to see them for myself … and a bit of light." The devil smirked.

"So what are we doing now?" Alpha smiled briefly at his new fellow conspirator.

"Briefing, consulting, getting to know each and so on. You get the picture. I'll give you all you need and you do the same in return. Deal?" The Prince held out one hand for agreement.

The Avatar looked closely at the offered hand. A fight in him was shortly finished and he took the hand. "Deal. So speak!"

"Send your fellas home. You're their leader, so I only need to speak with you over all details. You're going to tell him, anyway. Do it please!"

Alpha nodded and sent his companions back to their own lair, waiting for his return. Then he turned back to Lucifer. Waiting for their talk to begin.

A moment later both 'evil' men were involved in a deep talk. It started with restraint but soon escalated into a violent and shouting arguments. The tension heated up and obviously the deal seemed to be off.

"You're kidding, right! The boys are never going to do that! That's ridiculous," Alpha yelled. Then, suddenly he stopped and stared at the devil. "But on the other hand it seems so easy and logic. Do you really think it'd work?"

The Prince of Darkness nodded. "Believe me. My plan will play out perfectly. You know their weakness and I fully support you – till a limit. Oh and a little help for you: If you fail, don't even think about the consequences."

The Avatar swallowed hard. He knew he had to take this threat seriously, because … well, this was Lucifer and his threats are dangerous for him. "Okay, I see. I'll do my best to follow our plan and be a good servant. But I lost contact to our newest member. Someone's protecting him."

"You're saying the boy still got your powers? Could be useful. So what does he have to do to give these powers up?"

"Simply let go and leave us just as voluntary as he came. It's his decision."

Lucifer nodded. "I understand. So, it's time to carry out our plan – slowly. Tell your fellas what to do. So go!" The man walked back to his throne in fire.

Alpha took one last look around and left hell to go back to his own lair.

* * *

><p><em>BOYS' APARTMENT – ONE WEEK LATER<em>

As dealt the brothers left their childhood home a day later and went back to their own apartment. Again, they had abonded it but was cleaned quickly as the cat went through every room to clean it – magically what earned him scowling glares. The cat, however, just licked his paw while the boys remained silent.

Another day of this week Wyatt and Chris had visited their girlfriends and had explained everything as best as they could. The girls were not pleased but had to accept the boys' destiny. Even Cat and Steph feared for them any day but knew to be safe they had to take a back seat if any evil might use them to get to the boys. So, with a heavy heart the sisters had let the brothers go and had made the Hollow swear to protect their boys.

Another day each had gone to their lives. For Wyatt was it easy, because he was his own boss and his girlfriend had managed all without him very well. He smiled happily in his office at P3 whereas his younger brother had had a few problems. At university Cat had tried to cover for him, but that was an impossible task for the young woman. As Chris had returned he'd explained and for a last time his professors had accepted those. His other temp jobs had been easier to handle, because his mother and father had spoken for him.

So now, everything was back on track and the days started as usual in a men's household. Making breakfast while drinking his cup of coffee the Twice-Blessed waited for his baby brother to come who was known as a long-sleeper.

"Chris!" he yelled. "Breakfast! You're going to be late!"

"Coming!" came the half Elder's yell back. "I know what's going on and you've been waiting for me."

"I'm your big brother and I have to protect you! The Avatars are still out there and I'm sure they still want you. You're my baby brother."

Chris snorted in return. "Yes Mom," he mumbled while eating his bread and drinking his coffee.

All of a sudden the cat jumped on the table and miaowed for some milk. "You've got my protection as well. I can shield you from those men in black but my powers are not endless. The Avatars would never give up on you, because they've got to know your powers."

"But what about Mom and Dad?" Wyatt asked, seeing his brother speechless and handing the cat her milk.

"Thanks." It began to slurp. "It's good you already made a deal with Barbas to protect your family. When you're at work, I'll offer you to watch over them. Deal?"

Both boys nodded to accept the deal.

"Don't worry, young Christopher. Nothing is going to happen to any of you. I promise," the cat vowed with milk over its whiskers.

Wyatt and Chris laughed slightly but stopped after receiving a deathly glare from the Hollow.

"We should go," Chris suggested and his older brother nodded.

Both boys left to their work and study while the cat shimmered over to the Manor and explained everything to the boys' parents who were grateful and fed the cat as well.

At university the younger boy's study was coming close to an end. There were only left some exams and he needed a place for his practice – to find a hospital useful for him and his wishes. For the rest of his study others offered him to give extracurricular courses, but he rejected, because he'd promised his father something a long time ago. He still had been a child then.

_FLASHBACK _

_Leo, in his teacher's robes, was sitting in the conservatory, correcting papers while his youngest son played with his toys beside him. His eldest was already in school, so the father enjoyed his time with his baby boy._

_Sighing he turned back to his task as all of a sudden a brunette head appeared right between his arms, looking curious at his daddy's work. _

_"Daddy, what you're doing?" he asked, pointing at the papers. _

_"Just work for Magic School, buddy. Not easy," the father answered. "Interested?" _

_The little brunette frowned. "Dunno." He stared in the eyes of his father and his big brother had told him their father was really old. So he wanted to know, "What before?" _

_Leo looked lost at his son's question. Taking the boy in his arms he requested, "What'd you mean, buddy? With 'before'. I don't know what you want."_

_"Silly Daddy." Chris pointed at the robes and laughed a bit. "What work before?"_

_"Oh," the man finally understood. He looked with pride at his youngest offspring. "I was a doctor. Helping people, taking care of their injuries and it was a good feeling." _

_Again, the little boy stared at his Daddy – long. Then his eyes lit up. "Wanna do the same. Promise." And then he swung his arms around his father's neck and snuggled deep into the man's chest as well. _

_Leo smiled and kissed his boy on his head. "My little boy," he whispered. He held the boy tightly before he sat him back on his blanket to play with his toys. Then he returned to his task. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Chris smiled at the memory. In one way he took after his mother with being a chef and all, but deep down he always had adored his Dad. So as it was time to choose a profession, it was really easy for him: a doctor – like his father. But as he'd established his study at SFU, he'd surprised his family with another surprise: to work at Magic School as well.

So the half Elder was indeed multitasking, but so far he managed all. Surely he was often exhausted and mostly tired, he had his family to rely on, especially his big brother. His best friend in the whole wide world. And his love for Cat was immense and she was the love of his life – for good.

Three days of his week the youngest Halliwell went after his university courses back home, ate a quick meal and changed into his teacher's robes before going to Magic School. His own students were already waiting for him and they were very eager: to learn rhyming spells, making potions and to control their powers, especially his own forte: telekinesis.

At P3 Wyatt and Steph were back together as the bosses. Though only the blond owned it but everyone knew his girlfriend was it whenever he was gone. Their employees said in a whisper there was more coming soon and that the woman was harder than the real boss, but they'd never say it out loud. It seemed the eldest offspring of Piper and Leo was as hard as his mother as the owner.

Now that everything was back on track and the daily routine had returned the Twice-Blessed found himself often staring at his girlfriend what didn't go unnoticed by her and their employees who smiled knowingly.

The young woman got nervous, blushed deeply with nervousness and turned to her man. "Wyatt, is there anything I need to know or in my face? Stop staring!"

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was wondering how our children would look like. My desire to marry you grows steadily, you know."

Stephanie turned into a deeper red as before. "You should ask your brother about this. After all you mentioned a future vision the Avatars had showed him some time ago. Why are you interested in this all of a sudden?"

"Don't know." He shrugged. "Could be something normal at my age. Is this too delicate for you?" The man looked at the woman.

"A bit," she said, turning to him. "Could we talk about that at a lovely dinner? The date I'll tell you over the week."

The young man agreed. "Sure. Back to task, shall we?"

She nodded and soon both were focused on their tasks, concerning the club which was still well-visited. The son of the former owner had managed to take over his mother's club and all went without big problems. In the beginning the mother had helped but slowly the son took over and all went well. The takeover was accepted by all employees and at the re-opening his little brother had teased the older one about Wyatt's dislike of numbers what had earned him a playful shove and smack.

So now it was peace and surely only a matter of time before another catastrophe would hit them.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>And now this. Did I spin well with the Avatars and Lucifer?<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	14. A parent's worst nightmare

Some visions here but I hope you're going to like it. Please! *puppy dog eyes*

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong>14. A parent's worst nightmare<strong>

_UNDERWORLD_

The Avatar wandered aimlessly through the caves. He had a new mission, for a change one he didn't start but how could he convince their old member? Surely, something must be out there he still feared. The death of his family have worked on him once, but not twice. His feet carried him to a place near by – an old companion.

"Hello my friend! Why are you here?" Barbas asked as sweet as always. "I might help you if you want."

Alpha looked up. At first he didn't seem to notice the demon of Fear and then he became aware of him. "What fear did you paralyze Leo with years ago? Tell me!"

"My, my, not friendly, are we?" the demon chuckled. "Anyway, to answer your question: It **is** something a parents will always feel, no matter how old his child is and what timeline we are in."

"You couldn't be more cryptic, could you? Did you learn that from someone we both know? Spill, Barbas! I don't have time for your useless babbling!"

"Wow, what a change in you. I'll tell you what you want and then leave me in peace. I'm done with the evil, I guess," Barbas spoke. He stopped then and looked around. "What did I just say?"

"Crap!" He tapped his feet on the floor impatiently. "Waiting. My time is ticking."

The demon of Fear circled the Avatar with a bit of amusement. "Every parents still fears to lose his child before him. Leo already went through it if you remember correctly. That's how got him in the first place, you know."

"Are you my conscience or what? How do you know that, anyway? You weren't there, better dead."

"I have my ways," he only replied before shimmering away and leaving the Avatar alone.

"Damn demon! He doesn't know what's standing behind this, because he lives in his world. I need this boy soon before more happens!" The Avatar stopped his pace. "Wait. Barbas said what a parent would always feel. Got it!"

Alpha transported himself in front of the Manor where to his surprise the Prince of Darkness was already waiting for him. He turned to him asking, "What are you doing here? I've thought we got a time plan, concerning the parents."

Lucifer smiled. "I just thought it'd be the time to strike. Plus, I want to get to know my opposites. I've heard a lot of them and then it's time for the next generation."

The man in black stared long at his new friend. This person scared even him and he was already evil. Now there was no way out and he was stuck to his plan and Lucifer's, because to might get one child. One way went over the parents who feared nothing more than to lose it.

"Are you ready, Avatar? We've still got more to do, because of your so strange and interesting request. Remember?"

The Avatar swallowed hard. "Okay, I do." He faced the Prince. "Shall we face them?"

"I'd love to."

Both men walked towards the house and then all of a sudden they were gone.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

The old couple sat together in the conservatory, holding each tightly. Both just needed each other in these dangerous times where their children always fought against evil and over their heads hung still the threat of the Avatars towards their youngest. They feared for him. As well as their eldest. It was frightening them.

"Piper, I thank you for saving our baby boy – for now," Leo said suddenly and kissed his wife lovingly on her head. "Well, with a little help from Cole, of course." He smiled.

Piper looked up at him and smiled, too. "I know and I'm glad for it. He's been through so much already and Wyatt a bit as well. Our sons as the Hollow's guardians? What a surprise, you know. It's so weird."

The man chuckled. "I know, but it's their destiny." He looked his wife over. "You should rest, Piper. You're not as young as you might feel anymore." That earned him a playful slap on his arm. "Go. I still need some time to think."

The woman stared long at her husband. "I know. I've wanted to thank you for our children for a long time." She stood up and kissed him fully on his lips. "I'll go now and I swear we'll protect our children from any evil. I love you."

Leo watched her go. "I love you, too. Thank you." A last time she turned around and made a kiss hand. Then she was gone and the man smiled.

All of a sudden the air changed around him and he knew that feeling. His eyes wandered frantically around and fell at the end on Alpha, the leading Avatar. The man, who was after his youngest son.

"Hello Leo. Nice to see you again," he greeted the old man.

Abruptly Leo was on his feet. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

"I just want to talk to you. And someone will as well to Piper."

"Who?" the former Elder wanted to know.

"You'll know soon enough. But for now: just talk." The Avatar directed his former member back to the couch.

Leo obeyed and wondered at the same time what was happening to his wife upstairs.

In the couple's bedroom the woman had made herself ready for the bed. As she sat down Piper noticed how the air around her changed and in front of her stood a handsome young man.

"Hello Charmed One! My pleasure to finally meet you. I'm only here to talk," he greeted the woman politely.

"A … about?" she stuttered.

"Only your children. And your husband is facing the same. Got time?"

She looked up at him and slowly nodded.

* * *

><p><em>FACING THE NIGHTMARE<em>

Alpha looked at the old man who had been once one of them. "I know what you fear, Leo. And it might come true."

The old blond turned in shock to the Avatar. "What do you mean? What's your plan with Chris now?"

"For now he's still got his Avatar powers, still is one of us, so we'll find him if need be. He can only get out the way you did from the Elders."

"You mean falling from the grace?" The Avatar nodded. "Why? As soon as he knows your goal and more, he'll run away as far as he could."

"Have you already forgotten how all magical creatures came here as young Christopher tried to convince all to create Utopia, again?" The old man looked away, knowing. "But his plans were not really helpful, because deep down his loyalty always lies with his family. So he'd never be really one of us."

"So what do you want to do now? Chris is not here and my fear might not come true, whatever you do," Leo replied angrily. "You won't win over me again."

The Avatar smirked. "You really believe that, don't you? About your fear? Well, then take my hand and I'll show you something – about the future of yours." Alpha offered a hand for the old man to take.

The former Elder looked sceptically at the offered hand. He didn't know what to think about it, but he wanted to know. His sons' destiny was important to him. Reluctantly he took the offered hand and let be taken into the future.

_VISION / FUTURE_

_Both men found themselves on a cemetery in a dark world, it seemed. Only from time to time there was a sunlight coming down through the dark clouds. _

_"Where are we?" Leo asked. "This future should have been prevented by Chris' return to the past. What's going here?" _

_"You'll see in time my friend. Now just watch," Alpha answered as he noticed a figure coming towards them. "Look, someone's coming." _

_Leo turned and saw to his astonishment his youngest son. Crying and with a knife in his hands. His son ran through them as if they were ghosts and the father followed his baby boy just on principle. The Avatar sighed and did the same. _

_A short time later the three of them were in a mausoleum what the old man immediately recognized as the one where they had buried Prue years ago. Watching around he saw to his horror more gravestones and on them the names of all his family, even his future daughters-in-law. And all had died in 2029, two years from now on. _

**Piper Halliwell- Wyatt**

**1973 - 2029**

**Phoebe Halliwell**

**1975 - 2029**

**Paige Matthews**

**1977 - 2029**

**Leo Wyatt**

**1924 - 2029**

**Beloved husbands**

**Coop & Henry**

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell **

**2002 - 2029**

**Stephanie & Catherine**

**Halliwell **

_This couldn't be true, right? What the hell had happened to his family and why was Chris the only one alive? More and more questions busied Leo's mind, but then his son's voice broke through. _

_"I'm so sorry, my family. So sorry," he cried. "I didn't know that that would happen. I really didn't." Chris turned to Leo's grave. "I should have listened to you, Dad. You were right all along! About them. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me, please?" _

_There was no answer and Leo desperately felt the urge to comfort his crying baby boy. "Chris," he whispered. _

_"There's only one way I can whitewash the name Halliwell. I'm not worth it anymore, because it's my fault you all are dead." The younger boy touched his brother's grave. "Wyatt, you protected me anytime, even then. Forgive me, please!"_

_Leo watched horrified as his baby boy cut himself deep into his wrists and let his blood fall freely. Soon he paled and fell down on the floor, crying. _

_"Please, forgive me. Forgive me all," he whispered and then died. _

_"No!" the father just said quietly and broke down. _

_END OF VISION / FUTURE_

As he was back in reality, in 2027, Leo saw the Avatar smiling and smirking. "You'll see we win every time, Leo," he heard Alpha say. "It's useless to fight with us."

"You won't win this time," the old man cried out furiously. "There's no way this future will happen. Piper and I would make sure of it!"

"We'll see," Alpha said. "And now sleep!" He waved his hand and Leo instantly fell asleep on the couch. "My work here is done." With that he left the Manor, waiting for his companion and currently master.

Upstairs, in the couple's bedroom, Piper was facing the same but it went on a slightly different direction. Her 'guest' was the devil himself what she didn't know … yet. The woman was afraid but hoped she didn't show it.

"Okay, Mylady, what's your worst fear?" No answer came from the Charmed One. "Let's see. Your fear is to lose your children. Either to evil or just lose to death. Would you want to have a look into the future?"

"It's already changed! There's no way my sons would fight against each other, again. We've been through that already!" Piper yelled. "So, the near future is saved!"

"Well, in that case you've given me the perfect opportunity to show you something about Mr Perry's past and his death, right?" the young man offered. "Ready to face it?"

"Do I have any other choice?" the woman sighed and took the young man's hand.

Instantly both were transported in a vision. Where Chris came from, the one he'd changed dying and where his older brother had been evil.

_VISION / PAST_

_Both found themselves in the Manor where a younger Piper was in the bathroom and had a pregnancy test in her hands. They saw she was waiting for the result as from outside laughter could be heard. Then it beeped. _

_"Positive," the younger woman whispered. "Leo will be happy. He always wanted to have a big family." _

_"What's going on?" the older Piper wanted to know. She saw how her counterpart walked out of the room and wanted to tell her family the good news._

_"We're going to see the important events in Chris Perry's life. Until his death in the past, so that he could become later a part of your Chris," the young man informed the woman. "For now, just listen and watch!" _

_"But I have a right to comment! This is my son's life, for god's sake!" The young man's eyes darkened to black suddenly and the mother became afraid. "Who are you?"_

_"When we finish this quest, I'll tell you," he replied. "And now watch and be quiet!"_

_The transparent figures fell silent as the younger Piper tried to tell her husband and son that they were going to have a second child, but in the moment she opened her mouth a jingling sound was heard. _

_"Piper, I'll have to go now but be back soon," Leo said before orbing away. _

_"But I've got good news. We're going to have another baby," she said quietly crying and picked up her baby boy. "And Wyatt, what'd you say to the baby?" _

_The toddler clapped his hands happily together. "Baby," he repeated._

_"Yes, a baby. Aren't we happy?" the woman questioned smiling and kissed her son. "Yes, we are." _

_Time was speeding up and both invisibles could now see a heavily pregnant Piper who was nearly due her birth date. Only her sisters were at home and her husband and son were nowhere to be seen. _

_"Where are Leo and Wyatt? They should be here," she said but cried out a second later. "Oh my god! It's starting! Phoebe! Paige!"_

_"Coming!" came their voices. "What's going on?" _

_"The baby, that's what!" the eldest Charmed One yelled but surely her sisters entered the room with some poisons in their hands. "What's that? Where are Leo and Wyatt?" _

_"Leo's looking for Wyatt who'd been kidnapped, you know that, but he's going to find him," Phoebe explained calmly. "Don't worry. Now breath!"_

_Paige orbed the poisons away and called for towels and water. With that she helped her elder sisters and soon a cry filled the room. _

_"Congratulations Mama! Another son," Phoebe said happily and kissed the baby and her sister._

_"Already chosen a name, Piper? We want to know," Paige said smiling and kissed her oldest sister as well and touched her baby nephew. _

_"Yes, as a boy we'd chosen Christopher Perry Halliwell. Christopher after Leo's father," Piper said proudly and held her baby boy close and kissed him. "Welcome to the world, Chris!" _

_The watchers saw how the sisters smiled and how images played out of how the boys got to know each, protected and grew up. They were so close and spoiled by their aunts, but there was no Leo in this picture. And when he was the father only focused on his eldest and didn't care of the youngest who was hurt by that. Wyatt did notice that and his care was his younger brother, so he often let Leo wait and helped Chris to feel better anytime. That went well for both boys and many years – until Chris turned 14. _

_The mother had decorated the Manor with balloons and a big banner in the middle saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS'. She had also baked as many cakes and cookies as possible – with the help of her baby boy, of course, who slept a bit upstairs. Wyatt was playing soccer outside but would return within an hour and her sisters would come as well. Soon. _

_"Hi sister," Phoebe greeted with Paige, hugging her. "How and where's the birthday boy? He's well, isn't he?"_

_"He is, don't worry," Piper said. "Sleeping and upstairs." But before anyone could say anything a voice came to them. _

_"Mommy, can I come? It's time, you know," Chris said, walking down the stairs and entering the kitchen. "Hi aunties! Are we ready?" _

_"I'd say, yes," a demon spoke suddenly and then let his powers loose. His fireballs at first went over the Charmed Ones and the child's head before he directed them more exactly. _

_Chris watched in horror as at first his youngest aunt fell, then his older one and at least his mother. As he was about to run to her, just to be with her, the boy was hit with a fireball as well. "Mom!" he cried. "Aunties? Wyatt, help!" He broke down. _

_"My work is done," the demon smirked before it was suddenly reduced to a pile of ash, courtesy of the Twice-Blessed. _

_"Chris? Mom?" Wyatt asked. "Oh my god!" He ran over and healed his baby brother who cried helplessly. The older brother took him in his embrace, kissing him and speaking soothing words to him. _

_Another huge lap came as years flew by but Piper couldn't take it anymore. "Enough!" she yelled. "STOP THIS!"_

_"Already?" the young man asked. "As you wish, Mylady!" _

_And then they were back in reality. _

_END OF VISION / PAST_

"How dare you! That was cruel and my son's life," Piper cried out. "And now tell me, who you are and what you've done to me!"

"Okay," he spoke. "I'm Lucifer and known as the devil who's currently working with the Avatars."

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "That's not possible. And you are after my youngest as well, right?"

"Indeed. And Barbas got us together, you know."

"That son of a bitch! Chris should have never trusted him and made a deal! Oh, when I'll get hold of that demon, I swear … "

The Prince of Darkness smiled knowingly. "I know," he whispered. "Sleep, woman. Sleep!"

Piper instantly fell asleep and the man took her on the bed. He walked out of the room and increased and created barriers in the Manor. He only left a small entrance for Christopher who would be the only one able to enter the house. Then he went to his partner, outside.

"Are you done?" Alpha asked greeting. "Is it ready now?"

"It is, but you should leave. I want to get to know my enemies alone," the Prince ordered. The Avatar left. "Now let the game begin!" In a distance he could see Cole Turner waiting for someone's arrival and as he saw them he smiled. "Go!" he whispered.

In front of the Manor Cole looked intensely at the house before the sons of Piper and Leo came. He started another attempt to break in but it only brought him pain what he let out groaning.

"Hey Cole, what's wrong? Why'd you need us?" Wyatt asked as he and his little brother got out of the car.

"Trying to get in the house. Seemed to be protected," the demon answered. "Hi boys, and now you should try it."

"Okay," the elder boy agreed and directed his orbs towards the Manor but was as well painfully not allowed to enter. "Your turn now, Chris."

The younger boy nodded and to his surprise he was able to. But as soon he was in, darkness came and Chris was left unconscious on the floor.

"Where is he?" Wyatt wanted to know as after ten minutes no one returned. Looking around he saw all in peace.

Then a wave came and all of a sudden both Wyatt and Cole as well as all around the world fell asleep where they were what caused Lucifer to look on in disbelief.

"I thought you might need it for your change," Alpha said greeting as he appeared beside the Prince. "You can do whatever you want now."

"Good thinking, my friend." The man held out his arms for the body of Christopher Halliwell to appear. Lucifer turned to the Avatar. "And now erase the world's memory of Christopher Perry Halliwell." With that he was gone, along with the youngest son.

The Avatar was about to start his work as he heard the words, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Looking up Alpha came face-to-face with the Cleaners.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Surprise, surprise! Yep, the Cleaners are back in business! Or not? ;)<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	15. An intermezzo: Alpha vs the Cleaners

One minor intermezzo but with fun, I think. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong><span>15. An intermezzo: Alpha vs. the Cleaners<span>**

****"And you are?" the Avatar asked. "I'd know if we've met before and now your threats mean nothing to me."

The men in white looked stunned. One began to speak, "We're the Cleaners, created by Good and Evil. We monitor if someone is exposing magic."

"And why are you here? I've never done anything like that." The man in black chuckled loudly. "I see no way why now."

The second came forward. "But we are also monitoring the Halliwells for years and what you intend to do is destroying the balance."

Again, Alpha chuckled. "I have no control anymore. My master has Christopher Halliwell now, though I still want him to be one of us for good."

"Your … your master?" the first Cleaner questioned in disbelief. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you're not up to date, are you? A lot has happened recently, but don't worry. It's now our turn to take care of everything. You are useless," the Avatar said.

"We're not giving up without a fight!" the second Cleaner insisted. "What you're doing will be fruitless!"

"The Halliwell brothers are needed – as an unit," the first one agreed. "If the Twice-Blessed is alone, a catastrophe might happen. Either to him or to the world. You see you can't erase Chris Halliwell!"

"I'm not in the last bit interested in your problems of the world! I've got work to do," Alpha shouted back. "And now leave if you want to live!"

The Cleaners stepped involuntarily back before returning angrily. "We're bringing you to the Tribunal. There you'll be judged!"

The Avatar seemed to be less thrilled and at least threatened. "You'll ask for it." He was calling the collective and soon the men in white were surrounded by men in black.

"You can't kill us! That would really destroy the balance!" the first Cleaner yelled. "And everything concerning the magical world as well!"

"As I said before: I wouldn't care less, so … It was your choice to end this way."

All Avatars gathered their powers and let them direct towards the Cleaners who were to everyone's surprise surrounded by a shield. The attacking people increased it and what happened next could be just described as 'interesting'.

The Cleaners were replaced with four men. Two Elders and two Demons who were the Tribunal and out of nowhere all stood where it had begun – just with different options.

"You must be the Tribunal the Cleaners mentioned. Did we do something to get your attention?" Alpha asked innocently.

"You do know why we are here and what issue we should discuss," one Elder explained.

"We agree with the Cleaners. The world does need both Halliwell brothers," one Demon continued. "One is lost without the other."

"These arguments I've heard before and I didn't accept them. And now I want to do what I should have done ages ago," Alpha anything but screamed.

Both Elders and Demons were shocked at his outburst. "If you are trying to kill us, there would be consequences."

This got the Avatar's interest. "Whom from? There's no one above you and I've never heard of it."

"You'd be surprised of our bosses. As you are working with their opposite, the Prince of Darkness," another Elder spoke up.

"How do you know that?"

"We have our ways. But be aware we're watching over you as well." With that being said the Tribunal was gone.

One of the crowd asked. "Did they give us a free card to work out our plan?"

"It seemed so," Alpha agreed. He turned to his companions. "Leave! I can do it now alone." The collective disappeared.

Looking around and not seeing anyone the Avatar entered the Manor and removed the younger son from all pictures, in albums, on the wall. He even went to their Grandpa's apartment and changed all there as well. Then he stood in the middle of Prescott Street, reciting a spell.

_For those who once knew_

_The younger Halliwell_

_Will never know_

_He once was there. _

Alpha saw how his spell took effect on anyone and anything. After this was done the man in black disappeared. Returning to his master.

* * *

><p><em>HELL<em>

"Finally," Lucifer spoke. "Was there a problem? Shall I know about it?"

"Nothing really. The plan went to your full satisfaction," the Avatar replied. Then he searched for their target. "Where's the boy, my Prince?"

"Somewhere safe. He's still sleeping, but don't worry. I won't forget our little … truce," the fallen Angel said. "Leave please! I want to get to know him first."

Alpha bowed his head and obeyed while the Prince of Darkness turned to a hidden chamber.

* * *

><p><em>SAN FRANCISCO – PRESCOTT STR.<em>

All were waking up, including the Halliwells. Wyatt and Cole looked stunned at each other but turned to enter the house.

"Hello Wyatt, Cole! How are you?" Piper greeted them, kissing her son. "It's so good to see you, guys."

The Twice-Blessed let it happen but felt something missing. A look at his father told him the old man did the same. "Mom, I miss something or someone."

The Charmed One just shook her head and walked to the kitchen. Baking. Nothing seemed to be out of the place, did it?

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Kinda short but it will get more and more interesting, I promise!<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	16. Searching for the truth

You may think another show got involved here but to be honest, it did. LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong>16. Searching for the truth<strong>

_A CHAMBER IN HELL_

As he entered the room Lucifer watched the boy over. The brunette was handsome and surely some girls would kill to have him as their boyfriend. Still sleeping the Prince felt the immense powers the boy held, also the Avatar powers deep down. The Hollow had done a good work. Yes, he knew about it and was certainly impressed.

Suddenly Chris Halliwell began to stir and yawned deeply. He felt warm in a hot place and his senses were on overload what only meant to be careful. "Where am I and where's my family?"

"You're in hell and your family is still alive as well as above. In a world where you don't exist anymore," a deep voice answered. Then it revealed, "I'm Lucifer, by the way."

"WHAT?" the boy requested. "You can't be serious."

"I am," the man confirmed. "I've heard a lot about you, Christopher Perry Halliwell. From different sources with good and bad experiences. You did a good damage to the underworld, my young friend."

"Did that pique your interest in me? Or why am I here? And what the hell did you mean with 'the world doesn't know of me anymore'?"

"Such good questions. It seemed to be right to say: You're the brain of the family. To answer your questions: 1) Partly. The Avatars did that. 2) I want to get to know my enemies or as whatever you and your brother to me are. And 3) Again, the Avatars. They changed the memories and all," Lucifer explained and looked at the boy for his reply.

The half Elder stared incredulously at the man and then at his hands which rested in his lap. "I don't understand," he whispered. "And the link between me and my brother?"

"No idea." The Prince saw the boy yawn again. "Wanna sleep some more? We'll talk later, because I have some business to attend to.

"Yeah, thanks." He turned in the bed, ready for sleep. "What business?"

"You don't need to know. Just sleep, my young friend." He waved his hand and the boy slept. Turning around Lucifer left the chamber deep in thought and called for Alpha and Barbas who immediately appeared in front of him. One as it seemed as a dependent follower, the other one totally afraid. The Prince smiled.

"What are we needed for?" the Avatar asked curiously. He saw no reason to be here, anyway.

"Information. Anything about the Halliwells, especially the brothers. Tell me all you know." He gestured to a table with three chairs for all to sit. Instantly three cups of coffee appeared. "Speak, my friends."

Alpha turned to the demon. "You know them longer. I'd say you start."

"You've got more experience, my friend. Plus, you know the father, Leo and the youngest boy, Chris. So? And you lived longer," Barbas countered.

"Guys!" The Prince stopped with that the starting battle between both men. "We're here to talk, not to fight. Otherwise, I'll speak to each of you alone."

Both men were silenced. The man in black took the hint to start. "We've got Leo as he'd just lost his youngest son to Gideon. He felt guilty and still does. His need to keep his sons alive was stronger than anything else, so we got him. But our intended target has always been the youngest son. His time-travel to save his older brother made him interesting for us."

Lucifer was confused. "Time-travel? And did the boy die once in the past?" He looked at Barbas for confirmation.

"He's speaking the truth, my friend. I saw him before he was born in the world as Piper was pregnant with him. Chris' fears would have been interesting, but I couldn't read him and now I've got a deal with the family."

Once again the devil spoke up. "So, the present we're living in is a changed future, isn't it? This boy is really good. Never had imagined that. I'll need to talk with the boy, again." The man stood up and left his two companions alone.

Both men stared at each other long before vanishing and flaming away without any words. Their 'master' was back in the chamber where the boy slept. Looking the not so strong young man over the Prince of Darkness was impressed at what the Halliwell had accomplished in the past, yet he was still alive in a new way. "You're an interesting boy, young man."

The boy began to stir. "How long have I been asleep?" He noticed the devil beside him. "Oh, you're here. Everything okay?"

"Yes, I've learned a lot about you. Time-travel and all. It seemed you're a dark horse and your brother is more open, right?"

"Maybe," he answered. "I won't tell you anything about us and our link."

"I can always look into the past to get to know either of you. You've got an interesting past. Both of you," Lucifer explained.

The brunette sat up and looked grudgingly at the dark man. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away. If I can answer …"

"Okay. I had a dream or better premonition some time ago with four horsemen. It seemed like the apocalypse. Was it you who had sent me it?"

"These are your powers and they'll know what might happen to the world. If I tell you all my secrets, where would be all the fun in the future."

The boy hmphed. "Fine. Then let me go! My family needs me right now – to remember me!"

"I can't do that. They'll have to remember you on their own. Your link to your brother might be strong but if he remembers you and can find you, I'll pay tribute to both of you and your link."

"And what shall I do till then?"

"You might want to see what your family does without you or anything else. It's your choice, my young friend."

Green eyes searched for the dark ones of his opposite. "I believe in my family, especially my brother. He'll find me as well as my Dad."

"What about your Mom? Some anger?"

"No, but last time she risked a lot to save me and now she might have problems to believe all what Wyatt and Dad will discover, concerning me."

"You know your family well," the Prince said agreeing. "We'll see, my friend." He looked at the young man. "Until then you can accompany me. Got any girlfriends?"

The boy nodded. "Two girls for Wyatt and me. That's all I tell you and now I wanna see your home."

Lucifer agreed and showed the young Halliwell his place, explaining all and anything with its back. To his surprise Chris listened and showed interest as well. Then it came to the creatures and their changing appearances.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR – A FEW DAYS LATER<em>

Wyatt was sitting in his child's room. There was nothing unusual in it, but he was missing someone or something. A link existed, yet he didn't know who the partner in it was. What confused him as well was that in his sleep his one arm moved on its accord and laid itself on an imaginary body.

This time he tried to ask his parents in the morning if they would talk to him. Most of the time the old couple were silent as if both knew more than him.

"Wyatt, want something special for breakfast, darling? I can cook you anything you want," Piper said happily but in a sad tone. She knew deep down who was missing in her family but daren't say it.

"Cooking," the son mumbled distractedly. "Why does no one cook in the family? Beside you, Mom, I mean. It'd be helpful with the restaurant and all."

"Sure. Seemed strange. What'd you say, Leo?" the wife asked her husband.

"Well, it did. For some strange reason my father's name Christopher always is in my head, trying to tell me something but what I don't know," the man replied sadly as well.

"Christopher," the blond repeated. "Cooking …" Then was a long silence and in Wyatt's head images appeared, leaving him in shock.

_FLASHBACKS_

_They were at a hospital. He was being held in his aunt's arms whereas his Daddy held a baby in his arms with a sad yet happy smile. _

_"Oh, he's so cute. Our baby Christopher," Phoebe said and then turned to Wyatt. "That's your baby brother." _

_Sadly Paige added, "Looks like we didn't lose him after all." _

_Leo smiled at his sisters-in-law and eldest son before looking even more proudly at the baby. His second son, his baby boy and youngest. Christopher. _

_CLICK_

_He felt jealousy – toward the baby who got all attention in the family. To get it back he orbed his brother around and mostly to his Grandpa's. Everyone scolded him for that but it did the trick. Then he realized something important: The longer he was around the baby, the more he was comforted with his presence. _

_CLICK_

_"Wy...net, Wy...net," a little voice called. Then a young brunette toddler came running out of a room. _

_"Kwis, Chris, what did you say?" the blond said as he caught his baby brother mid-running. _

_"Wy...net, Wy …," he repeated. "Love ya." The young boy snuggled deep into his chest. _

_"Love you too, Chris," he said proudly. _

_CLICK_

_"Wanna cook, Mommy," Chris said to his Mom in the kitchen during breakfast. _

_"Really?" his Mommy requested. The boy nodded heavily to agree. "Starting next year, my baby boy." She kissed him on his head. _

_END OF FLASHBACKS_

"Oh my God! Oh my freakin' God!" Wyatt blurted out, looking at his parents. "I've got a baby brother named Chris! Where the hell is he?"

Both looked confused when a deep voice came from behind, "Such good intuitive questions, young man!"

Three heads whipped around. "Barbas?"

"Yeah, in person. I'm needed here, I think," the demon said smiling. "I know where Chris is. Good guess, Wyatt. He's in hell – with Lucifer."

"What … what?" both parents stuttered. Piper and Leo stared long at each other, then at their son and slowly their memories of Chris returned.

"Oh my God! What have we done?" Piper asked. "Where is he?"

"In hell?" Leo requested from Barbas who nodded. "How did he get there?" He looked at the demon and it dawned on him. "You and the Avatars did that, right? Don't lie to us or I swear …"

"I'm with you, Dad," Wyatt agreed. "So Barbas, either you tell us everything and bring us there or our deal is off and you're fair game again. I think a lot of beings has still a grudge against you."

The demon looked at the three Halliwells and saw their determination to save the boy. He really didn't have any other choice as to follow their order. He just nodded to agree.

The family orbed out when the demon flamed out after them. To show the way.

* * *

><p><em>BACK IN HELL<em>

In shock the brunette turned to the devil. "You are able to do it! I'd say you follow Alpha's order to get me for the Avatars. I will lose them now for good!"

"That can only happen if you fall from the grace. Just like your Dad," Lucifer explained knowingly. "Ready, my young friend, for that?"

"Anytime. Now that I know what I'll have to do!" Chris tried to orb out, again. "Why do my powers not work here?"

"I blocked them," came the simple reply.

"Great," he said sarcastically. "How can I get out now?"

"Family power. But I don't see it happen anytime soon. They still don't remember you at all," the devil answered in truth.

"I wouldn't believe that, devil, because the family is already here," a strong voice came. "And now: Let my brother go!"

He turned around and grabbed the surprised boy in his hold. "You want him? Then fight with me! How did you get here, anyway?"

"Oh, I helped," Barbas replied, revealing himself. "I couldn't see Chris suffer anymore. I like him!"

Five heads turned to him in disbelief.

The demon just shrugged. "It's the truth! But if I'm not needed here anymore, I'll go again. You're on your own!" And he was gone.

All growled simultaneously. That was so typical for this demon who always looked for the best – for himself. Then they turned back to the task.

"Let him go! He belongs to us," Leo said in fury. "I'm sure he didn't want to be here and didn't get here on his own will, did he? And now: Let him go!"

Piper couldn't say anything. She let her men do it gratefully and once again they had been right as father and brother immediately had noticed someone was missing in their family. The mother felt guilt.

The Prince of Darkness just stared at the men who had only a fighting stance. His lips formed a smile as he shoved the boy toward his family. He just said at the end, "We'll see each again. Sooner or later! I won't forget you, Halliwells."

Then he waved his hand and sent the family back home. Hell was his refugium.

* * *

><p><em>MANOR<em>

Three hesitant Halliwells walked in awkward toward their youngest member. As he gave them the permission they hugged him tightly.

"Really want to do the fall, son?" Leo asked in fear.

His son nodded. "I want to lose these powers. For good."

"We're always with you, Chris."

The Halliwells had a quiet night and enjoyed the evening. Normal as any other family on Earth.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Barbas and the Halliwells, a neverending story! But here together - who would have thought!<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	17. A fallen Angel?

Chris follows in Leo's footsteps as you may see but this is necessary. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong>17. A fallen Angel?<strong>

_DECISIONS_

The boys were having their 'house' to get to their own apartment. They decided to walk or take the bus there and not to orb, just because maybe they'd visit their girls.

Wyatt looked at his younger brother. "You really want to do this, don't you? What about your 'normal' powers? And all, you know."

Chris sighed. "That's the big question, Wy. Please, don't be mad, but to answer these questions I need to ask our 'friends' the Elders and Dad who's had an experience with this."

"I'm not mad, Chris. I do fully understand why you want to ask both these parties. Wanna tell the girls?"

"I don't know … yet. Maybe later, but I need some time for myself. To think everything over … and what might follow …"

The blond swung an arm around his brother's neck. "Hey, don't worry. We all are here to help and support you, whatever you do. Got it?"

The brunette smiled. "Yeah, got it. Come on, let's go home, Wy."

Now both brothers created a competition at who might be the first one at their home. As it had always been: the baby brother entered as first before the older one who only grinned mischievously. That earned him, most of the time, a very decent meal.

What followed then was very hard for Wyatt. Okay, breakfast to make was his great forte, but the rest of the day's meals was nothing he could do. So, two long days the Twice-Blessed suffered from hunger. He didn't show it, full knowing his baby brother did know of that.

After these days of solitude the half Elder came out into his freedom. Cat had sent him everytime their work from university, but it was nearly easy as a piece of cake with a former doctor like his Dad. Catching up with all other things around Chris went back to his multitasking jobs: study, work, whitelighter, boyfriend and chef for his older brother who was really grateful to have him back at this particular job.

Another day later Chris had invited the girls to them – without Wyatt asking, so the younger boy prepared a special dinner for the four of them and waited for the other three at the table. At first, as usual, the older brother came home.

"Hey," the blond entered the room. He saw the table with the dinner and candle light, so the natural question came. "What's going on? What's the reason?"

"Wait for the girls," was the reply, rather cryptic.

Raising an eyebrow and saying nothing more the Twice-Blessed took his usual seat at the table and waited for the … doorbell. It took half an hour in which neither of them spoke any word. Then it rang – finally and Wyatt opened the door politely – to let the girls in.

"Hey girls, come in," he said to them while Steph kissed him and Cat walked over to Chris to do the same.

"What we're needed for?" Catherine asked behind her lover.

"First sit down and then I explain," the starter of all calmly answered and gestured to the seats where his best friends sat down. "I called you in to tell you my decision towards the fall of the grace."

Wyatt swallowed hard. "And what did you decide? It's shocking or something else we don't wanna know," he joked after that.

Chris smiled. "It's okay. I just want you to know that nothing, what might happen after that, would change our relationship. That means the one with my brother, my girlfriend and charge as well as my sister-in-law."

The sisters smiled. Stephanie wanted to know this time, "Just tell us what you decided, Chris. We're dying to know with such a big meal ahead. Which is getting cold, by the way."

Wyatt whispered his girlfriend into the ear, "I'm so used to it by now. You don't know how much I suffered these two days before that." The woman chuckled.

"I know, Steph." Chris smiled at the couple. "I decided to take the fall. The Avatar powers are very tempting for me and I only want to lose them. The longer they are in me, the better I can understand Dad who was in the same situation years ago."

"Sorry, what did you say, little brother? Wasn't really listening," the older brother asked bluntly, just after a deep kiss with his woman.

Snorting, Chris just shook his head at his sibling but before he could open his mouth to reply his girlfriend captured his lips and kissed him deeply.

The meal was abonded as you can imagine what followed after this opening. Both men led their women to the bedrooms where typical young activities were heard during the night. At least all four youths were raised without any limitations. They were free.

* * *

><p><em>TALKING WITH THE ELDERS … <em>

After such a lovingly spent night Chris hurried down his breakfast, his hours at university, his temp work and then he orbed 'Up There' to talk with his bosses. It was better to speak with them first before it'll get personal with his Dad. His brother would enjoy his day, just without him but with Steph.

Smiling, the young man walked through the white marbles of this world, yet exited. But his smile vanished as he saw four Elders waiting for him and one of them was … Odin. A man he never liked to begin with.

"Hello Chris," Sandra greeted him friendly, along with Gajus and Kevin. "What you're here for? Did anything happen at home, with the charges?"

"No, no. All is fine. It's me why I'm here. To get rid of these Avatar powers what are very tempting for me. The longer I have them, the better I can understand Dad who felt the same years ago," Chris explained, half nervously.

"What does it matter," Odin interjected. "It was a mistake to let Leo those powers and now it's the same with you. You and your brother should have never been …"

Chris stared at the man and before he knew what he was doing the half Elder choked the Elder. "Don't ever say that again! Or I do more." He let go. "I thought that issue was gone with Gideon but obviously not. So what you're saying, concerning my problem."

Odin remained silent, so Gajus took over speaking. "I guess, you want to fall from the grace." The boy nodded. "There's nothing to worry about. Your natural powers will stay with you, because you were born with them."

"Are you sure? I mean, you've been tricky recently and all," the brunette declared.

"No," Kevin said. "Everything will be fine. With you and your family. Don't worry. We're all with you this time. You believe me, don't you?"

Chris locked his gaze with the young Elder and then he agreed.

"And now go to Leo," Sandra added at least. "He's already waiting for you. Go, son."

And the young man orbed away to the Manor, leaving three self-confident and one furious Elders behind.

* * *

><p>… <em>AND<em>_ WITH __DAD_

As a clouding orb formed in her kitchen, Piper looked up and saw her baby boy emerging what made her smile. "Hey son, what you're doing here? Need anything?" She hugged him as much as her small frame allowed it.

"Hi Mom." He kissed her on the hair before taking her in an embrace. "You know where Dad is? I need to speak with him urgently."

"About your fall?" The young man nodded. "He's in the conservatory, reading some books about time-travel."

"Why's that?"

"You'll never know." Again, the mother smiled. "And now go! Want anything to eat and drink?"

"Maybe later." He kissed her again. "Thanks Mom." With that he walked over to his father who still read and sat beside him. "Hey Dad, got any time for me? We have something to talk about."

Leo looked up from his book and greeted his youngest with a hug. "Hey son, what purpose for?" He smiled before it dawned on him. "The fall, right? And any experience with it, but our situations are different."

"I know. I already spoke with the Elders where Odin still hates Wyatt and me. He's starting to get more and more like Gideon," Chris told him.

"Don't remind me," the father only said. "But therefore I'm on time-travel. Just in case as you always said back in the past. So you'll never know what might happen."

"Strange," Chris announced. "Mom said the same before. Anyway, how was your fall?"

"Freeing, but you at least will still need your wiccan and whitelighter abilities. The Avatar powers will leave you the moment you fall from the bridge."

"Would they leave me alone then? These guys are so annoying on many levels. God, did you feel the same years ago?" the son asked in a rush.

Leo took him in an embrace. "Hey, don't worry. We're all here to support you, no matter what. My guess is that they would leave for good, but you don't know if they return for the next generation. The one after you and Wyatt."

The half Elder sighed. "How can we make sure of that?"

"I don't know … yet. Maybe a deal, like with Barbas, but it's your choice."

"Great," he replied sarcastically. "Then I have to go back in solitude. To think all over, but then again Wyatt suffers – with missing meals."

The former Elder chuckled. "That might be true, but he'll understand. You know he's your big brother who always protects you. Wyatt is the man, because you saved him before. So, rely on him, just like he's on you."

"Thanks Dad. For everything and all you're going to do for us," Chris said. "I should go now. Tomorrow is a working day again, but soon my study will end and then I'll be a doctor, just like my old man."

"I'm looking forward to it, son." Leo hugged him tightly before letting go. "Say good-bye to your Mom. And for the rest: Good luck!"

Chris laughed openly before he turned to his mother, hugged her good-bye and left the Manor the way he came in. His parents smiled and kissed each other deeply before returning to their previous task.

However, what followed then was daily routine for everyone. The brothers worked on everything they could while at night the younger boy chose his solitude to make the right decision. The Twice-Blessed supported silently, because he knew the fall would still come in a few days. He was afraid but hoped to not show it. Then the day finally arrived.

* * *

><p><em>FALLING FROM THE GRACE<em>

It was time. Everyone felt it but tried not to show it. But the most nervous person was the one doing it, because well, at the end it might be a hard fall. So at anytime he would look up at his Dad, seeking for answers, but the old man didn't say anything, just smiled.

In the late afternoon this day as it was getting dark, the family was gathered around the Golden Gate Bridge where the women of the Halliwell / Wyatt family waited for the boy while the men were on the top pillar.

"Are you alright, Chris?" Leo asked. "Don't worry. The Avatars are not here, so they will let you go. They have to if these guys don't want to interfere with destiny or fate."

"You're sure about that? Dad, you know they would never give up on me, because of my powers and heritage," Chris said.

"Hey, baby bro. If they come, I'll put up my forcefield, so they would never get you again. You weren't the same with them," Wyatt spoke up encouragingly. After Chris' look he added, "I know this worked as we were children, but it'll now. You're my world, you know."

The brunette smiled at that. "Okay, if you say so, I'll do it right now. I think, Mom and the girls would be angry with me if I'm not doing it. This would be the joke of the day."

"Yeah, and Mom would hit the roof if she knows about that," the blond joked. This resulted in both boys' laughing.

"Boys!" the father scolded but it ended up more than a chuckle. Then he became himself again and really scolded his sons, "Chris, if you don't do it the next moment, it'll get harder with time!"

The boys put themselves together before the half Elder slowly walked to the edge. "OK, I'm ready."

"Good luck, son," Leo only said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder before going back.

"I'll see you down on earth, bro," Wyatt agreed. He looked around and sensed if someone was close by his 'women' before orbing down.

"Hey, what's with me?" the old man cried out angrily.

"Dad, when I'm down I'll send Wyatt back to get you. Promise."

"No, I'll call him right now! You do your fall."

Chris smiled and opened his arms and saw just in time his father being orbed down before falling down. He felt the Avatar powers leave him, so before he hit the ground he orbed to safety. Finally, he was free of them – for good.

As the family waited anxiously for the boy, he surprised them by coming up behind them and booed.

"Christopher!" everyone shouted. They hugged and kissed him afterwards. Lovingly and deeply.

At the end both green eyes of father and son locked and there were no words needed. Their bond was deep and strong. It was something both could rely on – anytime.

* * *

><p><em>THE LIFE FOLLOWING<em>

Chris seemed to be happy or at least fine, yet something was different. He saw danger anywhere, in any corner when he was outside, but inside the apartment, at home, the younger brother acted like himself. For anyone it was clear as a day: the half Elder became the neurotic whitelighter.

"Chris? Everything okay? You seemed different," Wyatt said one day to his brother. After breakfast he still got a bit of time since Stephanie was always first at the club. "If you wanna talk maybe …"

"There's nothing to talk about, Wy. I'm fine," the little brother protested.

"You might be, here at home," the older brother contradicted. "But when you're out, you act different. For me, you're just like Chris Perry, the little brother who came back to save the world. My other self recognizes the signs in you."

Green eyes looked in shock at his big brother who waited for a reply. He should have known it, because in this time the brothers' bond was strong. Extremely strong. The brunette sighed. "I don't know what to do. Yet I know something is happening … to me." Here he stopped and swallowed hard before he continued. "I hate to admit I'm still afraid of the Avatars and because of that I intend to see danger anywhere." Then came something Wyatt didn't expect. "Help me, Wy!"

Now the Twice-Blessed swallowed. He was not known for miracles and yet the blue-eyed man doubted he could help his little brother. "I'll do everything I can, Chris. I promise. We sort this out together. Just like brothers."

The young boy weighed the words of his brother. Long and carefully. "OK, what will you do? Should we sit somewhere and talk? Or anything else in mind?"

The blond sighed. "It'd be a good start. Want to get the girls involved?"

"No," Chris answered. "Let it be just under our wings, shall we? Time for a brotherly weekend and more." He smiled at the end.

The older boy laughed. As a response he pulled out his mobile and called Steph, telling her that'd be no date for her and her little sister this weekend, because the brothers needed some time for themselves.

Starting the following day both boys always came together and talked about that what's bothering them and it was always a long talk.

"Tell me why are the Avatars still on your mind? They're gone. For good. You have nothing to be afraid of," Wyatt said, hopefully to get his brother speak.

"I don't know, Wy," Chris whispered. "Call it a sixth sense or anything. They are after me since forever, that's why I'm sure of the Avatars are still out there. Waiting for an opportunity to strike again."

"We have the Hollow on our side. Don't worry, he'll protect us and he's an ancient power, so his ways would be effective."

"You believe that?" The blond nodded. The brunette considered this. "Then I believe you. Our cat is my protector." He looked stunned. "Wow, that sounded strange."

The Twice-Blessed shook his head laughing. He was grateful that his little brother confided in him. The last time this happened had been when they were kids and mostly relied on each other. There it'd been when their brotherly bond developed itself and strengthened. Over the years it grew more and more, so at the end their telepathic link was established.

It was a long and silent weekend for both boys.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>So, how will it go on? Read and leave a comment if you want me to continue. :D<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	18. A first warning

Now we're coming to the part where the other "brothers" show got involved. More openly! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong><span>18. A first warning<span>**

_SIGNS ANYWHERE_

The boys were on their way to their parents. Three weeks had passed by since both had solved the identity crisis of Chris. They had talked long and at one point both had agreed to let their ladies know what was going on. Of course, they had been furious at first but had listened intensely to the story. Now all was solved and it was time for something new.

"How's it at university going? I think, you're near the end, aren't you?" Wyatt asked curiously. His work at P3 was easier than his brother's, he thought.

"You're right, Wy. I just need to find a traineeship at a hospital, so I can become a doctor. Just like our old man," Chris replied. "Cat said she'll follow a year later."

"Why's that? You're both together anytime," the blond wanted to know.

As a reaction the brunette blushed in a deep form of scarlet what made his brother laugh. In return he got a deathly glare from the boy.

"Okay, okay. What'd you think is going on the magical world? You're more sensitive in this case than me," the older sibling explained. He slowly got a bad feeling in his gut.

"I don't know and that disturbs me. It's too quiet for my liking," the younger one said and wrapped his arms around himself.

"At least we've got the girls involved this time. I still can't believe we're going to get married soon," the Twice-Blessed spoke.

"Yeah. Weird, but you wanted it at first if I remember correctly," the half Elder agreed. That earned him a playful shove on his upper arm.

Both laughed and continued their childish play. They ran always a few and then walked again as if nothing had happened. As they turned into their old street both were still laughing and side by side. Then, out of nowhere, the young men heard kicks. Like from a horse and the Halliwells turned in that direction. Then it was silent, again.

"You heard that, didn't you?" Chris asked after another moment of silence.

"I did," Wyatt confirmed. "What does that mean?"

"No idea."

Both brothers continued their walk as suddenly the kicks were heard again. On instinct they looked in that direction and saw a horseman coming towards them. They froze the street, yet the man didn't.

"Okay, what is he?" the blond asked.

"One out of my dream, remember?" the brunette answered. "What we're doing?"

"Fight?"

"Okay."

And then all hell broke loose but with no effect on the horseman. He didn't stop or had a sign on his clothes but still galloped towards them.

Both brothers were frozen in place and let happen whatever came.

* * *

><p><em>HELL – 20 MINUTES EARLIER<em>

Lucifer was pissed. Really pissed and that meant a lot, because his new companions bored him to no end. The Avatars and their endless litany about Utopia and how they needed the young Halliwell. The fallen Angel cursed loudly and had sent these annoying brats away some time ago. He needed to speak with the Halliwell boy, again.

"War, I need you," the man called out and a horseman appeared. "I've got some work for you."

"What'd you need, Master? Me and the other three are very nervous to finally battle with these Halliwells as well."

"I know, but still give them some peace. You'll know when it's time. I've been planning something big for them and their family."

The horseman nodded. "What shall I do?"

"Go above and bring me the youngest son. He was such a good companion last time, remember? I need to talk with this boy."

"Okay. They'll be together. What then?" he asked.

"Hurt them if necessary and separate them, but bring me the boy!" Lucifer snapped at least. "And now go! Time is running!"

The horseman bowed, let his horse jump and then disappeared quickly and without any noise.

The Prince sighed. "It's so hard to find good staff." He shook his head and waited for his 'guest'.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO PRESCOTT STR. <em>

The horseman, War as now identified, galloped faster towards the boys who were paralyzed. That made it so much easier for him as he recognized his target in the brunette. He pulled out his sword and hit the boy in the chest.

A cry of pain and an incredulous look at the horseman made Chris fall. "Why?" he whispered before loosing consciousness.

The cry and the falling woke the older boy up. He called for his sword, Excalibur and fought with all his might against the horseman. It was a good battle.

"Impressive, young man," the horseman said. "But I've got seriously more experience than you. You're still learning and lost without your younger brother."

"No, I'm the Twice-Blessed," Wyatt yelled. "And you'll leave my brother alone! He only belongs to my side."

"I'm sorry, my young friend, but I have an order which I have to obey." The horseman moved closer to the blond and hit him with his pommel on the head. He fell onto the street unconscious.

Calling for the boy and laughing the horseman disappeared. His goal was accomplished and his master would be pleased. He already looked forward to the next fight.

Another cry and two worried parents ran to their eldest and tried helplessly to wake him up but for now in vain. With some effort they put him on his feet and between them. Piper and Leo walked him back to the Manor but both cried silently. It seemed that only their youngest had to suffer.

"What are we going to do, Leo?" the mother asked as soon as they entered the house. "Chris is gone, again."

"First, we lay Wyatt down on the couch and then call for the Hollow and Cole. We need their help now. As well as the Elders, I guess," Leo replied. He took his wife in his arms after they had put Wyatt down. "I promise, we'll get him back!"

"Are you sure? We don't even know who took him?"

"Don't worry," the father supplied helpfully. "We've got great and strong supporters with the Hollow and Cole. We'll get him back! Chris belongs to his family!"

His wife nodded and called for the demon and the Hollow who immediately appeared. Both told them what they had seen what left the two without any words. All sat down beside Wyatt and waited for an inspiration.

* * *

><p><em>HELL AGAIN<em>

As Chris came around, he noticed it was hot, very hot and that he was back in hell. _'OK, how lucky I am,'_ he thought. His hands searched for the wound he'd received earlier but found nothing. He was confused.

"Oh, I healed you, young Christopher," a voice said. "Wouldn't you in a bad condition, now would I?" And the body to the voice came into the boy's view.

"Lucifer?" the boy said stunned. "What did I do for such an honor to be here? Again!"

The Prince of Darkness smirked. "You were such a great guest last time. Plus, I wanted to talk you again. Ah, I see you've got rid of these Avatar powers. How are you?"

"Fine, but who was this guy who brought me here? I think one of four horsemen, out of my vision," Chris replied, a bit angry.

"You're good. It was War and yes, he's one of four. How do you know that?"

"Powers. What's with Wyatt and my parents?"

"They are absolutely fine and your brother will come around, only with a headache as a result. But we should talk now, because I'm sure you wanna go home, right?"

The boy only nodded. "What's the issue?"

"I know you and your brother fought the Source and won. Your dream had shown you that you both will fight against four horsemen. These are the men of the Apocalypse and they will judge the mankind," Lucifer explained.

"I know. Two of them revealed that in my vision. So what's your subject?" the brunette asked, a bit annoyed.

The Prince smiled. "I'm here to help you and your brother in this fight. Though, I'm aware your family is very powerful and so are you and your big brother. But this fight would be huge and could mean your end."

"We'll live with this thought since we were in diapers. But I cannot believe you are here to help us, because you sent this warrior above to get me. How should I believe you? Tell me!" The half Elder only wanted to go home.

"You're a good speaker. You learnt well over the years, but you're right." His counterpart looked up and into his eyes. "I'm working always for my own pleasure. You see the Avatars came to me and bored me, so I came back to you."

"Oh let me guess. I should be now your companion. For good."

The fallen Angel clapped his hands. He walked closer to the boy. "As you've had so much experience with time-travel, you could be very useful for me. In many aspects. So much could be changed."

"What if I don't agree," Chris challenged. He knew he was playing in a dangerous game.

"You'll fear the consequences."

The boy was shocked and tried to orb out, in what he succeeded. It was a long way home. He surely feared this man and would need his big brother and all his family ancestors.

Lucifer, on the other hand, was pleased. It was all going like he wanted. His plan was in fact changing any minute, but it didn't matter. At one point in time this boy would be on his side, because the Avatars had been right with this boy. He was a powerful ally, though his older brother was as well, but the younger boy was a totally different caliber.

* * *

><p><em>TALKS AND NEW SIGNS<em>

As Wyatt came to, he was met with a loving hand caressing his face. He knew it was his mother and his father stood close by. Waking finally up and bolting immediately into a sitting position, the blond asked, "Where's Chris? I know, he's been hurt! Where is he?" Then he grabbed his head. "Ow. My head."

The parents exchanged briefly concerned looks before Piper spoke up, "We don't know, but this scenario reminded me and your father of something."

Leo continued, "Yeah, of the horsemen of the Apocalypse. But you should call the Hollow and Cole. We might need them."

The Twice-Blessed agreed but before he could form any words an orb came through the ceiling, revealing a distraught looking Chris. The younger boy immediately collapsed on the floor.

The father was by his side in an instant. "Chris, what happened? Where were you? Is everything okay with you?" He took his youngest in a strong embrace.

Sobbing the half Elder clung to his father for dear life. "I just don't understand why everyone's after me. What did I do? Shall I now become an evil ruler?" His sobs intensified.

Leo shushed him crying. Deep inside he could imagine why anyone was after his little boy. It was because of his time-travel and all he'd gone through during this. The old man only comforted his youngest.

The woman cried. "No, Chris. You're not an evil ruler. Never! You hear me. Who's after you this time. We all saw the horseman."

Wyatt, for the first time, reacted. "Are you still hurt? Chris?" Green eyes looked to the blue ones. "The horseman was out off our vision and please, tell us where you were!" He laid a comforting hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

The brunette found his confidence again. "I was literally in hell and the Prince of Darkness healed me. He only wanted to talk with me. Really strange. Anyway, Lucifer threatened me and said he's after me as well now."

Three stunned Halliwells stared at the young man. This was so hard to believe, even now that Lucifer was involved. Their youngest member seemed to be now the target for all kind of beings.

"Aren't you guys going to say anything, again?" Chris asked as his family was locked in their own hell.

"We're fine," Leo snapped back. "How you're feeling, buddy? This horseman incident just reminded us of something years ago."

"I know. The one with Aunt Prue and these four demons, but this is different. I can feel it."

Wyatt took his baby brother in an embrace. "Wanna go home, Chris? We're going to sort this out, together. Like always. I can see you want to. We're loading you with pressure, aren't we? Am I right?"

The younger sibling only nodded. He didn't need to say anything at all, because his big brother always understood him, no matter what crisis they were in.

The parents smiled despite the conditions. Oh, how much they loved their boys and their really strong brotherly bond. Hugging them and tearfully they let them go.

Back on the streets the older sibling still held close to his younger brother who still cried silently and looked absolutely shaken. Wyatt couldn't understand this, because the younger boy was normally the level-headed of the two. Now he only looked like a broken child, searching for help.

"Wy, I'm fine," the voice of Chris broke through his thoughts. With his hand he wiped the tears away. "Just let's go home."

The blond smiled a bit. "Okay." He looked around and noticed that something was strange here, but he ignored it for the sake of his brother.

"I'm really scared, Wy. This time the threat is really frightening, even for you and me. The Avatars were a lot easier, believe me. I can't say if we both would be able to defeat him. I mean, this is the devil."

"Hey, calm down. Like Grams said, we're stuck together – for good," Wyatt said cheerfully. "Don't you think, there's something strange around here?"

The brunette took also a look around. They were close to their apartment, but it was awfully quiet. Too quiet for his liking. "You're right, but who's behind this?"

As an answer both heard kicks, again. They knew it had to be a horseman, but which? Looking around the brothers searched for the man and when they found him both noticed he was different. In clothes and all.

Wyatt immediately moved in front of his baby brother, to protect him if necessary. "Who are you and what'd you want?" he threatened the man.

He smiled in return. The horseman galloped closer to the boys and waved one of his hands in front of them what propelled them backwards painfully. "I'm the Death. My colleagues and me are very eager to fight with you."

Chris recovered faster. "On whose order? Who's standing behind you four?" He felt his brother's hand on his, just to let him know he wasn't alone in this fight.

Death smiled at him. "You know him already, young Christopher. He wants you by his side. Like all others." Another wave came towards the boys and with a loud bang everything was back to normal.

The half Elder inhaled sharply. "OK, what are we going to do now? I really don't want to be Lucifer's apprentice. What's weird, even for me." He looked to the blond. "Wy, what we're doing?"

The Twice-Blessed found his voice. "Going to get married. I want to live my life to the fullest, with children, a wife and a dog."

Stunned the younger boy looked at him in disbelief. "You're joking, right? Picket fences and all? You of all people?" He shook his head smiling and started to laugh.

"Once I am deadly serious and you find this funny? Sometimes I really don't understand you anymore," the older man said but couldn't suppress his own laughter anymore.

Earning some weird glances the brothers stood up and continued their walk to the apartment both shared. There Wyatt and Chris could talk freely and came to the solution, to marry as fast as possible. It was time finally.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>Well, did you expect this? Even I can surprise you. ;)<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	19. A time of peace

A calm before the storm but with some fun! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong>19. A time of peace<strong>

_WEDDING PREPARATIONS_

The brothers collected their girlfriends and the four of them walked to the Manor. It was clear that the two young couples were meant for each other as they walked side by side.

"Okay, explain me again, why should your Grams bless our weddings? I don't understand. We're both powerful and our family as well," Cat asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, why is our family not so much involved like yours?" Steph continued and turned to her man.

Both men sighed simultaneously. The younger brother started first, because he knew that better. "OK, listen. As our fiancées you both are an easy target for the underworld, because we're feared down there. The demons would torture you only to get to us, but you know that, right?"

"Plus, our family is used to this threats. We all want to start a new generation of Halliwells, so our girls need to be fine. Though we both can heal, it doesn't change the threat," Wyatt added.

"Okay, okay. We get the picture," Stephanie finished the argument, smiling. "No one is stronger than the almighty Halliwell brothers. Right, Cat?"

The younger sister agreed nodding. "Yeah. The almighty Halliwells! Nothing would separate you two, except us." She smiled mischievously and kissed Chris on his cheek.

The brothers snickered a bit, because Stephanie had done the same with Wyatt. In response they grabbed their girls and kissed them heatedly on the lips in public. That earned them some gleeful and knowable glances from the people passing by.

"Boys!" both women said, grinning and breaking the kisses. "We're in the public!"

Snorting, Wyatt and Chris reluctantly broke their kiss. But before they finally did, the men whispered into the women's ear, "There's more in store for you this evening!" And then they walked again side by side.

Both young couples continued their walk to the Manor giggling and snickering. Still in that mood the four of them entered the Manor where Leo and Piper came from the conservatory as they heard the giggling but stayed in the back and only watched them. Though thinking they were alone, the Twice-Blessed and half Elder immediately started to kiss their girls, again.

After a while the parents cleared their throats, to get the kids' attention but it didn't work. Sighing, both tried it again, only louder and now it did. But still, they couldn't stop their giggling at the embarrassed and shocked faces of the young couples.

"Hi," Chris began helplessly. "What are you doing here? I … We thought we'd be alone, you know." The last words he only stuttered, deep in red.

"Son," Leo replied smiling. He had to hide his own laughter, "We live here, still. You both moved out, remember. Your mother and I know what you want to do here …"

Piper giggled, still. "Tell us the reason why you're really here! Except for the other reason You want."

The brothers looked at each other, stunned and in shock. Both were silent, so their girlfriends took over to explain the reason for being here.

"You see, Piper, Leo," Stephanie started. "We wanted to discuss our preparations for the weddings. Normal and magical. And our now silent men suggested to contact Grams for help."

"After all, she's the matriarch," Catherine added. "The dead one, I mean, Piper. You're the living one."

"I understand, honey. I fully do," the old woman told the younger one, taking her in the arms. "Could you lead my babies to the conservatory where we can talk? I think, they still are in their own world."

"Sure." "No problem." Both young women said at the same and led their men to the ordered place where they sat them down and themselves beside them.

"OK. You could please wake them up, because we should summon Grams soon! One of them can do it," Leo suggested while taking a seat on a chair and his wife on the opposite.

The girls nodded and did as told. In return they slapped their men on their cheeks, waking them up instantly. Looking confused, Steph and Cat kissed the red signs away and stopped with that the brothers' questions.

"Mhmh. What was that for?" Wyatt questioned, after recovering and quickly scanning the room. He and his brother were in the conservatory with their girlfriends and parents. But the reason was unknown to him.

"For you both to wake up and summon Grams … NOW," Piper explained her sons who nodded. "As we already know why you're here. I'm so glad you're doing that now."

"OK, I understand. I'll summon Grams now, though I did it once as an embryo." He grinned and wanted to close his eyes for the summoning as he noticed a hand beside him. "What is it, Chris? We need Grams as you remember."

"Yeah, I do," Chris said. He switched his gaze from his parents to his brother and back. Then he stopped at his mother. "Was that one thing 'with the powers from the womb'? When I did feel this inferiority complex as we dealt with the Spider-demon?" His mother nodded to confirm. "OK. Go on, Wy!"

Shaking his head smiling, the Twice-Blessed closed his eyes and waved his hand. In swirling lights Penny Halliwell appeared with her hands on her hips. "Why am I needed here? I've been busy, you know."

All chuckled. "Well, Grams," Piper began. "You are here to prepare and later also bless your great-grandsons' wedding. A double wedding, we mean. Got it? So no need for bad words." She smiled.

The Halliwell men did the same, hopefully in a winning manner. Though the Whitman witches had to suppress their laughter at the behavior of the whole family toward Penny 'Grams' Halliwell.

Immediately the woman's features softened. "Of course, I'll help you. I was married four times, so I've had enough experience in that case, don't you think?" Dumbly all nodded. "OK. So, when's the date? I need to invite your grandmother and aunt." Now she smiled.

"And of course Grandpa, the other aunts, uncles and cousins. You agree?" Chris asked.

The old ghostly matriarch nodded for confirmation. "Victor as well, okay!" She hmphed a bit sour.

After sharing a brief kiss with Cat Chris stood up and walked over to his great-grandmother. He put an arm around her, flashing his puppy dog eyes and perfect smile. "Grams, please. You know, Grandpa means a lot to me. In both timelines. Here he took care of me and Wyatt whenever Mom and the aunties were fighting demons. And before that he looked after me when Mom died and we've always been close. Please Grams." Once again, he flashed his puppy dog eyes.

The woman melted under the boy's look. She knew he'd perfected this look at the age of four. Penny could only sigh. "Okay, you won. I won't say anything against him on your wedding day. I do know how close you both are. And so is Wyatt. He can come."

"Thanks Grams." The half Elder kissed Grams on her cheek. "That's all I ask for. Can we sit down now and discuss the details, okay?"

The old matriarch nodded and sat down on the table in front of the young couples while Piper and Leo exchanged knowing looks. They had already experienced their son's perfect melting gaze what actually both of them could. They smiled before turning back to the still normal discussion.

* * *

><p><em>SEVERAL HOURS LATER<em>

"OK, so we're clear? You are preparing everything and I'll come to bless you four. Such lovely girls," Penny said and hugged the Whitman witches lovingly. "You did choose good, boys."

"Actually," Piper interjected. "It was the idea of us and John and Sarah's, the girls' parents. Totally unexpected and not knowing from each other we contacted the Elders, to get the boys some charges and maybe lovers. For the Whitmans it was the opposite."

"I see," the old woman only replied. "Anyway, I'll need to go now! Otherwise you wouldn't be able to summon me, again. You guys knew the Elders!" All just groaned simultaneously and Penny snickered. "Bye guys!" And she went 'Up There' in white lights.

As she was gone the whole family and their soon close relatives let out breaths of relief. "I heard that" came the old woman's voice suddenly in the room what startled all occupants. Immediately they looked around to may find the woman but found nothing. This caused the ghostly woman to laugh.

"Grams!" the living matriarch shouted to the heavens. "You do remember you want to come down, again – to the wedding. If you don't stop now, you'll know what happens."

The sound stopped.

"Now that all is cleared we should go back to our apartment," Chris said standing. "After all we've got a lot to do." He held out a list in his hand. From Grams. "You guys ready or you want to set your stone in here?" The younger brother grinned mischievously.

"Christopher!" Wyatt yelled and launched forward to grab his baby brother but failed as the boy jumped away in time. "Okay, okay. You won. We should go back. Mom, Dad, you okay with that?"

"Of course," Leo responded before his wife could. "You do what Penny told you and we do the other half. Go!" His sons nodded and orbed with their girlfriends to the door. The four of them opened it and ran home giggling.

"Why'd you let them go? I wasn't finished to talk to them," Piper announced, a bit angry as she crossed her arms over the chest.

"I bet you'll see them soon enough, again," the husband replied, kissing her.

Both shared a deep kiss before they sat down in the conservatory and smiled. Yes, they liked the way their family had grown and survived over the years. It was all like they had dreamed about it years ago.

* * *

><p><em>BACK TO THE BOYS<em>

"Wow, your Grams is such an … interesting woman. Was she always that way?" Stephanie said frowning and looked at the brothers. "She's so intimidating."

"Yeah," Catherine agreed. "How did she react when you guys were born? All in the magical community know that Penny doesn't like men, especially witches, male witches."

Both brothers gulped hard. Wyatt recovered first. "How do you know that? We thought that was a family secret!"

The girls shook their heads laughing. "We all are witches, you know!" Steph noticed.

"You can tell us," Cat added. "After all we're your future wives." She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, when we're at home. Not now," Chris said, not really fond with this turn of their discussion.

"Then hurry!" Both girls urged. "You have the ability!"

Wyatt and Chris groaned simultaneously before grabbing the hands of their girlfriends and running to an alley and orbing back to their apartment. Oh man, how they hated when they had to explain everything around them. In mere seconds the four of them were home.

As soon as they reformed the women broke the hold and sat down on the couch, holding a questioning gaze and tapping their feet impatiently. "OK, spill. How did the great Penny Halliwell react as men were born in her family? She had to be very fed up with that fact," the older sister repeated the question from earlier. The younger one agreed nodding.

You could hear two simultaneous groans and sighs. As the older one Wyatt told his story first. "As you'd heard: When I was born, the whole magic stopped. Being Twice-Blessed means to fulfill some prophecies, but for me only to be a good big brother. Anyway, as my parents had told me when it was time for my wiccaning the sisters summoned Grams. When they showed me to her, she felt disgusted. Men in her family and then a witch as well."

"We can imagine." The girls giggled what caused Wyatt to blush.

"But for my luck she was kidnapped by an old lover of hers and he opened her eyes toward men in general. So after she returned Grams blessed me finally and welcomed me in the family."

"Oh, my cutie," Stephanie said lovingly and kissed her boyfriend on his lips. Then she turned to Chris. "Now your story with Grams."

The brunette witch sighed once more. "Grams got to know me as the Charmed Ones' whitelighter as I returned back in time. Of course, she thought I was a newbie and she was not fond of my working style to save my older brother. All I can say many heated words were exchanged before she accepted me."

"How?" came three indignant voices.

"Well, during this adventure she was turned back to a hippie and Grams really wanted to talk with demons and drink tea with them. However, she was grabbed by a slime demon and Dad and me were busy to keep him at bay until the Charmed Ones would return from the past. It ended well, so Grams finally greeted me with respect."

"And your wiccaning?" Cat asked curiously.

"From what I heard Aunt Paige told her my story, though at first she was confused to see a baby named after the whitelighter. So both my aunts explained it to her and she welcomed me with open arms, I guess."

Cat only kissed him and took him in her arms. "So Grams accepted men finally in the Halliwell family."

They nodded and remained silent. Both just let themselves being held by their girlfriends and enjoyed their evening together. Soon this romantic and silent atmosphere led to more and both young couples were in the boys' respective bedrooms and well, you can imagine what happened after that.

* * *

><p><em>DEEP IN HELL<em>

On his throne the Prince of Darkness smiled at the picture playing out in front of him. Oh, how innocent these boys still are. He'd get the younger boy on his side, no matter what he had to do.

"Oh my young friends, how naïve you are. My time will come and Christopher will be by my side," he said to no one particular.

"Master, do you need us for something?" one of his minions said and bowed.

Lucifer turned to the man. And smiled. "I want you to go above and give this special ingredient to the brunette witch. He's working at the restaurant his mother owned or something similar where he's drinking or eating. That fact doesn't matter."

"Mind if I ask why and what it is?" the minion questioned shyly.

"I only allow it now. This ingredient is similar to a seed what grows with time. Sometimes slow, sometimes fast. It will lead him to me, to become my ally – for good."

"I see," the minion said. But in truth he understood nothing but would obey.

"Now go and see what you can achieve, but consider that I watch over you anytime. And if you fail, fear the consequences!"

The man swallowed hard before he dressed himself like an ordinary man and went to the people's world. To achieve his master's order and maybe to enjoy a bit this fresh and light world.

His master just watched all and waited for his turn. The brothers wouldn't know what hit them. Literally.

* * *

><p><em>A FEW DAYS LATER<em>

Chris and Cat were on a date in a fine restaurant. The one of Piper Halliwell. They had ordered a nice meal and a great wine, chosen by the expert. A waiter had brought them all but was totally ignored by the lovebirds.

The minion saw his chance as the waiter passed by him and he made the world stop for a minute. This was all he needed to pour the liquid both in the meal and in the drink but directed the waiter and the poisoned meal to the right person. And then all was back to normal.

However, the young couple enjoyed their meal and wine, unaware of the seed planted into the young Halliwell.

"So Cat, are you ready to become a Halliwell? That means trouble and demons all the time," Chris asked his wife-to-be.

"Of course. Steph and I learned a lot during your fights and your history as well," she answered. "We both are ready to fight finally with you." The young girl kissed him on his nose over the table.

Again, the world disappeared around them. They enjoyed just their time together while the minion smiled from a distance and searched for an alley, to go back to hell. His master would be pleased.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>What is this seed going to do to Chris? Stay tuned to find out!<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**


	20. A change and a warning

A calm before the storm but with some fun! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong>20. A change and a warning<strong>

_RECOGNIZING THE SIGNS_

Whenever Wyatt was at home, he observed his baby brother. Since a few days the half Elder was acting sometimes strange, sometimes normal. Making his dinner the Twice-Blessed noticed how the cat snuggled up to his legs, to get his attention. Slowly he bent down and picked the cat up.

"So, you feel it, too, Hollow. There's something wrong with Chris, yet I don't know what it is, but it's inside," Wyatt said to the cat, caressing it.

The cat nodded. "I do, but my sixth sense tells me it has to do something with our new enemy and that's not the Avatars. They went to this person as well and awoke his interest in Christopher."

"What can I do?" Wyatt asked. "I don't want him to lose to evil or anything else. He's done and suffered enough already."

"I know, son. What'd you say if I stay close to him from now on? Try to figure out what's going on with him? He wouldn't notice and see me. I'm good at that."

"OK. Do your best, because I want my baby brother back. Right now," Wyatt threatened before going back to his task.

The cat jumped out of his one owner's arms and searched for his other owner in the boys' apartment. Looking into every room he finally found the boy in his office, or at least what it used to be. Out of all rooms, only this mirrored that something was wrong with Chris, because one side was still as always and the other one was slowly going to black.

"Chris?" the Hollow questioned, slowly. No answer. "Christopher?" he tried again. This seemed to work as the young man turned to him – confused.

"Hollow? Is something wrong?" the brunette asked. "Why are you here? I need to do something very important."

The cat moved closer. "What is so important? Your brother is worried. And so am I. You're acting a bit strange lately, you know. Mind telling me, what's wrong with you?"

Green eyes stared long at the cat. "I don't know exactly, Hollow. Most of the time I feel like myself but when I'm alone, something in me tries to tear me up and draw closer to something I don't want."

"When did it start? You were always such a nice boy and this," he pointed to the black side of the room, "is nothing like you. This is more a reminder of your evil brother Wyatt, you know."

The half Elder sighed. He looked around his own office and back to the Hollow. "After I ate a lovely dinner with Cat at a restaurant, but it goes sometimes slow, sometimes fast. And I know what my evil brother once did." He grabbed his head between his palms. "Oh god! Can't you help me, Hollow? I can't fight him, hell I'd rather die before I turn evil and work with Satan!"

The cat turned abruptly to his owner. "Did you just say Satan? As in Lucifer, the Prince of Darkness and fallen Angel? Wow, this is huge. When he's after you, we've got a big problem at hand."

"What can I do?" the boy whispered. "You know my opinion, but please don't say anything to Wyatt! He shouldn't be bothered with that."

"He should. Wyatt is your big brother. The one person you can rely on your whole life. Besides, he already knows that something is wrong. You can talk to him. I'll stay in the back," the Hollow suggested.

Considering this and looking once again at the cat the younger of two nodded, accepting the suggestion. "Can you go to him and tell him to come? I'll be waiting here for him. We really should talk."

The cat stood up and started to walk to Wyatt. "You did the right choice. All are out to help you, especially your older brother and your family." A look of Chris said all. "Okay, I'll go now and send Wyatt to you. Everything would be fine at least." In the end the Hollow practically fled from the room.

Just a minute later running feet could be heard and then they slowed down. Without any hurry the older brother walked in and sat beside his baby brother. He wanted rather him talk than he spoke and questioned all.

* * *

><p><em>BROTHERLY TALK<em>

A few minutes of silence passed between the two brothers before the blond wrapped an arm the younger brother's body, to draw him closer to him and led his head to his own shoulder.

Chris smiled. "You did the same when we were teenagers. Anyway, I know that you know that something is wrong me. I can tell you you're right."

"I was afraid of that," Wyatt admitted. "Do you have an idea who's behind this 'attack'?"

The brunette nodded. He smirked a bit. "Even the Hollow was in shock as I told him a few moments ago. Ha! How are you standing to God and the bible?"

The Twice-Blessed looked confused and then lost his patience. "Chris, tell me now! Or is it a start of your premonition some time ago? As we both had seen it?"

Looking into his brother's blue eyes the half Elder nodded. "I guess so, but you didn't answer my question about the bible and God."

"You know as well as I do how Mom raised us. Okay, that premonition of yours was about the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. Are you saying we're facing some men of the bible?"

"Only me, but my wild guess it's the Avatar's fault or someone else's in their near who brought them to the Prince of Darkness, Lucifer. I really don't know why he's suddenly interested in me." He stopped, because the hold on him tightened slightly.

Wyatt couldn't say anything. "You're kidding me, right? Why would he be interested in you and would turn you evil, but I won't let it happen! I swear to you, Chris. You already did so much for me, even dying! Please Chris."

In fear the green-eyed man turned to his big brother. "I would you to ask for something, just in case, you know. Now I'm afraid to ask."

"What is it? I'd do anything for you. I still owe you too much. Your debts on me are still too high for me to repay. Ever."

"I know," he whispered back. "Don't judge me for what I have to say now. Please Wyatt, promise me to kill me before I turn evil. I couldn't live with myself if I would. Please Wyatt. I beg you to do it! Promise me!"

In total disbelief Wyatt shook his head furiously. "You can't beg me to do that! Chris, you are my little brother! The one person I swore to protect since you were born and after you all did before, you cannot suggest me that!" He stood up and walked to the window in silence. His shaking body indicated he was crying.

Chris knew what he begged for was a lot to take in. But he didn't want that fate Wyatt had suffered before. "Wyatt, I can imagine that's a lot to ask for. But promise me to do it if anything else failed."

The older brother turned around and watched his baby brother over. His heart told him not to, but his mind had already made the decision. "Okay, I'll do it," he said quietly. "At least go to Dad for another advice. You always did as a child. I'll go to the Elders as well and ask them. Okay?"

The younger male accepted the deal. Both brothers always shared a close bond, even still now. Casting a last look at his brother he orbed away to Magic School or home wherever his Dad was at the moment.

A few seconds later the Hollow walked in and turned the older male's attention to him while going through his legs purring. "How did it go? At least some progress?"

"He went to Dad. His second confidant beside me since forever. He'll know what to do and say it better than me, but I've got a task as well. My turn is it now to go the Elders and ask them for an advice. Hopefully good this time," Wyatt answered, half in absence.

The cat looked up and considered this option. "Okay, go! But come back with good news. Otherwise the Elders will have to face me. Threaten them with that and say it's from me!"

For the first time today the Twice-Blessed started to laugh. "I'll do that." Then he became serious again. "Look after Mom, please while we three men are … busy." Wyatt orbed away and the cat shimmered to Piper.

* * *

><p><em>FATHER &amp; SON CONVERSATION<em>

Directing his orbs at first to the Manor Chris was met by his mother who greeted him lovingly and asked where he wanted to go. The younger son of the couple told her his wish and she guided him to the open door to Magic School where his father was working on something special in the library.

Confused he did as been told but saw at least the cat shimmer in, to protect his mother while he and his brother were busy. Following the long corridors through the school the half Elder soon was lost in his thoughts as he knew his way by heart. Within the last few weeks he wasn't allowed to go in, by whatever reason but now he'd find out.

Walking in and looking for his Dad he saw his old man working on a shelf and putting some books in there. On the side of the shelf was a signpost for within the library saying:

**TIME TRAVEL **

**IN MEMORIAM OF CHRIS PERRY**

**2003 – 2004**

**BELOVED SON & BROTHER**

In shock he swayed on his spot. "Dad!" he said. "I can't believe that! All for me?"

"Chris, buddy, what you're doing here?" The father saw where his son looked at and was silent a second as well. Then he found his voice. "Yes, buddy. All for you! You changed a lot and now you earn the credit for it. Happy?"

The son just nodded and wiped his tears with a sleeve of his shirt. "Thanks Dad. That means a lot to me, but why are the aunts missing on the plate?"

"Well, we talked and they agreed to let us only be on it. As you saved your brother and mother mostly." The old man looked his youngest son over and saw instantly that something was bothering him. "Chris, what's wrong? I'm sure you're here to talk with me and not to read anything." He smiled encouragingly.

Again, the young male only nodded and sat down on a chair and waited for his father to do the same. Both pair of jade green eyes locked before the older male took his baby boy in a soothing embrace.

"Dad, I know you expect a lot of me, because of my other self, but this directs now many persons to me," the son carefully started.

"So I noticed. That's not what's bothering you, but I can see there's more behind it, isn't it?" Leo asked knowingly.

The boy looked up to his father. "A man is after me and I think the Avatars gave him the idea, so he's after me now. I'd say he planted some seed into me."

Leo looked confused. "You know this was more cryptic than ever, but please tell me now what's going on?"

Chris smiled a bit. "I'll tell you. Lucifer is after me and he wants to turn me evil. Like Wyatt before, you know."

The former Elder froze unintentionally. In his mind played only the vision Alpha had shown him months ago. "No," he whispered. "No. This can't be true. It can't be happening. No!" Furiously the old man stood up and started to pace.

Now the half Elder was confused and watched his father closely. To mention this seemed to upset his Dad to a level he never knew existed. "Dad, what vision did Alpha show you? Was it another one of the future? I need to know if it affects me directly," the son pleaded.

Turning around the father was given a hard choice. He knew his son well enough to know what he'd do if he knew this vision. "OK, son, listen. If I tell you this, promise me not to do anything reckless after!" As Chris was about to argue, Leo stopped him by holding up his hand. "I know you, son. Longer than you think, so please do as I ask for."

The son reluctantly agreed. "Okay, Dad. You won, but tell me! I can see that's bothering you. Otherwise we wouldn't be here!" He indicated to the shelf behind them – with the 'Time travel'-section.

With a heavy heart the older man sat beside his baby boy again. "Alpha showed me a possible future, but a close one. In about two years most of the family is dead and you blame yourself for it. Actually you're the last one standing and you apologize to me and Wyatt mostly. Well, in the end you cut yourself in the wrists and then … die." He lay one hand on his son's arm and put the boy into a premonition.

_CHRIS' PREMONITION_

_He saw himself in the family's mausoleum. Standing in front of the plates where the names of all his family were written on it, including the boys' fiancées, Stephanie and Catherine. _

_Chris heard some mumbling before his future self took a knife and cut himself deep into his wrists. Instantly paling and then falling down the youngest Halliwell man died. _

_END OF PREMONITION_

"Oh god! I think I'm going to be sick," the son said and turned to his Dad. "Dad, I'm so sorry for doing this! I'm not worth the Halliwell name anymore!" Tears started to fall down his cheeks, but his inner fight had taken its toll on his body and he was exhausted.

Catching his son as the body slowly started to fall down on his chair, Leo moved the younger male's body onto his chest while kissing his head. "No, son. I'm sorry for showing you this. You've already suffered enough, but I'll make sure you get your happy future and life." A shimmer appeared in front of him. "Hollow, what are you doing here? And how did you get in, anyway?" The father stroked through his son's hair.

The Hollow placed as a cat looked at the father and son pair. "I felt his exhaustion, because he's my young padawan. And I could get in, because I'm a lot older than Magic School itself."

"Where's Wyatt?" Leo noticed the absence of his oldest, but he didn't mind. He had a close relationship to both his sons but the closest one was to his youngest.

"He went 'Up There' to ask the Elders for help. They should help him if not lose him to evil – for good."

"Did something happen between the boys?" The cat suddenly found his paws interesting. "Hollow!" Leo bellowed quietly while his son was still lost in dreamland.

"Well, Chris begged me at first and then Wyatt later to kill him if he'd turn evil. This led to a bit heated discussion." The cat noticed the sudden silence. "Leo?"

"I'm okay. Okay," Leo answered like in trance. "I'd never have thought he'd beg for it, because he never could do it on Wyatt."

The Hollow decided to say something useful. "I'm sure we all find a way to help him and nothing of this would come true."

"Thanks Hollow."

"Anytime."

The father and the cat talked still long in silence, to not disturb the sleeping young man. The library of Magic School gave them the peace and quiet they needed before an almighty storm might throw all their hopes away. The storm that may come from the youngest member of the Halliwells.

* * *

><p><em>UP THERE<em>

As the Twice-Blessed witch orbed in, it seemed to be he'd been expected. Looking around the older brother saw no Odin what he was grateful for. Smiling the young male greeted the three Elders waiting for him: Gajus, Sandra and Kevin.

"Hi Wyatt, we've been waiting for you," the youngest Elder greeted him. "We know what's going on with Christopher."

"The Avatars had been led to Lucifer who get the interest in Chris from them," Sandra continued and led the young witch to a room close by. Her other colleagues followed.

"That's why you should vanquish Barbas now once and for all," Gajus added. "Sure, he'd helped Chris but he always works for his own. Most of the time. Now he's missing."

"Wait. Come again," Wyatt said perplexed. "What does Barbas have to do this? I don't understand at all." He rubbed his head effectively, showing that he had no idea.

The three Elders sighed simultaneously. Oh how they wished the younger brother were here. He'd been and was always smarter than the Twice-Blessed witch. Sure, the now half Elder had already proven himself years ago as all had been suspicious of the future whitelighter. Now all was solved but they were terrified if the younger male would turn evil. But back to the problem at hand.

However, Wyatt could read the Elders' features well. "I know you want Chris here, because he's very clever and smart. But I'm not him. Never will be, so please do explain the Barbas problem to me. Now you'll settle for me!"

"We understand, Wyatt. We really do," Kevin started and turned to his older colleagues. "It's better I'll talk to him from now on since we're close by age. We're friends, so I beg you both to leave. I'll explain everything later to you."

Gajus and Sandra looked briefly at each other and then back to the young men. A short nod signaled their agreement before both man and woman walked away.

"Thanks Kevin," the Twice-Blessed witch replied. "So explain me again the issue with Barbas!"

The young Elder smiled. "You remember Chris brought the demon of Fear back to the Manor, because he knew to defeat the Avatars he'd need the help of a demon."

"Like the Charmed Ones did with Zankou years ago?"

"Exactly, but now both came to an agreement what worked shortly. Still he found time to help both sides, good and evil. Barbas gave information to you but mostly used everything to his advantage. So the demon led in full consciousness the men in black to Lucifer who became suddenly interested in Christopher. Thanks to his time-travel adventure."

Wyatt's behavior went somber. "I know. My baby brother already begged me to kill him if he turns what I'd promised him. Please help me to prevent this, because I don't want to kill him."

Kevin could understand what the young man felt. "I see, but now it's time to vanquish the demon of Fear. You might do that with Chris if you explain it to him. All what he's done. It'd be better to do it together if you wanna succeed."

The blond witch found his strength again. "Okay, we'll do it since Barbas is our arch enemy. You can cross him of the demon list!" The young man orbed away.

The young Elder grinned and went to his colleagues who were waiting for him, hoping with good news for their side. The Elders just wished Chris Halliwell would stay alive and on their side.

* * *

><p><em>BARBAS VS. THE BROTHERS<em>

As Wyatt returned to the Manor his father and brother just came back from Magic School with the Hollow in tow.

"Hey Wy. How did it go 'Up There'?" Then he noticed the look. "What's wrong?"

The older brother swallowed hard. "Well, the Elders want us to vanquish Barbas as he worked for both sides. He's responsible for Lucifer knowing you and wanting you." He looked up and waited for his brother's reaction.

Piper and Leo exchanged worried looks but remained silent. They had learned their lesson but knew it was their sons' fight now. The Hollow, however, moved between the boys and waited as well. He'd stand behind every decision they both made.

Chris' brain was working and then it clicked. "Of course. Now it makes sense why Lucifer knew so much about me." There was a pause. "We can go, Wy. I want to fry his ass!"

The blond grinned and turned to the cat. "That's our fight as Barbas is the family's arch enemy. You'll be in when it comes to the last battle with Satan."

The cat nodded and moved close to the parents. "End this demon! I never liked him as well since he's always a lone wolf!"

All snickered at that statement and enjoyed a quick meal before the boys orbed to the underworld, in search for Barbas.

In the dark caves of the underworld the brothers didn't have to search for long as Barbas always enjoyed his read of fears on others. As they found him he was busy with a darklighter who was terrified.

"Oh some friends of mine are here," the demon of Fear suddenly said. "The Halliwell brothers. I still can read some there."

The darklighter gulped hard. "I'm gone!" And with that he black orbed out.

"Hello Wyatt, Christopher. Long time, no see," the demon continued. "Why are you here so suddenly?"

"You tell us," Chris challenged. "I've heard you worked for both sides, but yet I thought we had an agreement. So what'd you say?"

"Shame on me," Barbas snorted. "But you know my history with you guys!" He turned around and faced Wyatt. "You fear to lose your baby brother. To kill him as you already promised."

Wyatt grew angry. "You won't win over me since my hope is bigger than my fear." He whispered to his brother. "A spell would be nice, you know."

Instead of chanting Chris was confused and looked at both his companions – with black eyes. Barbas and Wyatt noticed but said nothing. A second later the eyes of his were green, again.

"Oh, what are you now, young Christopher?" the demon grinned satisfied. "I'll be glad to read that fear!" He walked closer to the younger male.

In that moment the brunette started to chant and Wyatt soon joined and both spoke three times:

_Let our hopes overcome our fears, _

_To vanquish Barbas, the demon of Fear. _

_So that our future beyond_

_Might be free of him without no doubt._

The demon was engulfed in flames and exploded finally. Barbas was gone and the brothers let out sighs of relief. All of a sudden the ground began to shake and some debris fell onto them if Wyatt hadn't raised his blue forcefield.

"Chris, calm down. I'm here. Nothing will happen to you," Wyatt said calmly and walked closer to his baby brother, hugging him. "I'm here. Let it out. Nothing is going to happen to you. As long as I live."

The whole cave shook harder until it subsided and stopped. Catching his brother as he fell straight into his arms, Wyatt's face showed a worry and fear beyond his age. With a last fearful look Wyatt orbed both of them home.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>So, another final end for Barbas! Do you like my spell and all around it?<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

P.S. Some reviews on "Growing Up" would be nice too. Thanks in advance!** ;)**


	21. A look into the Future

Second to last chapter here, so be aware!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong>21. A look into the Future<strong> 

_GATHERING THE FAMILY_

As the Twice-Blessed reformed he called out for the cat who immediately appeared in front of the brothers. "Call the family and some ancestors of us! We've got a huge problem," he demanded while laying his baby brother on the couch.

"Who exactly?" the Hollow requested.

"Melinda Warren, the former lives of all four Charmed Ones, Grams, Grandma, the four Charmed Ones," Wyatt explained as he stroked through his brother's hair.

The cat obeyed and sat on his hind paws, only to clap his front paws with all his strength and right in that moment all requested persons came in as swirling and orbing lights. They were sat in a circle around the Twice-Blessed and his half Elder brother.

"Wyatt, what's going on? Why did you call us?" his mother wanted to know. She looked around and saw to her astonishment and shock her big sister. "Prue?"

"Hi Piper!" she only said. "I'd say we don't have so much time as your son gathered us all for a certain purpose, didn't you?" The woman turned to her nephew.

He nodded to confirm. "You got it, Aunt Prue." The blond swallowed hard. "However, I called you all, because my baby brother is changing. Something is in him I don't recognize. Still to see what he's fighting with I'd need the whole Warren power."

There was some silence before the woman who started it all spoke up. "Wyatt, right?" Again, he nodded. "You did right calling all of us. You two are worth to be a Halliwell, but anyway. Your baby brother is strong."

"I know that already, but still I fear for him and now that's something more evil I don't know yet how to fight," he admitted. He furiously wiped his tears away.

Leo came in and took in his surroundings. "Whoa. So many people here!" He saw his sons. "Wyatt? Chris?"

The older sibling looked up. "Dad!" He hugged the old man. "It seems you already know what's wrong with Chris. Since you're his confidant."

Some feet were impatiently tapping and these only belonged to Piper. "Wyatt, we're waiting here. But first tell us the story behind Chris' strange behavior in the last time." Wyatt looked at his mother incredulously. "I know my children well enough to see changes."

Swallowing and holding his still unconscious brother's hand the blond gathered his thoughts. "As far as I know Chris had a dinner with his girlfriend Catherine. It went well until the night his woman told me after. He began to toss and trash in his sleep, so Cat woke up and tried to sooth him." His tears ran down the cheeks and he caressed his brother's face lovingly. "But Chris in return laid a hand on her throat and threatened her violently. Only a few seconds later he was himself again and apologized in tears. Catherine said nothing but cried as well. They only held each other."

"Okay, that was then, but what's with now?" Paige asked as she'd seen her oldest dead sister wanted to ask as well. Both women grinned at each knowingly.

"Well, it seems that over such a short notice Chris' temper was normal some time but on the other side the same one acted out by running through the underworld and vanquished more and more demons. That helped us but quite often my little brother came home exhausted most of the time, so he fell asleep instantly."

"And he never acts this way towards you," Penny supplied helpfully and her great grandson confirmed nodding. She walked over to both young men and kissed them on their heads lovingly. "I fully understand, son. I really do."

"Thanks Grams. I know we mean a lot to you," the boy said. "But this is never Chris' destiny as you'd said ours is linked."

"If I understand this right and from what I gathered around you'd been evil in another timeline and now Chris could be," Piper's past life summed up.

"Yeah, that's why I called you all or let you be called." He'd received an annoyed glare from the cat, so he changed his words. "Anyway, with all power around I see if I can tap into Chris' power of premonition and try to project this, so we all could see what's bothering him."

Leo cleared his throat. "Alpha showed me a vision of the future where all of us are dead and Chris is in the end killed himself as well. Last time we met I told him about it and he saw it as well with his power."

Piper became furious. "Why did you never tell me? I thought we were a couple!"

"Now it's not the time, Mom!" Wyatt yelled. "Chris is our main concern! You promised us something some time ago."

The mother looked at her son in shock and then nodded. Her ancestors and some dead family members had given her a deathly glare. But she knew what was at the risk.

Right at that moment Chris began to toss and trash in his sleep and Wyatt slipped underneath him, to hold under control. Laying one hand on his little brother's forehead the older sibling concentrated on their bond and the vision the younger boy seemed to have. Nodding and indicating to what he wanted and to the closest family members who were Aunt Prue and his father Wyatt tapped into the premonition power and projected the vision to all.

_VISION – FUTURE 2029 _

_It's been more than one year since the double wedding by the Halliwells, but San Francisco was never the same. Within the still beautiful city some dark points were established and these were controlled by Chris. Smirking and satisfied with the result the young man waited for his rebellious and stubborn older brother. _

_"I see, you've learned well," a voice said behind him. "Only my world had been darker already." _

_"Working on it." He turned around and faced Wyatt with crossed arms over his chest. "You were always my role model. Why are you here, Wy?" _

_"My wife is missing her baby sister, your wife! Do you know where she is?" _

_"Should I?" The younger sibling started to circle the Twice-Blessed. "You know for an all powerful witch you don't seem to get anything around you." _

_The blond clenched his fists beside him angrily. "Just answer my question, dammit!"_

_"You're a whitelighter. Sense her!" The brunette challenged and sat finally down on a chair behind a large table. He crossed one leg over the other and waited for a reaction. _

_Wyatt did as been told and spread out his senses, to find his sister-in-law. He couldn't find her at first, but then there was a little glimmer … in the underworld. "Why is she down there?" He searched for the green pair of eyes. "What do you hope to achieve by that?" _

_"You'll see soon enough, dear brother." Green and blue eyes locked shortly. "Just a hint: Look into our family history." He stood up. "Leave! I've got work to do." _

_With a heavy heart and sigh the Twice-Blessed orbed reluctantly away, to his wife in his own apartment. Yes, his brother had left and now lived in a luxurious one. In the highest building in town, but now everything has changed. In a very drastic way. Seeing no other choice the husband collected his wife and orbed both of them to the Manor. _

_In the old Victorian house the parents held each other tightly while the woman sobbed openly. Both couldn't understand how their baby boy would and could act out like that. Never would they have imagined this timeline would end up with Chris being evil and Wyatt now fighting him. As if on cue an orb cloud formed in front of them and revealed Wyatt and his wife Stephanie. _

_Leo looked tearfully up. "How did it go? Find anything at all?" _

_His eldest half shook, half nodded his head. "Well, it seems he's worse than me, I admit. Anyway, I found a glimmer of Cat in the underworld." _

_"Why did you orb here?" Steph asked as her mother-in-law seemed to be lost in her own world. _

_"Chris said something that made me direct my orb here. I should look into our family history to find out what he has in mind with Cat." _

_"What does that mean?" the mother muttered and failed in being strong. She looked at her husband for help before it dawned in both of them, but only Piper spoke it out. "Oh my God! Phoebe and Cole!" _

_Leo buried his head in his hands, now sobbing. _

_The young couple stared at each other confused. Steph just leaned on Wyatt to show him he should do the talking. The young wife felt a kiss on her head and smiled. _

_"Wait. The story of Aunt Pheebs and Cole I remember, but with the child I still don't get," the son explained bewildered. _

_As the father was lost, the mother started to tell the Source's plan to create an evil child – with immense power. More as it went on and lately in a changed timeline. However, all fates were somehow tied together. Especially both their sons. _

_Meanwhile, the younger son of Piper and Leo was rather nervous and paced back and forth in his new apartment. His older brother had said some things what worked on his mind. His wife was gone since several months, yet without any signs. _

_"Hey, young friend. What's bothering you? Your pacing I even could hear in hell," the Prince greeted his young padawan. All other signs that he'd been once a Halliwell were gone and the young man represented a new form of evil. _

_"Have you seen my wife recently? Wyatt and Steph weren't that worried before, you know." _

_"What if I have? You're serving me, not the other way around!" Lucifer saw a quick conflict in the green eyes, but it was gone as quick as it'd been there. "If you wanna know, why don't you find out yourself? I've always thought of you as the smarter boy of the two." _

_In the young man it seemed to bubble. His green eyes reflected the inner conflict, because deep down in his nature he always would be good. "Okay, you don't mind if I follow you right now, do you?" _

_"And the world?" _

_"My wife's family is worried. I think once I can be suspicious of you." _

_The fallen Angel smirked. "If it helps, but I thought they were also your family, you know." _

_"That's under discussion right now." He looked to the man. "Can we go now?" _

_"Of course."_

_Both men transported in their way back to hell. Unfortunately, there was a huge surprise waiting for the younger of the two. It could only come more worse. _

_Back at the Manor Wyatt couldn't believe his ears. He already knew that everything was linked but never expected that it'd go over generations. "I don't understand how this is possible. I mean we vanquished the Source already! Why would Lucifer want the same? It doesn't make any sense for me. And why Chris?" _

_Leo looked at his eldest and spoke after a long time of silence. "We know what you did. But apparently Satan now starts to act like any other evil being and as for Chris, we can only guess that it has to do with his time-travel experience. He knows everything about it … well." _

_"Yeah, that makes sense," Stephanie agreed. "But what's with my little sister?" _

_"Either he's eavesdropping them when they make … hmhm. Anyway, or he wants to create an offspring of his own," the blond suggested embarrassed. That was so wrong in many ways. Ew. _

_All snickered a bit but whatever they wanted to say was interrupted as an angry and very furious Chris orbed in. With black eyes and ready to attack. _

_In hell, around 20 minutes earlier, Chris was confronted with a sight that shocked him – to the core. His wife was hanging in chains and with a naked womb area on the rocks. She looked like she'd been raped – repeatedly. In fury he looked at his companion. _

_"Yes, use that fury to destroy the ones responsible for it. Like the Halliwells," the Prince said satisfied. _

_"Why them?" the brunette asked bewildered. "I'm one of them, still. And so is my wife. Why?" _

_"They're holding you back. You can't live to your full potential. Okay, you already have such great power but you'll gain more. And these are useful." _

_"Whom for?" His body began to shake suddenly and it was violent. The boy tried hard to fight it but in the end he lost. The evil in him won. _

_"Now orb to your little family and kill them! No Halliwell should live anymore," he whispered into the boy's ear. "Now go!"_

_Promptly the young witch orbed to the Manor while the Prince turned to the wife of the boy. "And now to you! We don't come to any solution soon and so … Good bye Catherine!" With a simple wave of his hand he killed the woman and waited for his pupil's return. _

_Meanwhile at the Manor all hell broke loose. Nothing and no one could escape their son, brother and nephew's path. To his luck all family members had come in between and so all ended up dead. _

_Too late Chris realized what he'd done. His body began to shake with no control of him and he cried. Sobbed. The shaking increased. _

_END OF VISION_

Wyatt had problems to control the shaking of his baby brother. He'd lost contact with his closest member and he used his powers to get his brother sleep. Kissing him on his forehead Wyatt cried and sobbed. _'This is not be happening,'_ he swore to himself. This was cruel.

The father found his voice first. "After that he'll commit suicide, because he blames himself what in itself reveals it now as true. Oh God! I can't believe that!" Leo put his head on his hands. And sobbed heavily and out of control.

Piper walked over to her boys. Crying she put her baby boy's head in her lap and stroked over his face and through his hair. "No, we must prevent this future. I don't want him to end like this. As if he hasn't suffered enough already!" The mother turned to her eldest. "Can't you orb this essence out of him?"

The Twice-Blessed whacked his head in a classical H.S. Manner. "Why didn't I think of it?" His mother gave him her patented glare. "Okay, worth a shot!" He held out his hand and called, "Dark essence!" but got only a hard zap back and fell hard on the floor. "Ow! That was unexpected!"

"Everything okay, son?" Leo asked.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. Beside, we should more worry about Chris. This is harder tobac, even for me." He looked to his dead and other living relatives. "Thank you for helping, though."

"That means we're no longer needed," Grams spoke up. She waved her hand and all dead relatives vanished smiling, a bit sad with a kissing hand. Penny walked over and kissed her great-grandsons on their heads. "Good luck, Wy!" Then she was gone.

Patty did almost the same but without saying a word. Her eyes, face and gestures did that for her and a second later she'd left. Now the aunts Phoebe and Paige came over and said nothing, just cried.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll win this! This is not going to happen," Phoebe said determined before she bolted out of the Manor, in her car and drove home.

"Yeah," Paige agreed. She wiped her tears away but failed to stop her crying. "I mean, we're the Charmed Ones, the force of all Good, along with the Twice-Blessed witch. We've rarely lost a battle over the years!" Then it became too much for her. She orbed home in a hurry and left Piper and her men alone.

"What can we do now?" the eldest Charmed One questioned after everyone had left. "I don't want him to fight the essence anymore. It's exhausting him."

"Good thinking, Piper!" the cat interjected. It spoke again after a long time. "Wyatt and I should be able to suppress it – for the time being, anyway."

"I agree." Wyatt caught the cat and sat the Hollow in his lap. Both held their hands and claws respectively over Chris' body.

The boy calmed down finally and slept peacefully in his mother's lap while his older brother and their animal guardian let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

Leo, a moment later, joined his family, because he needed to be close to the son he'd once lost. In this timeline he wouldn't lose him to evil. His youngest was a strong person and both would fought evil tooth and nail to let it win. Now he sat with his wife, eldest son and the boys' guardian named the Hollow to discuss strategies and possible worst case scenarios. They wouldn't want to think of it but it was needed. The night again was long.

_ONE DAY LATER_

Chris woke up, surrounded by his family. He felt calm like for a long time and so snuggled deeper into his mother. Now he looked forward to the near future when he and his older brother would make their double wedding. Hopefully without any interruption from the evil side.

"Hey peanut," Piper greeted, kissing his head. "How are you feeling? Everything okay?"

The brunette nodded. "I'm fine, Mom. But definitely better. What did you do to achieve that?" he asked curiously.

"Wyatt and the Hollow combined their powers and in an effect you instantly calmed down and slept peacefully through the night. And now you're here." Again, she kissed her son on his head.

"Why are Dad and Wyatt still sleeping? And the Hollow as well?"

"We discussed a lot of things over the night and evening. It was almost morning when we finally fell asleep. So you see why we all are around you." Piper just held her son as right at that moment. Leo woke up and Wyatt as well.

"Hi son. How'd you feel?" Leo asked and took his youngest son in a strong embrace. He just needed to feel him and to held him close by.

"It's okay, Dad. I'm okay." His father tightened his grip. "Dad, you're suffocating me and I want to hug Wyatt as well," he joked smiling.

"Sorry son. I'm just glad you're back and feel well." The old man moved to his wife and kissed her lovingly. They were glad to have such wonderful sons.

"Hey Chrissie. Welcome back," Wyatt greeted and kissed him on his forehead. "I'd be lost without you, you know. Don't scare me please like that ever again!"

"I do and try but can't promise anything, you know." Chris now laid his head on his brother's chest. They were close, very close.

The youngest son wanted to know what's going on and the older people around him told him, except the details of the night talk. They refused to tell him about that. All enjoyed their time together.

**_TBC ..._**

* * *

><p>A last family meeting and you might guess where this is leading to.<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**P.S.** Stay tuned to find out the end!


	22. Double wedding with a sacrifice

Last chapter and I hope you'll let me know if I can go on.

Ah, a little countdown just before the end. As a warning!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer for all chapters: <strong>I don't own Charmed, just the persons you know from my season One. ;) Otherwise we would have had this show.

**Summary:** One lost, one found. Can the Halliwell brothers each find in time before a new evil manages to hurt one of them? Time is working against them. Is their brotherly bond and the family strong enough to get over this crisis?

* * *

><p><strong>22. Double wedding with a sacrifice<strong>

_TWO DAYS BEFORE_

"Oh god, I hate tuxes! Why do I have to wear it again?" the younger brother asked his older sibling who stood behind him wearing the same.

The blond chuckled. "Because you're going to get married. Much in the same way like Dad ages ago." His baby brother snorted in return. That amused him only more. "Where are our girls, by the way?"

"Either with their parents at their home or with ours at the Manor. Why?"

"Just out of curiosity. And I know the rules. No sight of the bride before the wedding!" He held out his finger, just like a teacher.

Both young men laughed as a response. Their close bond and strong connection had pulled the brothers together like any other normal siblings. The only difference was that they were witches. Powerful witches. And with girlfriends who were like them. Plus, they followed a tradition in their family what the parents of them had started. Though it was their Grandma but never officially. It was time now to follow that tradition.

Wyatt looked at his little brother with a bit of concern. He feared for him, because of that what was in him. "Hey, are you feeling okay? I'm a bit worried about the threat of Lucifer and that premonition of yours."

Chris' gaze turned to him. "I'm fine. Don't worry, Wy. Besides, I've got the feeling the Prince will strike when the wedding is."

"Your sixth sense?"

The brunette nodded. Then his eyes turned to the door. "Oh shit. Dad's coming to bring us to the official stuff! The one thing he didn't have."

As the blond was about to answer, the door opened and revealed a similar looking Leo Wyatt. "OK, boys. Time to go! Your girls and both families are already waiting there. The registrar will not wait forever, you know."

The boys shrugged and followed their father down the stairs and outside their apartment where a limousine stood. The three men jumped in and sat down as the driver started the engine and drove to their destination in the city.

"OK Dad, tell us again why we should do this normal stuff with the registry office? You and Mom never did that," Wyatt pointed out. His younger brother had laid his head on his shoulder. Ready to sleep.

The former whitelighter sighed. "You were born here and are registered officially in the city files. Your ladies as well, so we'll make it this way! Clear?"

"Crystal, Dad."

The older sibling thumbed agreeing. "You don't know the program of tomorrow, do you? What will happen then, we know. Grams is going to make it magically official." He stopped a second. "Wow, that sounded weird."

"I'm with ya, bro."

The limousine stopped and Leo looked outside. "OK, we're here. Are you ready?"

"As we'll ever be," they answered in unison.

The father obviously chuckled and shook his head. He opened the door and went out. His sons closely followed and … sighed but were embraced by their mother a second later. Better to say they were hugged one by one by their petite mother.

"My boys. All grown up and now ready to start a family on their own," Piper said with tears in her eyes. "Let's go now before the registrar decides to leave his office without his job done, now shall we?"

Both brothers sighed, so the parents saw no other choice than each to grab one son and led them up the stairs to the registry office where everybody was waiting impatiently for them. On their way the four of them remained silent when all of a sudden they stood in front of a huge double door. Piper and Leo opened the door and shoved their sons in.

"Finally," the registrar said as he saw the little family.

"Well, you know …," Piper apologized looking around. "Men."

"Hey," came several protests from the men being here. But then all laughed freely since the tension had been broken with that.

As soon as Wyatt and Chris saw their girlfriends in their wedding dresses, they flew immediately to their respective places by their women. Stephanie and Catherine gave them a scolding look before turning back to the registrar and becoming serious again. The young men just swallowed hard.

"As we came here together," the registrar began to speak. "To unite the Halliwell brothers with the Whitman sisters." He stopped for a second. "Oh man, that sounded weird." The guests had to hide their laughter. "Anyway, is it okay with you to start with the older brother and sister?"

"Of course. We're friends and we both are okay with that," Chris answered and whispered then, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." He blinked mischievously. "And well, I'm the better-looking brother of us two."

_'I__ heard __that,' _Wyatt replied telepathically. _'Be __aware __of __the__ consequences __when__ this __is __over!'_

_'Ouch!' _came Chris' answer._ 'Would __it __help __to__ say __I'm__ sorry?'_

Wyatt's laughter could be heard and all guests turned confused to him, because this was loud. As he noticed this, the young man put his hand to his mouth and tried to stop his laughter – with some effort. He cleared his throat and became serious again.

The registrar raised an eyebrow and shook his head smiling. "Now that all is cleared, I should continue the ceremony." He cleared his throat and turned to the older couple. "So I ask you, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, do you take Stephanie Maria Whitman as your wife? Do you want to love and honor her until death divorces you? Be her partner in good and bad times, in illness and health? Be forever by her side in whatever obstacles lie ahead for you? So answer now with 'Yes' if no one disagrees or shall they be silent for good."

"Yes, I do," the blond Halliwell replied smiling. He couldn't hide his happiness any longer.

The registrar nodded and turned now to the woman. "So I ask you, Stephanie Maria Whitman, do you take Wyatt Matthew Halliwell as your husband? Do you want to love and honor him till death divorces you? Be his partner in good and bad times, in illness and health? Be forever by his side in whatever obstacles lie ahead for you? So answer now with 'Yes' if no one disagrees or shall they be silent for good."

Steph smiled happily. "Yes, I do," she answered.

"So I ask now for the rings?" the man asked. To his surprise Chris came over and gave them the new couple. Nodding he demanded, "Put them over." They did as told and he lay his hand over their united ones. "As we finish now, shall we receive the new couple Wyatt and Stephanie Halliwell. You may now kiss the bride!"

The young man smiled and kissed his wife passionately as all guests clapped their hands happily and laughing.

"Thank you," the registrar interjected. "But we have another couple waiting to be united as well." A few minutes later the room and the guests were silent again. He cleared his throat and turned to the man, "So I ask you, Christopher Perry Halliwell, do you take Catherine Anne Whitman as your wife? Do you want to love and honor her till death divorces you? Be her partner in good and bad times, in illness and health? Be forever by her side in whatever obstacles lie ahead for you? So answer now with 'Yes' if no one disagrees or shall they be silent for good."

"Yes, I do," Chris responded smiling. The brunette was happy beyond happiness.

The man nodded and turned to the woman. "So I ask you, Catherine Anne Whitman, do you take Christopher Perry Halliwell as your husband? Do you want to love and honor him till death divorces you? Be his partner in good and bad times, in illness and health? Be forever by his side in whatever obstacles lie ahead for you? So answer now with 'Yes' if no one disagrees or shall they be silent for good."

Cat's smile grew wider. "Yes, I do," she answered. Finally she was a wife.

"Where are the rings?" Now Wyatt handed him the items. Grinning he asked of the couple, "Put them over." Again, they did as told and he lay his hand over their united ones. "As we finish now, shall we receive the new couple Christopher and Catherine Halliwell. You may now kiss the bride!"

Immediately the younger Halliwell did as been told and kissed his wife fully and everybody clapped their hands.

For a last time the registrar tried to interrupt. "As a last service I request a signature of both newlyweds to hand them at least their family albums."

The four young people managed to untie themselves from their families and did as the registrar wanted. Then he finally let the young couples go. Instantly both families vanished from the registry office. As they were out, the man from the city laughed out loud. These young couples were something fresh in his daily stress and so funny. It was clear that both sets of siblings shared a close bond.

Outside, both young couples were greeted with confetti as well as bread and salt. After that the four of them were seated in two old bangers while the rest of the two families followed them in cars. Their next meeting point was the Manor where Wyatt and Chris carried their wives Steph and Cat over the threshold. But in four minds were only kissing, so the parents had some trouble to lead their children to Piper's restaurant.

There, finally, Piper and Leo as well as John and Sarah welcomed their new in-laws with open arms, though they knew each other already well.

Sarah caught Piper once right in the middle. "The magical ceremony is in two days, right? I'm so eager to get to know the famous Penny Halliwell!"

Piper grinned. "Your daughters were also scared of her as she is still a demanding person, but don't worry. Nowadays Grams is rather amenable. In contrast to the past, I mean, but she was softened by two little boys who now have become men."

The two mother-in-laws shared this brief sentimental moment before the women were forced back to the joyful celebration. Nothing could disturb that peace. Little did they know that their happy and peaceful days were already counted.

* * *

><p><em>ONE DAY BEFORE<em>

Somewhere, deep beneath the surface of Earth, the Prince of Darkness was busy. His goal to make the younger Halliwell boy his apprentice was nearly done, caused by a seed planted in some time ago. He rubbed his hands gleefully and called for four of his minions.

"Master, we serve you. What can we do for you?" the leader spoke up after a confirming nod from the other three.

"You see, Chris Halliwell will be mine and it's nearly time though. Tomorrow is the day, because I can feel it and they'll be working with magic. A lot of magic."

"What purpose are we for?"

Lucifer snapped his fingers and four horses appeared. "Change into the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse! We want to make the boy's premonition come true and show him a way he can't resist. He'd be mine."

Instantly the four minions changed into the requested persons and their master gave them the needed powers. Now they were the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and they were ready to face their target.

"Not yet, my friends. I want you to test out your powers within a little setting, because we don't want to alert the powers above, now do we?" The four remained silent. "I thought so. Now go and do as you've been told. Report me tonight and no harm at all. We need to be careful."

The four minions as Death, Hunger, Disease and War nodded and accepted before they disappeared. Lucifer sat down and observed his group over the world as well as the preparations at the Manor.

"No more longer and you are mine, Christopher. Though I know you have a strong will and might resist my pull, but in the end I'll win. Always."

His horsemen did well and so far hadn't alerted the Elders and his former colleagues. Smiling the devil watched over his intended target who was still in bed with his wife. Just like his older brother and his wife. Too bad it wouldn't last any longer. Tomorrow would the Halliwells know the meaning of loss.

At the Manor, on the surface, mother and son were busy preparing the meal for the magical wedding. Between their legs a cat walked through, searching for attention from his owner but it didn't work. The cat miaowed loudly, though neither of the two reacted.

"So peanut, how do you feel as a husband? Are you happy now?" Piper asked as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm so glad, you both found women for your whole life."

"Yeah Mom. I'm really happy for once. Cat and Steph are Wyatt's and my soulmates, just like Dad is for you. I've never imagined what a drastic change my being in the past would make. You are alive, Wyatt's good and Dad had always been there. And now we both are married, officially in mortal terms," Chris replied happily. Then he noticed the cat's whining and caught it and caressed over its skin.

The Charmed One walked over. "I take it the Hollow isn't pleased with no being in the center, but it's clear who is now important."

"I heard that, woman," the cat protested heavily. "I'm here to make sure your son …"

The half Elder laid one hand over the cat's mouth and whispered in its ear, "That's our secret! We don't want to worry her more than already, along with Dad. Understood?" He felt how the cat nodded his head and released it again. "So what now, Mom?" the son asked innocently.

She raised an eyebrow at her son and at the Hollow but decided to let go. For now. After all she was his mother and would get the information out of him in a classical mother-son talk. "I think we're ready. Thank you for helping me, peanut since you're also busy with your exams at university." The mother kissed him again, this time on his head. "I'm so proud of you. Now get your father and brother back here, so we can lunch."

Chris handed the cat over. "Thanks Mom." He kissed her on the cheek. "See you soon!" And with that he was gone in blue lights.

Piper put the animal on eye level and told seriously, "You tell me everything you know about my boys and what they are hiding from their parents or your cat's lives are reduced to eight, clear?"

The Hollow swallowed hard and considered the threat. He knew the woman well enough and decided to tell her all, because she did what she said. The story about Chris' premonition and the four Horsemen was told within three minutes and the cat looked curiously at the woman.

The eldest Charmed One had to sit down after hearing it immediately. The family had been through this once or twice, but she never thought it could be Chris now. He was the paragon of good. However, her thoughts were interrupted as orbs filled the air and revealed her sons and husband.

Leo noticed his wife's look. "Piper, is something wrong? You don't look so good. Besides, you said we could eat now."

"Of course. I'm sorry," she quickly apologized and kissed her spouse. In his ear she whispered, "We need to talk when the boys are gone. Okay?"

He looked confused but accepted. Together they turned to their sons smiling and walked to the kitchen while the boys just shrugged their shoulders and went after them.

The meal was eaten in silence, only with concerning looks flowing around. From one family member to the other, but they were concentrated on Chris who didn't like to be scrutinized – by all, even the cat. The young man searched for the eyes of his big brother and both boys guessed that one of their parents might know their secret, so they not so friendly went instantly to the cat, their confidant since some time.

_'You __are __so __dead,' _both Halliwell sons threatened the Hollow who shrunk back in fear as it heard his guardians' voices.

_'What __did __you__ spill?' _Wyatt asked further.

_'They __are __your __parents! __They __need__ to __know,' _the cat defended itself in hope. There was a long silence.

_'Okay,__ you __are __forgiven__ – __for __now,' _Chris said and finished their telepathic conversation.

"What's wrong?" Leo wanted to know. Looking around he noticed that no one said anything the man began to explode. "Okay, I know my sons are hiding something from me. As well as my wife, I think. You all know how I hate to be left in the dark if it concerns my family!"

Again silence. Then all of a sudden the boys stood up and bolted away as they knew their father's rather 'pacifist' nature. "We better go now," Chris said as he noticed his father's look. "I think Mom already knows what's behind all this." They caught the cat in the last moment and were gone in the next second.

Expectantly the man turned to his wife who sighed in return. "What do you know? If this is about my sons, I need to know!"

Again a sigh. "The Hollow told me what the three of them are hiding. We know about Lucifer's seed but before that they'd had a premonition about four horsemen. Yes, Leo, the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse who threatened them."

Leo buried his head in his hands. "What else?" he whispered. "I think I can't take anything anymore. And always Chris! Hasn't he suffered enough already in the other timeline?" By now the former Elder was crying.

Piper took her soulmate in a strong embrace. "I do feel the same, Leo. It's not fair to him after all he's done back in the past, but we need to be strong. For both our boys, because I think Wyatt wants to prevent it. At any cost, you know."

"I can understand – fully. Still I think Chris adores his big brother and Wyatt always looks after his baby brother, no matter what. They are strong together and besides, the Halliwell sons were born from the strongest witch ever," Leo said with tears in his eyes.

The woman blushed. "I always knew I married the right man years ago and we've got two wonderful boys." She kissed him fully on his lips what he returned lovingly.

Both parents used the evening to talk about the magical wedding which Grams would lead, though Chris' destiny worried them to no end. Piper and Leo knew that they had to let it happen, because their sons' destinies were linked whatever might happen the boys had to solve it themselves. Now it was Wyatt's turn to save Chris. Wow, what a change and role reversal.

* * *

><p><em>THE DAY<em>

Once again, Chris was in a suit. What he hated, though his brother was calm and helped him where he could. That was the difference between them, even though in the magical world it was the other way around. In the normal one he sometimes envied his big brother for that.

"How can you be so calm?" the younger brother asked all of a sudden. "This is a big step, though we already did it in public. But now again for the magical community?"

Wyatt smiled and threw his arm around his little brother's neck. "I'm not calm. I just do so!" The half Elder raised an eyebrow. "Just kidding. I think I've got it from Dad. As a matter of fact we both have, only in me it's stronger marked."

Chris smirked, an idea forming in his head. "Well, if that's true, my dear 'pumpkin', why are you still sometimes so far behind if I say something?"

The older brother looked shocked for a second before recovering. "Well, then 'peanut', you'll ask for it!" With that he chased after his baby brother.

Both brothers were running through the room in their suits. Though they used no powers but were sweating … and laughing. That scene greeted the father as he stepped in, to get them to the attic. As he saw this the old man couldn't help but smile.

"How old are you again?" Leo asked, entering the room. "I thought I had two adults sons, not little boys who are chasing themselves."

"Hey Dad," both said at once and were covered in sweat.

"What's the matter?" his eldest asked. The sons raised to their normal height.

"Your Mom and aunts want you to come to the attic as you should summon Grams, Grandma and some other matriarchs."

"What about the Whitman's ghosts?" his youngest continued to ask.

"I think you should let Grams handle this! You know how she is when it comes to family, especially if there's a wedding coming ahead."

The three men smirked at this prospect. All had got to know Penny Halliwell's temper – more than once, in more than one timeline. There was no need for further explanation.

"Anyway, we should go now. Or your mother kills us – in many ways," Leo said and urged his sons to go above.

"We'll get the picture," Wyatt said smirking and went to the attic. His younger brother followed obediently.

Their father shook his head and went up the stairs, to the attic where his family waited – impatiently what he recognized as his wife tapped her feet.

"Finally," Piper said as she saw her husband and sons in the attic. "I just was about to start a search party. Grams would be mad if we summon her too late. You all know how she is."

"We know, we know," the three men intoned knowingly and sighing.

"Okay, who wants to do it? Your wives are as impatient as we are as they'll want this ceremony to be over," the mother explained smirking.

For a moment Chris' green eyes turned black what didn't go unnoticed by Wyatt. Before anyone would notice, the blond decided to jump in. "I'll do it as Grams knows me longer." He called five candles and lit them up with a finger snip. He raised his voice:

_Hear these words, hear my cry, _

_Spirit from the other side. _

_Come to me, I summon thee, _

_Cross now the great divide._

Swirling lights entered the room and revealed the one and only Penny Halliwell, better known as 'Grams'. However, Leo's attention was distracted as the cat walked through his legs, searching for his nearness. He picked it up and crawled it.

"You feel it as well, don't you? Something is wrong with my baby boy and we all know what might happen if Lucifer returns," the old man whispered.

"I know, Leo. And I'm still here to protect him."

After Penny came, Patty appeared as well as some ghosts no one had ever seen, but Grams explained these were the ghosts of the Whitman family who were allowed to come here after a heated argument by herself. All Halliwells was clear what that meant.

"Okay, I take it we're here to lead the High Priestess wedding ceremony for my lovely great-grandsons," Penny said and looked around. "Where's Chris, by the way?"

All looked around and now they finally saw that Chris was absent, though he'd been here once. But no one knew where he was. Immediately Wyatt closed his eyes and sensed for his baby brother who he found to his surprise … with Cat almost in bed.

_'Christopher!' _he shouted telepathically. _'Are __you __nuts?__ We'll __want __to__ start __the __ceremony!'_

_'Hey, calm down. I'm only doing what any young man does. You know that!'_

_'Then I'll tell you right now that our Great-Grams is here, along with Grandma and some ghosts of the Whitmans! So?'_

_'WHAT? O shit, we're coming!'_

Wyatt sighed loudly and shook his head. At the end he couldn't help but laugh what led all heads turn toward him. "I'm sorry, but Chris did something with his girl what's so typical for him. Even though we summoned Grams and more ghosts right at that moment."

"Hey, I heard that!" Chris shouted as he entered the attic, again. Though all could see the younger man was still struggling with his jeans. "Hi Grams, Grandma!" he greeted the ghostly women who had to hide their laugh. To their shock Chris' wife appeared in a similar way.

"Oh," she only said blushing. "Grandma?"

The so revealed person turned to the matriarch of the Halliwells. "Penny, I think it's better we start the ceremony. As you already have experience with it, we all had agreed for you to do it."

"I'm honored," Penny said and hugged the woman. "Let's go!"

The two women led all living and non-living people to the conservatory where Stephanie was already waiting. There were also standing four chairs, some bouquets and more chairs around the first four. For the two families. As the older sister saw her baby one and brother-in-law, she narrowed her eyes dangerously before she started to laugh.

"Like her man," Chris only said, shaking his head.

Penny clapped her hands together and drew all attention back to her as she stood in front of the two young couples. Smiling she was happy to be their High Priestess. As she was about to ask if it was okay for Chris to start with Wyatt first, her oldest great-grandson said something what irritated her.

"Don't even think about it! Your 'beauty' argument doesn't work here and you already caused enough trouble back in the registrar office!"

The ghostly matriarch saw how Chris closed his mouth abruptly and then snorted while the rest of both families had to hide their smiles. They knew too well what he was referring to.

"Okay, I don't want to know what this incident was, but it'll about time we start this ceremony right now," the old matriarch said.

Immediately all people sat up straight and looked at the woman expectantly as Penny turned to the older of the two couples. Piper and Leo were reminded of their own wedding years ago.

Penny begged her eldest great-grandson and his wife to stand. Now there would be also the unit for the magical world. She cleared her voice and started to speak, "We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Wyatt and Stephanie, join us here of your own free will, to acknowledge the eternal bond shared between you?"

Wyatt's blue eyes shone with happiness. "I love you, Stephanie Whitman, and you are my soulmate. I've never thought to find someone special for me, the Twice-Blessed child. My future is yours and my children are yours."

The matriarch smiled and turned now to the young woman. Her own blue-green eyes held the same happiness. "I love you, Wyatt Halliwell. And to me it doesn't matter who you are. You are special in your own way and my soulmate. My future and my children belong only to you."

Grams was silent for a minute before she noticed it was time to continue. "Here before witnesses Wyatt and Stephanie have sworn their vows to each other. With this cord I bind them to those vows. However, this binding is not tied, so that neither partner is restricted by the other. Because the only true enforcement of love is the will to love."

Wyatt and Stephanie held hands as one when Grams lay the cord over them, so they spoke as one:

"Heart to thee, body to thee.

Forever so mote it be."

Now the entire party repeated, "So mote it be!"

"How pathetic," the younger man suddenly whispered.

All turned to him in confusion, but only Wyatt, the women of the boys, Leo and the Hollow read more in it. Hopefully, it wouldn't happen today but it seemed to be the case.

Penny now turned to the younger couple and believed for a second her great-grandson's green eyes had been black. She smiled again and started the ceremony, "We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Christopher and Catherine, join us here of your own free will, to acknowledge the eternal bond shared between you?"

Chris knew he had to speak now but inside the black essence fought back control. Time was running out, so he started, "I love you, Catherine Whitman. You are special to me, my soulmate, my woman, my wife. My future is dedicated to you and my children are yours."

Catherine took the hint from the old woman and said, "I love you, Chris Halliwell. You are special to me in your own way, my soulmate, my man and husband. Our children and my future is only yours."

The half Elder was in pain what Grams made to hurry, "Here before witnesses Christopher and Catherine have sworn their vows to each other. With this cord I bind them to those vows. However, this binding is not tied, so that neither partner is restricted by the other. Because the only true enforcement of love is the will to love."

Chris and Catherine took each hands as one where the matriarch lay the cord over them, so the couple spoke as one, "Heart to thee, body to thee. Forever and so mote it be."

Again both families repeated, "So mote it be." And then all pricked their ears as they listened to what seemed to be horse clattering. It seemed to be come closer. However, their eyes were glued to Chris who cried out in pain and let Wyatt raise his forcefield.

"What's going on?" Piper asked afraid. "Leo?"

From four directions the clattering came and suddenly four Horsemen appeared, along with Lucifer behind one of them. They were the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Death, Hunger, Disease and War. And then the Prince of Darkness.

"It's time to come with me, young Christopher," Lucifer said.

Chris' cry intensified and he changed in front of the whole family to a man in black. Like his older brother had been in an other timeline. The nightmare for all Halliwells.

"Come with me, my young apprentice," the Prince repeated.

Immediately the young man obeyed and stepped out of the forcefield. His eyes black, his clothes black. And then he got on behind a horseman.

"No Chris! Fight this! Come back!" Wyatt cried out and ran after his baby brother but was stopped by a sword.

"Your parents wouldn't want to lose both of their sons, now would they?" Lucifer threatened the Twice-Blessed knowingly.

The oldest son remained silent but cried. His tears fell down his cheeks.

"Oh, poor boy. Your baby brother is now evil, just like you once had been."

"We'll get him back, I swear! Do you hear me?" Piper cried out. Leo had to hold her back, but his face was in pain. Both parents had aged suddenly.

Stephanie had to support her baby sister as she broke down. Nothing could describe her pain as her world was falling apart. The older sister looked around for more support but found none. All were just too shocked.

"All my luck, Mylady," the Prince replied. He bowed his head and then called out to the four riders. "It's time to go!" He magically opened the front door of the Manor. "Our work here is done."

One galloped forward and another one closely did the same. They were out of the Manor before the third one with Chris behind him started. They were on the half way as the younger brother turned around for a last time and his eyes were green. This set locked with the blue eyes of his older brother, signaling him hope. Then they were black again and the third horseman had galloped out. Now the fourth one started to galopp out, but Lucifer held him back.

"I'm so sorry, but I had no other choice. He's so valuable with his knowledge of time-travel which I intend to use."

Again, he bowed his head and told his horseman to ride. Leaving a shocked family, actually two, behind. As they were in between the doors, the Prince let the doors magically be closing.

**The**** End**** – ****For**** Now?**

* * *

><p>Another end and another season is waiting out there for you!<p>

What do you think?

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**P.S.** If you wanna know if this is the end or not, so let me know!


End file.
